Shallow Pleasure (Joshaya)
by bblossom
Summary: Nearly engulfed in flames due to his precarious ex-girlfriend's mischief, Josh desperate to getaway from her and her deviousness. The city of London then welcoming him with open arms as a friend graciously takes him in, though seeing another familiar face not even one night after arriving. Maya Hart. However, just because he's happy to see her doesn't mean it's the same both ways.
1. Chapter 1

Shallow Pleasure || _ **Chapter One**_

"If it means something, take it to heart..."

...

"You know this isn't over. I hope you think of me every painstaking second you're away, _Joshua_ _Matthews_." She said, apathetic and a contemptible grin manifested along her lips. Albeit, her voice laced with venom, and her eyes seeming to shoot daggers—killing him instantly presuming it were at all possible. The mere thought of her threat itself, suppressing any noise from him, whatsoever as he remotely held his breath.

Josh quietly sat, his eyes steadily gazing outside to the foreign scenery surrounding him. Momentarily, absent-minded of the harsh rain berating against the taxi's exterior, and sliding down the glass windows—the music emanating from his headphones withholding him from all other distractions as his body lazily leaned against the car door. Traveling from one country to the next, the horrific events preceding his arrival openly vivid, despite attempting to forget about it. The taxi's wheels then abruptly coming to a halt, and Josh's body immediately jerking forward. Furrowing his eyebrows, he stared irritably at the driver, who nonchalantly held out his palm in acceptance of the cab fare. Josh grumbled, and reaching into his wallet, displaying his gratitude with a crisp twenty British pound.

"You have a good day, sir." Said the driver, a plain smirk on his cheeks. Josh slightly bowing his head before exiting out of the vehicle, and slamming the door shut behind him. Soon listening to the tires screeching along the gravel pavement as the taxi drove off, looking closely at the quaint building standing straight ahead of him. Josh inhaled a breath, his hands hiding in the depths of his pockets as he began to walk forward towards the entrance.

He stood in the doorway, his russet brown eyes surveying the entire atmosphere of the tea shop, and the several consumers mingling with a friend, or simply sitting alone. Nothing more in front of them except a cup of something hot, and a pastry. Josh subtly pursed his lips together, blatantly seeming out of the place amongst the crowd of London natives. Just hours before had he still been living in an apartment in New York City until a misfortunate turn of events caused him to find anywhere else in the world to be.

Josh proceeded to linger in the doorway, an awkward look on his face when eventually a body mistakenly stumbled into his. He glanced over his shoulder, his eyes catching sight of a rather short woman with long brunette hair walking into the establishment with her child, and smiling at him apologetically.

"Pardon me, my mistake." She said, her English accent implausible, and Josh deliberately stepping aside to give her room.

"My fault, there you go." He remarked, allowing the mother and daughter to smoothly walk pass him.

"Thank you so much!" The woman exclaimed, and tugging her daughter's hand as they ambled up to the counter.

Josh smiled. He hadn't been back to London in nearly fifteen years after visiting for a family vacation. Only ten years old at the time, the affair practically a distant memory.

He felt somewhat uncomfortable, howbeit his feet seeming glued to the floor as he struggled to leave anywhere else away from the front door, though now slightly more off to the side, and out of the way of anymore incoming patrons. Josh glanced at his cell phone, the time being two-thirty in the afternoon, indicating it still had been approximately nine-thirty at night back at home. He was becoming anxious, certain this is where he was told to wait up, and slowly getting impatient. Josh tapped his foot repeatedly, his mind heavy, while using the spare time to contemplate to the adjustments of settling in a different country. A hand then lightly grazing his shoulder, Josh looking back, and a weight hastily lifting off of him.

"Joshua, long time no see!"

Josh smiled widely, a grin stretching across his lips from the sight of an old friend he hadn't seen in ages, and seeing as he held out a palm to him. "It's good to see you, Hayes."

"Likewise." He replied, his English accent thick and refined, and his smile vibrant, exposing his purely straight, white teeth. His eyes a beckoning hazel hue, and cheek stubble thin and profound, while his chestnut brown hair had bangs swooping to one side. Hayes, standing at a height of 6'1", a few inches taller than Josh himself, and his grip firm as the two shook hands. "Welcome to the city of London, I'm certain you're going to love it here."

"I sure hope so, man because going back to the states right now isn't really an option." Josh said, releasing his hand from Hayes', and scratching his forehead nervously.

"You never were that specific on the phone when we last talked. Is everything alright back home? Did something happen?"

Josh quickly dismissed the interrogations. "Yeah, don't worry about it. London _is_ my home now." He said with a shrug. He didn't want to admit the real reason for moving to England, and hoped Hayes would give him the benefit of the doubt, and not question him about it again, at least for a while.

Hayes smiled, and patting Josh on the back as he wrapped an arm around his neck. "Let's get going then, shall we? Your belongings that you had shipped arrived here yesterday. They're back at my place now." He informed, and guiding the two out of the shop to his car outside, parked just along the curb.

Josh's lips parted. "Whoa, a BMW? You stunting like that? The last time I saw you, you were a scrawny little boy with glasses, and a crooked smile." Josh teased, recalling first meeting Hayes during his getaway, and bumping into him at the Queen Elizabeth Olympian park his parents had took him to sometime within their last visit.

Hayes chuckled, his cheeks blushing, embarrassed. "Yeah, well now I'm twenty-three, and working my way out of law school. My father's also a surgeon, so this is all courtesy of him." He explained, and Josh nodded, watching as Hayes walked around the car to the driver's side, while he stood near the passenger's door, waiting entrance.

"Well, anyway I'm happy for you. You've accomplished a lot. I wish I could say all that." Hayes started the car once the two buckling themselves in, and carefully pulling out onto the street.

"What do you mean? You did finish college, didn't you?"

Josh softly rolled his eyes. "I did get my bachelor's degree, but then the next four years after that were kind of… complicated." He said.

Hayes briefly looked to him. "Guess it goes back to whatever reason of you having to leave. Well, no need to fret. I'm happy to have you stay with me until you get going here on your own." He said.

Josh smiled weakly. "Yeah. Thanks again, by the way."

"Anytime."

The time after that fairly quiet, considerably. Josh not doing much conversing with all he had on his mind. Hayes then filling the air of the stiff quietude with the car's radio until finally parking thirty minutes later in front of a large and wide apartment building with plenty of windows, and chromatic yellow bricks. The rain eventually subsiding a few minutes earlier.

Josh stared in awe, the sight of the abstract architectural structure of the framework one to behold as he slowly stepped out of the car, his mouth ample as he stood with his head tilted up. Hayes sauntering up beside him, and smiling modestly.

"No way…"

"What?" Hayes asked, an eyebrow arched.

Josh gazed at him in disbelief. " _What_? What do you mean, what? The only places I ever lived in were a cramped dorm room, a tiny apartment, and a bedroom in my parent's house, and neither can compare to this place."

Hayes shrugged. "I suppose. It's okay." He said, Josh shoved him with a smirk.

"Just show me the inside already." He demanded, and Hayes gladly leading the way. Josh nearly breathless as he stepped through the door.

The space white, modern, and simple with a balcony overlooking the street. Hardwood and tile floors, marble counter tops with a stainless steel sink and refrigerator in the kitchen, and a couch, love seat, and flat screen television in the living room. A plain, round glass table with four chairs sat in the dining area, and a hallway that most likely lead to the bathroom and bedroom. The apartment had been a little cluttered with papers and textbooks as well as a desktop computer sitting in one of the corners evidently for Hayes' studies.

Josh narrowed his eyes at Hayes, acknowledging his nonchalant attitude to him seeing his place first hand. He punched Hayes in the arm, causing him to flinch.

Josh laughed. "Don't tell me your old man paid for all this, too?"

"I do have a side job as well, Joshua. Regardless, no. This is all my mother."

Josh groaned. "Alright, I realize you English like to be formal, but please don't call me Joshua."

"My mistake." Hayes said, grinning. "Anyways, I will be giving you my room for the duration of your stay. All of your things are already situated inside. I will sleep in the living room on the pull out couch."

Josh looked at him, displeased. "Wait, shouldn't I be the one on the couch? I mean, this is your place, man. I don't want to kick you out of your own bedroom."

"Nonsense, I insist. Besides, a lot of my schoolwork is out here, so this will be fine."

"Alright, if you say so." Josh shrugged, and treading his way down the hallway to the bedroom. Hayes' voice traveling to him as he walked, distancing himself.

"I will have to be leaving out soon, but I do have plans for dinner tonight, so do not worry." He informed, though Josh too distracted from the bedroom to respond. A king size mattress smack dab against the wall on the far side of the room across from the door. A window to the left of it, and another flat screen television with cable stationed onto the wall, and a mini fridge in the corner. Hayes didn't appear like the spoiled type, though his parents on the other hand must usually insist on the best money could buy.

Soon closing the door behind himself after perceiving the décor, running across the floor prior to jumping up, and landing back first onto the bed. A grin on his lips, and folding his arms behind his head, while looking up at the ceiling. It was going to be challenging not to appear like a mooch and a scrounge when he was going to be living in a place like this for the next couple of months. Josh savoring every moment here there was.

Hours later, and he didn't even realize he had gone to sleep until a sudden knocking aroused him. He blinked his eyes repeatedly, and looking toward the door just as Hayes materialized.

Josh yawned, still laying back. "What's up?" He asked, groggily and closing his eyes back.

"I need to be getting to the library now, though I should not be gone long. Will you be alright?"

"I literally couldn't be more all right than I am right now." Josh grumbled. He hadn't realized how jet lagged and tired he was until then.

"Okay then. I'll be back once I'm all done with my work." Hayes retorted, and cracking the door as he trekked away.

Josh listened to his footsteps, and movements, and jingle of his keys until the front door finally closed and locked. Hayes displayed a lot of trust in Josh considering they haven't seen each since they were young, though still managing to keep in touch every now and again over the past few years once Josh going back to the states. His stomach then starting to growl. Josh sighed, and lifting himself up, en route for the kitchen.

He closely scrutinized the fridge and cabinets, both filled with more than enough options and varieties. Nevertheless, merely settling on a jar of mini pickles to snack on. He hadn't been too keen on making a mess, and having to clean it up afterwards, or serving up something heavy to eat since Hayes promised he had dinner covered.

Josh plopped down onto the couch in the living room, careful of Hayes's papers and books for law school, and turning the television on to something random, considering he hadn't been familiar with all their different channels. He leaned back, one leg on the table, and crunching on his pickles as he ate right out of the jar. Although, not even fifteen minutes later, and he could hear keys outside the door.

Josh rolled his eyes and chuckled.

He shook his head, immediately taking his leg down, and setting the pickles down before standing up, and casually walking toward the door with his hands in his pockets. "What, did you forget something, Hayes?" Josh said to himself, knowing Hayes to be quite disorganized and absent-minded from time to time. He listened as Hayes seemed to be struggling to unlock the door, it sounding as though he even dropped the keys from his hands at one point.

Josh calmly grasped the knob after unlocking the door, and opening it to reveal the silhouette standing in front of him.

"Thank goodness, I thought I missed you!" Josh stumbled sideways, being slightly pushed aside.

"I desperately need your help, or I might just lose it!"

Josh instinctively furrowed his eyebrows, his heart capsizing from the person he thought to be Hayes, though wasn't. His eyes widened, and his lips parted.

Blonde hair. Pale, porcelain skin, and a petite physique. She paced the room frantically, a hand rubbing across her forehead until she finally started to slow down her movements. Her eyes quickly met his, and her voice softly starting to falter.

She stood stiff, speechless as they gawked at one another. Neither one seeming to have the words, at least not immediately. Josh promptly licked his lips and stammered. "M—Maya? _Maya_?"

She cautiously stepped backwards at the mention of her name. "Wh—What? Where's Hayes? Why are you in his place?"

"What? Maya, _Maya, it's me_! Josh! Josh Matth—"

"I just want to know where Hayes is!" She exclaimed, and anxiously glancing around the apartment before meeting gazes back with Josh.

Josh looked at her, flustered. "Uh, he stepped out, but he said, he'd be back soon."

"Well, then I'm leaving until he comes back." Maya said, walking past Josh to the door, and carrying the several sketch pads in her arms she brought in with her.

Albeit, Josh lightly gripping her arm, and halting her from going any further. "Maya, what are you doing?"

"Please, let go of me." She pleaded, attempting to free herself.

Josh cocked an eyebrow. "Why are you talking in an English accent?"

"I'm begging you, I said let me go!"

"Why are you being like this? You know me! It's me, Maya! Josh? Riley's uncle? You know, your best friend from—"

"I have nothing to say to you, now please, you're hurting me!" Maya cried.

Josh looked at her reluctant and perplexed before gently releasing his hold on her. She stumbled slightly, and momentarily looking at Josh prior to hurriedly ambling to the door to leave. Nothing but silence following her exit.

Josh still remained speechless.

He couldn't believe the odds of seeing her after all these years since the last time they were together back in New York.

Josh awkwardly pursed his lips, and combing his fingers through his hair. He stepped back to the couch, and carefully easing down to sit; his elbows on his knees, and palms together as they touched his lips. Josh forgotten she had moved to live in London, believing they were never going to see each other again after their previous and distressing final encounter with one another.

However, now they had been closer than he ever thought possible. Although, obvious she wanted nothing to do with him.

Admittedly, he didn't blame her.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW » _**It only takes a moment to give a little feedback. This is an AU Joshaya story that takes place in London, England. Hopefully it's interesting so far. I'm also researching London as I write this, so any possible errors or mistakes about the country and its cultures, I apologize for in advance. Thanks to all, who have read, favorited/followed, and reviewed. Much appreciation!**_

 **Recap of Chapter:**

 **Josh moves to London to get away from an ex, and moves in with a mutual childhood friend.**

 **Josh encounters Maya after years of being apart, though she isn't happy to see him.**

And on that note, until next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Shallow Pleasure || _ **Chapter Two**_

"If it means something, take it to heart..."

His fork twinged at the meat, and staring at the dinner nonchalantly. Josh leaned his chin into his palm, a mellow expression on his face as he hardly said a word at all since Hayes coming back home from the library, and an elbow on the table as he suddenly had a loss of appetite. Several hours had come and gone since his run in with Maya, and his mind heavily clouded with the distinct thoughts of nothing and nobody else.

Hayes immediately began cooking the moment he stepped through the door, tossing a bag to the side, and rolling up the sleeves of his button up shirt before washing his hands. Josh barely acknowledged him, however. Instead, laying back on the couch, his hands folded on top of his stomach, and staring up at the ceiling; distracted to the point of not even hearing Hayes walk inside, and still now did he not really say anything worth mentioning.

Hayes sat beside him, his brown eyes glancing at Josh every few intervals, and furrowing his eyebrows skeptically. He swallowed a bite of his London broil, and lightly patting his mouth with a napkin prior to parting his lips to speak. "Joshua," He murmured.

Josh's eyes slowly narrowed over to look at him. Hayes chuckled. "Oh, I did it again. My mistake." He apologized. "Is everything okay, Josh? Do you not like the meal?"

Josh gazed from Hayes, and down to his plate still fully covered with London broil, steamed broccoli, and the garlic and cheddar mashed potatoes his friend graciously prepared for him. He shrugged, shaking his head. "It's not the food,"

"Do you prefer to talk about it? Are you homesick, perhaps?" Hayes asked, worriedly.

Josh groaned, and bitterly dropped his fork, a loud clank and vibration following after. He rubbed his hands down the length of his face. He didn't particularly want to tell Hayes about Maya, considering he wouldn't be eager to explain the reason for her spite against him. Josh sighed, opening his mouth to reply, though intervened from the sound of a cell phone beeping. Hayes promptly set down his fork, and reaching into his back pocket to retrieve his.

"I do apologize. I don't usually like phones at the table. I'll only be a second." He assured, his eyes scanning the screen, and gliding across the words of the text message he received.

Josh arched a brow, looking at him curiously. "Aw, I wonder what could be the matter." Hayes said, still glaring at his phone, a concerned look masking his features.

"What do you mean?" Josh asked.

Hayes briefly shifted his eyes from the cell phone back to him. "Well, I've been trying to get in contact with a friend of mine since I came back, but she's been ignoring all of my calls and messages until now. She just texted me back." He explained. Josh's heart quickly started to tremor. He had a hunch about the 'she' Hayes was referring to.

He scratched his neck anxiously. "Oh, really? What did she say?"

"She's supposed be coming over, but said something came up. She won't say any more." Hayes told him, and Josh shamefully beginning to roll his eyes. He knew Maya had been refusing with wanting to be near him, despite stating she'd be back. Josh leaned forward in his seat, his arms folded on top of the table, and gazing at his still unfinished food.

He pursed his lips, feigning acknowledgment. "That sucks… What's her name?" Josh asked, as though he didn't already know her.

Hayes smiled instantly. "Maya. Maya Hart. Oh, how I wish you could've gotten to meet her." He beamed.

Josh smiled crookedly. "Yeah. It's unfortunate." He remarked, his grin faltering. "How do you know each other?"

Hayes finished up a sip from his beverage, and looked at Josh casually. "If I do recall properly, I met her when she first moved here a couple years back. She was just moving into her apartment, and I offered to assist her. You know, lift boxes, move furniture, buy her a few essentials—"

"Hold on," Josh chimed. "You _bought_ her things?"

Hayes nodded slowly, perplexed by Josh's questioning. "Yes. She had been empty of such things like bowls and silverware, or curtains for her windows. I'd drive her around, and pay for items since she still had been short of our England currency. Why, is there something the matter? Is that not done back in the states?"

Josh stared at Hayes speechlessly, his mouth ample before gradually sealing his lips. He shook his head. "Oh. Never mind, just forget it."

Eventually, Hayes smiled again. "Well, to make a long story short, we've been close ever since. We have meals at each other's places, and I occasionally help and critique her with her art, while she assists me with my studies for law. You could easily call it a mutually beneficial friendship, I suppose." He said, and Josh awkwardly shifted in his chair, his eyes leisurely averting away from Hayes'. From the sound of it, it didn't seem as though the two had anything more than a friendship, though Josh still wanted to be sure.

He picked at his food again, and reluctantly took a bite, not wanting to waste any of the food Hayes had cooked for him. "Just a friendship? So… you two have never…" Josh said, his voice tapering, and Hayes looking at him with a quirked eyebrow. He didn't understand what Josh had been asking, or why he was asking it.

He finished off the rest of his dinner, cleaning his plate, and sitting back against the chair, while he looked at Josh curiously. "I don't understand?"

Josh grumbled, rolling his eyes. "C'mon man, don't tell me you've never been with a girl before."

Hayes cheeks started to flush. "Of course, I have, but—" He stopped, his eyes widening from realization. "Wait, are you perhaps insinuating Maya and myself were once exclusive?"

Josh gave him a look as if silently asking if it were true. Hayes calmly cleared his throat. "Well, sorry to say, but no we were not. Maya and I have been nothin more than neighbors and comrades. Why do you ask?" For some reason, Josh found that hard to believe, which he tested with his next statement.

"Uh, just curious. I mean, she does have a key to your apartment after all."

Hayes' eyes widened slightly, and soon fiddling with the collar of his shirt. "We've been friends for years, Joshua. We trust one another." He said, though still Josh felt doubtful. He'd never heard of having keys to someone else's home unless there was something more going on. Hayes gazed at him strangely. "Pardon my asking, but how are you aware of us having keys between each other?"

Josh's heart quickly sunk to his stomach. He could lie, though then that lie would then require another lie, and it honestly wasn't worth all the effort. He sighed, defeated. "Alright, fine. We might've _met_ , while you were out. She stopped by, and she tried using keys to get in." Josh confessed, Hayes' brows furrowing, and staring at him closely.

"Did she say why she came by?"

Josh shrugged carelessly. "Probably like you said before—to look at her work. She wasn't here long…" He said, solemnly.

"Well, how did she seem when she left? Was she okay? Honest, I'm a little worried now." Hayes replied, and Josh hurriedly gazing straight ahead at him. An idea beginning to formulate.

"You know, now that you mention it, she _did_ appear kind of off." Josh murmured, playing along.

Hayes crossed his arms, his countenance tense. "I hope she's okay. It's not like her not to talk to me."

"Maybe we should go check up on her. _You_ should… go check on her. I mean, I could go, too. I mean, if you think that's okay. Haha, I don't want to impose or anything. _You_ _two_ are the friends after all." Josh rambled, and laughing nervously.

Hayes softly pursed his lips. "No, I think I'll be respectful, and give her some space. My mother always taught me that people will come to you when they're ready. I know Maya. She'll come around soon enough." He decided, his English accent steady and calm, though Josh subsequently starting to groan. He knew Hayes had a point, but he didn't care. He needed an excuse to see Maya, and didn't want to reveal more than he was willing to about them to Hayes just yet.

Josh had been desperate. "Well, how about I go?" He suggested. "I know we don't know each other, but sometimes it's easier talking to a stranger than it is someone close. Maybe give me a chance?" He pleaded.

Hayes silently stared at him, calculating. "I'm not for certain. What if she's showering, or painting, or has—"

"Won't know unless we try. C'mon, how 'bout it?" Josh stressed, eagerly standing up from his chair.

"Joshua, I'm serious. Why don't we just give her some ti—"

"What apartment is hers?"

"Uh, she's two floors down. Apartment 3C, but—"

"Alright, be back soon!" Josh exclaimed, and sprinting away from the dining room table, his plate still full of food. Hayes glanced back at him, an arm resting on the back of his chair, and seeing as Josh slammed the door behind him on his way out. Hayes suspiciously cocked a brow.

Josh jogged down the hallway, and fleeing down the staircase to the third floor rather than waiting for an elevator. He was unrelenting, zealous to see Maya again, though still somewhat timid. He didn't even know what'd he say once he were to step in front of her door. Although, an explanation probably being the best route to go.

Josh halted in front of her doorway, his heart palpitating as now only a mere wooden door separated the two of them. He frantically thought of what to say. Maya's possible reaction to seeing him, considering their last encounter had been short of anything pleasant, had him feeling anxious. Josh exhaled a breath, and hesitantly raising his fist to knock, praying she wouldn't ask, _who is it_?

He stepped back slightly, and faintly hearing Maya's voice in the background as she approached the door from the inside. Josh listened to the sound of locks unlocking, and the door slowly beginning to open, his breath lost in his throat.

"Hello—" Maya then screamed the minute Josh's arms encircling her waist and backside as he lifted her up off of the floor, and holding her in his arms. "Stop it! What are you doing!"

Josh walked further into the apartment, and closing the door back with his foot. He gazed up at Maya with a smirk. "Uh, I kind of improvised. I didn't want you to slam the door in my face when you realized it was me."

Maya quietly stared at Josh, though only momentarily. She wrestled, struggling to get out of his firm hold. "Maya, please just talk to me!"

"What is wrong with you?" Maya bellowed, pressing her palms against Josh's face, pushing his head back.

"I have to admit, your English accent is adorable, but I'm not leaving until you talk to me."

"Josh!"

He smiled. "Glad to know you didn't forget my name,"

Maya groaned again. "Please, before I call the police!"

"You really wanna send the London feds after me, Maya? Is it even really worth all that?" Josh laughed. Maya then still attempting to break free, while Josh merely wanted her to calm down, so she could listen to him. Albeit, as she continued to scream, kick, and plead to be let down, Josh briefly distracted from something he managed to hear even amongst Maya's voice.

He averted his eyes, glancing around her. "Pardon, but why are you hurting Maya?" A voice, another thick English accent, abruptly asked of him.

Josh furrowed his eyebrows. A guy standing across the room from him stared at him, appearing to be the same height as Hayes, blue eyes, a dimple chin, slight stubble, and dark brown hair swooped and gelled up in the front. Josh cocked an eyebrow, loosening his hold on Maya, but still refraining from putting her down. He turned his body slightly, so he could look at the guy more clearly. "Who wants to know?"

"Well, I could hear Maya's screams all the way from the other room. She went to answer the door, and now I come out here to see you man handling her." The guy replied.

Josh scoffed, chuckling. "I swear, it's funny how much you English can get away with saying because of your accent, but for the record, I'm not—"

"Please, help me Roland!" Maya gritted through her teeth. Josh looked up at her, his lips ample as he glared in disbelief. How many other guys did Maya even know?

Roland promptly started to walk forward. "I don't want any trouble, but you're clearly hurting her. Put her down to prevent any unnecessary confrontation, please." He said, cordially. Josh reluctant, though slowly lowering Maya back down to her feet. She immediately stumbled backward. Roland stepping closer, and embracing an arm around her waist.

"Are you okay, Maya?"

She ignored him, her eyes never once leaving Josh's. She thought perhaps she was seeing things, that there was no way Josh had really been in London, though there he was. He looked at Maya, his lips parted, heart pulsating, and at a loss for words. He hadn't expected anyone else to be in her apartment, and now he appeared like a stranger trying to hurt her. He sighed, pursing his lips, and hiding his hands in his pockets. Momentarily, he looked down to his feet. He chuckled, feigning carelessness. "Is this your way of getting back at me?"

"Why are you here?" Maya asked, more softly now than before; vague as to whether she meant here in her apartment, or here in London. Either way, Josh didn't answer.

He glanced back to Roland, his arm still caressing Maya's backside. "So, you're the boyfriend, huh?" Josh retorted, nonchalantly. Maya's eyes quickly widening, a gasp leaving her throat.

"Josh! _Shut up_!" She yelped, her English accent suddenly dispersing. Josh arched a brow. Roland, too looking rather perplexed.

"What, it's pretty obvious you two are toge—"

"That's it! You need to go, _now_!" Maya angrily paced the floor toward him, and shoving him through the door prior to slamming it in his face. Josh stood there in the hallway alone, replaying Maya's reaction and tone of voice in his mind the minute he mentioned _boyfriend_.

He leaned closer to the door, trying to eavesdrop. "Do you know him, Maya?"

"No! I mean, _yes_... but—Trust me, he's unimportant." Maya spoke, her English accent back, though sounding remorseful. Josh knew Maya hadn't been happy to see him, but now it seemed as though she flat out wished she didn't even know him. He bowed his head in shame, and gradually trekking back up to Hayes' place.

Josh walked through the door, and Hayes hastily looking up at the sound of it closing shut. He'd been in the midst of studying, though temporarily pausing to question Josh about Maya.

"Well, did you talk to her? Is she okay?"

"She's more than okay." Josh grunted, and walking down the hallway to Hayes' bedroom. He closed the door behind himself, and sluggishly maneuvering to the mattress before lying back down on it.

Maya may have wanted nothing to do with him, but that wasn't going to stop Josh from wanting to talk to her, and finding out the truth about Roland.

Several hours then passed, the time almost eleven at night, and Josh still wide awake. He laid with his hands folded behind his head and chest bare, restraining from putting on a T-shirt after taking a shower. Nothing on him except some boxer shorts and pajama pants. Josh stayed silent, listening for any possible noise or movements from Hayes.

After a while, lifting from the bed, and slipping on some shoes. He carefully pulled the door open, silently stepping out, and peeking out into the living room, and around the corner of the hallway. Hayes, sound asleep with his head resting against the back of the couch, and a textbook in his lap. Josh then quietly crept to the front door, grabbing the keys off of the key hook, and slipping out the door, en route back to Maya's apartment.

There was still some unfinished business.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW » _**It only takes a minute to give a little feedback. What did you think?**_

 **Recap of Chapter:**

 **Hayes explains his relationship with Maya after Josh grows suspicious.**

 **Josh goes to see Maya, and meets a guy named Roland with her. He presumes the two of being together.**

 **Maya throws Josh out of her apartment when he says, "boyfriend" in front of Roland.**

 **Question:**

 **1\. Do you think it's normal for Hayes and Maya to have keys to each other's apartments? 2. Why do you think Maya grew nervous at the mention of Roland and her being together?**

And until next chapter, thanks to all who have read, followed/favorited, and reviewed. Much appreciation!


	3. Chapter 3

Shallow Pleasure || _ **Chapter Three**_

"If it means something, take it to heart…"

…

He stood in front of her doorway, his heart palpitating as he contemplated his next actions. The last he'd seen Maya, she threw him out of her apartment, a look of rage in her eyes just before slamming the door in his face. Josh exhaled a breath, exasperated. She obviously didn't want him around, and still he proceeded to counteract against her. He merely wanted to talk, to not feel the guilt anymore of what happened between them previously. Albeit, he didn't know what he'd do if he ever did get the chance to explain, or how the blonde would react once hearing the truth. Maya may have been petite, though her size only causing her ruthless side to be that much more intimidating.

Josh slowly backed away, his eyes scrutinizing the door, and the image of Roland promptly coming into view. From his attractive blue eyes to his appealing English accent, Josh could understand if there really were perhaps something intimate ensuing amongst the two. Roland overshadowed him in every superior aspect possible, at least so he believed. Josh clenching his fists, his nerves slowly getting the best of him. In all of his years growing up, hadn't a single female showed as much interest in him as Maya had, it usually being the other way around. Josh laughed in her face, mocked her of her feelings, and said things he couldn't take back or forget no matter how he tried to. He wouldn't have blamed Maya if she did call the cops on him, though still relieved she didn't. He never intentionally meant to hurt her. Now only if he could tell her that.

He raised his hand toward the door, the key pointing outward at the lock, slipping it through, and starting to turn—a subtle click sounding after. Josh clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth, and softly pushing the door open. Technically he had been trespassing into her apartment without her knowledge or consent, so if she felt the need to call the police on him before, she definitely had a reason to now. However, despite it all, he tried not to think about it.

Josh quietly closed the door behind him, and biting down on his lip, attempting to be stealthy. He squinted his eyes, adjusting to the darkness before stepping any further. He'd only been in Maya's apartment briefly, too distracted from the situation with her and Roland to really get a look around. Josh imagined hers to be setup similar to Hayes', therefore presuming the hallway to be going in the same direction as his.

He silently walked forward, acknowledging the living room, and glass balcony doors right near it. Josh slightly turned his head, catching view of a corridor, and reluctantly maneuvering his way down it. He came to a door—a closet, then another—the bathroom, and finally her bedroom. Josh flexed his fingers, nearly sweating as he noticed the cracked ample door. He softly pressed his palm against it, gradually pushing it open more, and flinching from the slight noise.

Josh stopped, surveying if the sound wrestled Maya out of her sleep. He peeked inside, the blonde in a fetal position in the center of her mattress, her room dimly lit. Josh squinted his eyes, Maya's room cluttered with scattered sketch papers, an easel in the corner, complete and incomplete canvases aligned against the wall, and paints and paint brushes on her night stand. She seemed to sleep, eat, and breath art. Josh took a breath of relief.

Hushfully tip-toeing closer to her bedside, Josh gazing at the sight of her unconscious state. Maya's lips open and snoring softly, entirely oblivious of his presence. Josh smiled, the urge to caress her cheek, and remove strands of blonde hair away from her eyes being painfully difficult to ignore. Soon his gaze narrowing to the sketch pad settled right beside her. Josh furrowed his eyebrows. Gently leaning forward and across the bed to retrieve it, Josh's arm reaching and extending over, touching it with the tips of his fingers prior to carefully lifting it up and off of her bed.

Maya altered slightly, yawning and stretching before shifting in another direction; slumber taking her once more.

Josh looked at the page, his face stiff and thoughts boggled—the depiction unfinished, but still easy to interpret; his heart plummeting down into the pit of his stomach. The image vivid, portraying him hanging over a tank of great white sharks. Josh's eyes widened. Maya's spite for him had gone deeper than he originally sought to believe. He turned the page, another drawing of him, except this time, sketched as a monkey in a cage with other monkeys. Josh chuckled, the picture offensive, but still somehow humorous. He briefly looked to Maya, her body gently rising and falling as she breathed. She'd been so cute, yet so emotional.

Josh continued to flip through the pages until the aggressive sketches of him finally subsided. Afterwards, setting it back down, and standing tensely, while glancing around the darkened room. The guilt of being inside of Maya's apartment without her permission suddenly beginning to dawn over him. Josh opting to leave, though later distracted from the view of her cell phone plainly lying down beside her feet. He contemplated, his eyes frantically darting back and forth between it and Maya's sleeping face.

Josh listening as his conscience dwelled on whether or not to peek into her privacy, his decision candidly not a surprise. He calmly but hurriedly grabbed it into his hands, and practically sprinting back into the living room to read and disclose any information worth giving him answers—from how Maya truly felt about him to whom Roland really could've been aside from just a decently handsome guy.

First he scanned through the photos, Maya's phone having thousands. A plethora of her with his niece Riley, a few with Lucas and Farkle, and very few of herself. Josh even noticing a plentiful number of pictures of Hayes, and some of the two together. Josh scrunched his brows, overlooking those. He no longer had a reason to be suspicious of them, considering Hayes didn't seem interested in Maya in _that_ way. Nevertheless, his anger quickly erupting once seeing the photographs of her and Roland, one in particular causing him envy.

Josh scrutinized the picture distastefully, the image of observing the pair together with their noses touching, and lustful smirks on their cheeks inducing nothing but bitterness. He gagged, moving from the pictures to text messages. He knew he'd been crossing a line sleuthing through those, but still did he decide to simply go for broke. Josh read her most recent messages, cardinally a couple between her and Hayes. Lastly, the ones from Roland. Josh's cheeks quickly starting to flush. Maya and him clearly in the 'lovey dove' stages of their relationship, presuming they really _were_ together. Josh wanting to vomit, though only because of it being Roland and not him.

From the good morning and night messages to the frequently scheduled times to see one another, Josh hating Roland's guts even more now than before. He continued to scroll, his brain indulged in the messages as if he were reading an addictive teenage drama book. Josh couldn't stop, but not like he wanted to; realizing then of his number not within Maya's contacts. He shrewdly input it in, hopelessly praying she wouldn't find and delete it later.

Josh then with an amused grin on his lips after the fact before going back to read messages. While absentminded with pure selfishness, he suddenly recoiled, yelping in trepidation from a sudden touch on his shoulder.

"What are you doing in here?" Said a voice.

Josh panting heavily as he glared at the figure towering over him. "Hayes?" He asked, face distorted into perplexity.

"Why are you in Maya's apartment?" Hayes whispered, hoping to remain unnoticed and unheard.

Josh looked at him strangely. "Me? What are _you_ doing in here?" He interrogated. He knew he hadn't been in the position to question, though doing anything to seem not only as the guilty one.

"I woke up to use the bathroom, and walked by to see the bedroom door open. You hadn't been inside, and soon I noticed my keys to be missing. I instinctively thought to check here." Hayes explained, and Josh awkwardly twisting his lips sideways. Hayes then glancing between him and the cell phone in his hands. "Care to explain why you're sitting on Maya's couch, intruding through her privacy? You can't read those."

"Show me a sign that says I can't," Josh replied, standing to his feet.

"It's impolite, Joshua." Hayes argued.

Josh soon groaning from the full enunciation of his name. "Haven't you ever heard of innocent until proven guilty? Or, what one doesn't know, won't hurt them? If you and I leave now, Maya will never know what happened." He said smugly, a smirk easing at his lips.

"Dare to put some money where your mouth is?" Josh's eyes soon starting to widen, heart beating against his chest. Hayes also looking as though he'd seen a ghost. They slowly turned their heads, Maya's silhouette daunting as she stood across from them, leaning on the wall of the hallway with her arms crossed. Momentarily, she gazed at Hayes until finally, her eyes never leaving Josh's.

He hid her phone into his back pocket. "Okay, before you think to call the police, just hear me out." Josh pleaded, shielding his hands out to her.

Maya silent, slowly walking forward still with her arms crossed. She stood directly in front of him just a few feet away. She shrugged nonchalantly. "Go ahead, boing. Humor me." Maya retorted, her voice rigid and steady as the two glanced at one another.

Josh briefly looked to an anxious Hayes before undoubtedly surrendering. He huffed. "Alright, don't be mad at Hayes. He's only in here to get me out of here. This is all me."

"That's obvious enough. How about saying something useful, captain?" Maya said, wittily. Josh temporarily blushing from the old given nickname of 'boing' to discreetly being called, Captain Obvious.

He gently pursed his lips. "Why do I get the feeling that whatever I say won't make a difference on how this ends?"

Maya smirked, the first smile Josh has seen from her since the two coming in contact. He'd gladly take it, even if it wasn't genuine. "Maybe because you're seeking forgiveness when in actuality, you don't deserve it." She said, her smile hastily faltering. Josh scratched his neck, embarrassed.

Hayes glared at him questionably. "What does she mean, forgiveness? I thought you two didn't know each other? Unless perhaps she means for sneaking into her apartment?" Josh immediately face palmed.

"Okay, that's enough. This is obviously pointless. Maya, if you're going to call the cops, can it at least wait 'til morning?" Josh said cannily, and Hayes looking between the two, bewildered.

"Now, now there's no need for that. Maya, I don't know what's going on here, but I can assure you this will not happen again. I've known Joshua since we were rugrats, I'm sure he doesn't normally behave this way." Hayes remarked, and Maya subtly rolling her eyes. "He's staying with me until he gets adjusted to the life of living in London much like you had to do if you remember properly, and I promise you I will be making sure he doesn't upset you again."

"He can't upset me more than he already has." Maya mumbled to herself, much to the two's dismay.

"And if it's all the same to you, we'll just be going. It's extremely late, anyhow. Come now, Joshua." Hayes stated, Josh flustered from the blatant 'come hither' response. Even to him did he think of Hayes as adorable, especially with the accent. He couldn't lie, nor deny it. Hayes didn't even know what had truly been the issue, though still choosing to defend him. From allowing him to stay in his apartment to this, Josh wouldn't ever know how to repay him.

Maya, nevertheless quiet, and watching as the two trekked toward the front door together—Hayes graciously taking the lead, and Josh following in tow, his head slightly down. Her voice then ringing through his ears. "Did you really think you were going to leave out of here with my phone in your pocket?"

Josh halted, and turning to Maya, clueless. He glanced behind at his back pocket. "Oh, how'd that get in there? My mistake." He said, mocking Hayes of his English accent when he occasionally says, _my mistake_. Maya stifling a giggle.

She stepped up to him, Josh extracting the phone from his pocket to hand it to her, and their hands gently brushing together. Maya blushing the moment their fingers touched. Although, unbeknownst to herself. "Thanks…" She murmured.

Josh nervously rubbed up the side of his arm. "I'm sorry." Maya's eyes then trailing up from along his abs to his eyes, her anger toward him ultimately misguiding her attention of his bare chest until now. Hayes silent, while merely watching the two.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" She asked, rhetorically.

Josh shrugged. "I wish I hadn't," He said, thinking back to the photos and messages between her and Roland. "but at least he makes you happy." Maya then refraining from an immediate response.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Josh repeated, brows furrowed.

"I'll talk to you." She clarified, and Josh's insides twisting into knots. "I don't care about what you have to say, but it won't kill me to at least listen…" She whispered, Josh now the breathless one between the both of them. He slowly moved closer, staring down at her wistfully. He never thought to ever hear those words. Josh smiled, and seeing as Maya glanced around him to look at Hayes; he'd eventually done the same.

Hayes cocked a brow incredulously. "I don't understand?"

Josh chuckled. "Ain't that the truth." He teased. "Don't worry, man. Maya and I just want to talk. I'll be back up soon." Josh assured, though Hayes hesitant. He looked to Maya for confirmation.

She nodded, smiling lightly. "You'll be the first one I call if something goes wrong." She taunted, Josh gazing at her with his eyes wide. That time, giggling for all to hear. Josh smirked, the sound melodic like music to his ears.

"Alright. I guess I'll be on my way then. Please, hurry back, Joshua."

"Just for you, Hayes." Josh replied, and Hayes closing the door on his way out. The room then with a stiff quietude. Josh stared back to Maya, noticing as her eyes averted away. Albeit, nervous as he mumbled.

"Okay, so… _where do we start_?"

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW » _**It only takes**_ _ **a moment to give a little feedback. This chapter might not have been too interesting, as it's mainly more of a filler until chapter four. Answers will finally be given, and I'm typing it all as of now. It should be posted tomorrow depending on the reviews, and how long it is.**_

 **Recap of Chapter:**

 **Josh sneaks into Maya's apartment, and snoops through her phone.**

 **Maya agrees to listen to Josh, and his explanation.**

And until next chapter, thanks to all who have read, followed/favorited, and reviewed. Much apprecation!


	4. Chapter 4

Shallow Pleasure || _ **Chapter Four**_

"If it means something, take it to heart…"

…

She stared at him, her mouth ample, and a distressed look on her face. Maya listening intently to the words as they eased pass his lips. He'd been saying all the right things, though still did it feel odd. The emotions she had towards him were as raw as they come. She admired all there'd been about him. From his good natured personality to his mellow attractiveness. Maya yearned for his subtle touch, and soft stare whenever gazing at her. For years had she wanted Josh to notice her, and now better late than never. She could sense her heart pulsating, and insides beginning to churn. Maya stiff as she opted for silence.

She watched as Josh towered over her, his height easily surpassing her own. He gently cupped her crimson cheeks, his lips ajar, and eyelids low as he glared between her mouth and her pale blue irises. Josh could feel his own heart rapidly beating against his chest, and conscience strengthening the willpower to finally commit the once forsaken. He leaned forward into her, Maya's chin tilted upward to suitably touch her lips with his. She felt his breath against her skin, an overwhelming rush coursing through her veins, while waiting for the inevitable.

Josh's lips hovered above hers, lightly grazing, though a kiss still not in full swing. Maya restless, the temptation frustrating, and loathing his discreet teasing. She wanted to know what it felt like as she could no longer resist. She tightly grabbed ahold of his shirt, whispering before bringing him closer. "Why are you still making me wait?"

"I just want to be sure this is really what you want," He mumbled, releasing her cheeks to cuddle her waist.

Maya gritted through her teeth. "For years you've pushed me aside, and now suddenly I'm moments away from kissing you. Do you really think I haven't prepared myself for this?" She coaxed, and Josh craving her lips even more now than before.

"We can't undo this, Maya—"

"Just shut up and kiss me, Josh." Maya demanded, her tone deliberate, while a smirk gradually creeping across his mouth. Josh excited in more ways than one. He slowly pecked her lips, quick and gentle, and waiting as he anticipated her reaction. He bit down on his lip as a grin appeared along Maya's cheeks. She pulled him back down, and interlocking their lips again, the embrace slow and chaste.

Josh undoubtedly dazed and delirious, holding Maya delicately, and savoring the soft, tender plumpness of her lips blended with her flavoring cherry chap stick. He suppressed a smirk, feeling as she distinctly bit down on his lip. Josh voluntarily parting lips, inviting her tongue to tangle with his.

The endearment lewd and passionate, and the skin on his face quickly beginning to radiate. Maya's hands soon moving from his shirt to his neck, her fingers combing through the hairs in the back of his head. Not even for a minute did she believe it would ever happen: Josh holding her in his arms, and thoughts vague, while her lips pressed against his. She didn't want it to stop, their mouths seeming to fit perfectly together. Although, Maya's heart slightly breaking the minute he pulled back even if only to catch his breath. She briefly looked down, a grin playing at her lips as she averted her eyes from his. Josh lifted her chin, and touching his forehead to hers. He promptly pecked her lips again, repeatedly trailing kisses from her forehead, cheek, nose, and jaw before back down to her lips; smiling and talking between each pause.

"It's wrong to do this knowing we won't be able to do it again," He murmured, shifting his hands down to hers, and intertwining their fingers together. Albeit, Maya couldn't care less about the technicalities, merely satisfied with the outcome itself. She parted her lips to speak, but hastily disrupted from a sudden voice overshadowing hers. Josh immediately backing a good few feet away; both of them peering to see, who had interrupted them. Josh's heart later capsizing into the pit of his stomach, and breath lost in his throat—ridiculing looks on either of the guys' faces, and a taunting tone to their voices as they openly laughed at him.

"What's this, Josh?" One said cynically. Josh embarrassed to notice two of his friends sneering at him and Maya.

Maya closely stood behind him, glancing at Josh with an eyebrow raised. "What are you guys doing here?" Josh questioned, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh, nothing. Although, maybe just in time for the second act." His other friend mocked, a snarky grin on his lips as the two guys laughed, and giving one another a high-five. Josh soon ditching Maya's side, and ambling forward to stand directly across from his friends; not a single glance back in her direction.

He mumbled low enough to prevent her from listening. "How much did you see?"

"Hopefully nothing at all," Gregg remarked, a friend of Josh's with blue eyes and dark brown hair. He then looked to Liam, a guy with brown eyes and light brown hair, bangs combed up in the front, and slightly shorter than Gregg, though still taller than Josh.

Liam smirked. "She's a baby, Josh. What are you even doing with her?" He taunted, Josh biting the insides of his cheeks, and anxiously diverting his gaze. "We just scored us some bomb ass bitches to fuck around with, but instead find you here talking with some midget." Josh tightly closed his eyelids, inhaling a deep breath. He knew Maya had been hearing every single comment to spew from his friends' mouths.

"You guys didn't have to come looking for me…" He mumbled, his face flushed, and legs weak. He couldn't dare look back at Maya now.

Gregg chuckled. "Dude, if you like blondes, we'll get you a blonde, but _she's_ a nobody."

"Yeah, why pay attention to someone younger than you, who ain't experienced in shit? How much you want to bet she's still a virgin? You're wasting your time, bro."

"It's not always about sex, you know?" Josh protested, slowly angering from the words cascading from their mouths. Meanwhile, Maya quietly standing a fair distance away from them, their words circulating within her mind. Humiliated had been an understatement, though refusing to simply runaway in hopes Josh would defend her, especially considering what happened earlier between them just moments ago.

"It is when you're our age." Gregg said. "She'll learn soon enough. Next time you see her, she'll probably know every position possible. That's when she'll be worth something. Otherwise, she's useless."

"Tell her to call when she can handle tequila, body shots, and all-nighters. We live to have fun, Josh. Our futures mean nothing right now." Liam retorted, and grabbing ahold of Josh before spinning him around to face Maya. He widened his eyes speechlessly, mouth ample, while witnessing the tears stinging at her eyes, and falling along her cheeks.

Maya stood stiffly, arms folded across her chest, and attempting to appear nonchalant and unaffected. Gregg patted Josh on the back.

"We want you to look at her, and tell it to her straight. No reason getting her hopes up, right?" He said, and Josh truthfully considering the advice. He only cared for Maya because she'd be catching a flight to London in the next few hours, a chance of never seeing her again, and Josh figuring he'd give her the one and only thing he knew she always wanted from him—his affection. In his mind, their kiss together more of a _goodbye_ rather than _I love you, too_ , at least so he told himself.

Maya softly parted her lips, a look of distress on her face, and watching as Josh began to smirk. " _Don't_ , Josh."

"What can I say, Hart? I can't argue with what makes sense." Josh retaliated, and opting now not even to address her by her first name. Subsequently, more tears leaking from Maya's eyes. "You're leaving, anyway. Why not make this easy?"

"Because you don't just kiss someone like that, and then spit it back in their face!" Maya hollered, tears blurring her vision, and stepping up to Josh, while jabbing a finger to his chest.

Josh's grin momentarily faltering before quickly returning. He laughed hysterically. "I'm thinking you might be just a little bit obsessed with me. There's no way a crush this big is normal, let alone _healthy_." He said, judgmentally.

Maya soon silent, her watery eyes intensely scrutinizing every inch of his face in pure disbelief. She briefly sniffed, wiping clear of her nose and cheeks. She smirked at him fictitiously. "Wow," She huffed, and Josh shrugged, sensing the rewarding stares of his friends.

"What?"

"I'm just amazed at how much of an idiot you are when they're around." Maya said, admittedly.

Gregg laughed, entirely unfazed at her attempts to offend them. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Yeah, don't get snippy with us just because we helped our friend to see that dating some little girl is devil's play. Josh could be with you all he wants, but then he'd be _settling_." Liam consigned, and all three in an uproar of laughter.

Maya scoffed, but lifting her chin high. She wouldn't dare walk away giving them the satisfaction. "Well, I hope you have fun with your whores and liquor, instead of doing something with yourself, Josh, and I hope these morons fall down with you." Maya replied, and ambling forward to step passed them, though not before a hard hand slapping at her behind, and a palm groping one of her breasts. She flinched, stumbling prior to looking back to Josh and his friends just in time to see Gregg and Liam slap hands.

"Come back when your ass and boobs are bigger!" One yelled, and Josh merely silent. More tears then flooding Maya's eyes, despite her greater judgement, though gazing away, so the three wouldn't notice. She walked until being far enough away to run. Maya not caring at all if she were to ever see Josh again.

Josh hardly said a word, the flashback painful to even think about. He'd been young and foolish, and wanting nothing more than his two friends' approval. Eventually, he glanced at Maya, and a confused look on his face as she sat across from him. Josh scrunched his face, feeling speechless. "Uh, why are we in the bathroom drinking chocolate milk out of coffee mugs?" He asked, the two currently sitting with one another in the empty bathtub of her bathroom after Maya finally agreeing to talk to him.

She casually sipped from her cup. "You're just bitter you didn't think of it."

"I wouldn't want to think of it." Josh retorted, and Maya playfully rolling her eyes.

She shrugged. "I don't know, I thought it'd be nice. A bathroom is the most private room, and drinking milk, while sitting in a bathtub seemed like the best way to keep me calm. I'm not exactly looking forward to this." Maya said. Josh awkwardly tapping the sides of his cup, and biting his lip nervously.

Maya simply looked at him. " _Talk_." She pressed, wanting to separate herself from Josh sooner than later. She didn't really want to be talking to him, and she didn't care about any explanations because nothing would change how things had happened. Maya only giving him the chance, so he'd finally quit with asking her to listen, especially since the desperation going as far as sneaking into her apartment.

Josh gazed at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry I broke into your apartment, and stole your phone. I only did it because you wouldn't tell me about you and Roland."

Maya immediately furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you—I don't _have_ to tell you about me and Roland. Who are you to even decide that?"

"Maya, you acted all weird as soon as I called him your boyfriend."

"Because that's none of your business!" Maya bellowed, flustered by Josh's so called apology. He claimed he wanted to explain, though his attempts only making matters worse.

"Maya, I can't even talk to you alone because you got some guy in your apartment, who thinks he knows something when really, he hasn't a clue. He called me a man handler."

"What is there not to know?" Maya argued, Josh looking at her intently. "You completely humiliated me, and laughed in my face with your obnoxious friends! I thought you were finally coming around!"

"Maya, you're three years younger than me!"

"When has that ever mattered!" She shouted, her voice still louder than Josh's, regardless of him beginning to yell back. "Why did it matter then, and why should it matter now? You kissed me for God's sake, and you can pretend to act like it was nothing, but we both know you liked it just as much as I did!" Maya exclaimed, and Josh quiet as he thought of what to say. He didn't know why he'd still been denying it. Although, apparently lying just easier than confessing. Josh knew why he kissed Maya that day, and if he ever had the chance, he'd do it again.

Maya snarled, and sipping from her cup to calm herself down; refusing to say anything she'd possibly regret, despite Josh deserving of every coarse name there was. "Roland helps me, Josh." She suddenly murmured, and Josh curiously quirking a brow, yearning for her to elaborate. "I thought of that moment every second of every day it seemed like. When I met Roland, he just… helped me to forget."

"What are you saying, Maya?" Josh asked, and she grunted.

"I like him a hell of a lot, but can't bring myself to do anything about it." She whispered, her eyes glaring into her nearly empty mug of chocolate milk. Maya had gone from being bold about her feelings to always second guessing herself. Albeit, the confession like a bullet to the chest. Josh couldn't be surprised Maya eventually found somebody new, though still wishing somehow that there'd been a tiny bit of hope for the two of _them_ being together.

He sighed, and carefully setting his cup down on the side of the tub. Josh looked at Maya sincerely. "Are you afraid he'll reject you because of what's been said about you? Because it's not true," He said sternly, Maya breathless and confused from his abrupt shift in attitude. "I don't want you believing you'll never be good or attractive enough for a guy to like you because your butt or… chest isn't appealing. There's a lot more to you than looks, and you know it. I might not have stuck up for you that day, but that doesn't mean I agree with any of it."

"So, why didn't you?" Maya said, her gaze penetrating, while looking at Josh spitefully. Finding out he might not have liked her back didn't hurt nearly as much as him laughing and teasing her for liking him at all. Josh completely ignored their kiss all because his friends had him believing that older, experienced girls were more worth it than 'girls like her'.

Josh slowly pursed his lips. "Because at the time, some of it I did believe." He admitted. "I felt like I needed to be with a girl, who could fulfill my urges and satisfy me in a way I would never have you do. They had teased you for being a virgin, but if anything, you should've felt lucky. My first time wasn't even all that, and guys actually do think and care about that more than most people probably think. Some of us do, anyway." Josh muttered, though Maya finding it very hard to believe just as he said.

"If I could go back, and do it all over again with a girl I actually care about rather than someone, who started off as a nothing more than a fling to later a girlfriend out to kill me, _I would_." Josh blurted, and Maya's eyebrows raising as his last few words embedded into her brain.

She stammered. "Wait, what? You mean, a girl tried to—"

"It's not important. Just know it's why I'm here." Josh intervened, and the bathroom silent for several minutes. He then reached back to his cup, and gulping down the rest of what been left inside—a chocolate mustache visible just under his nose.

Maya bit her lip skeptically. "Well… did we solve anything by doing this?"

"I don't know. You just admitted to liking someone, who isn't me, and I have to say, it feels kind of weird." Josh replied. "For as long as I've known you, I never knew you to like anyone other than me."

"Don't you mean, 'my obsession'." Maya mocked, irritated.

"You know I didn't mean that."

"I sure couldn't tell. Everything you said seemed serious to me that day."

"Maya, that was four years ago."

"And yet, I still hate you just as much for it." She said, not a single word stuttered. Maya really did still hate Josh for what he did.

He looked at her, lost on what more to say. "What do you want me to do? Kiss you like we did back then, but this time, admit to really liking it?"

"No," Maya said, Josh suspicious as he arched a brow. "I want you to get out of my apartment, and keep pretending you don't know me."

"Maya—"

"You clearly didn't tell Hayes, who I really am, so might as well keep it that way. I told you Josh, your sorry explanation means nothing at this point. I just want you to leave me alone." Maya said, her words like venom, and Josh's heart shortly skipping a beat. He knew the chances of Maya forgiving him were slim to none, though still hoping for a miracle. Josh would be living in London with no plans of ever going back to the states, at least not for a long while. He wanted the two to patch things up, for it to be like it once was before things got too complicated, and feelings were involved.

Josh looked at Maya deeply, her blue eyes practically boring holes into his soul. He didn't know exactly when things suddenly took a turn for the worst, though opting to go back and change it all if he could. He longed to have the old Maya back—the one clumsily jumping on his back, calling him _boing_ , and boldly asking him out, despite another rejection.

He calmly removed Maya's cup from her palms, and setting hers down along with his back on the side of the bathtub. Josh reluctantly held both of her hands in his, and staring at Maya lustfully. "You knew how I felt even before I did," He mumbled faintly, and Maya dwindling from a response. Josh sighed. "I wouldn't say my feelings for you came the minute you first confessed yours, but it _was_ something about you."

Maya steadily looked at him, her expression never changing nor faltering. "You never stopped, no matter how many times I turned you down time after time again. At first, I did it because I really didn't like you the way you wanted me to. I thought it'd be nothing more than a little school girl crush, and that you'd eventually find somebody else. Although, then I started rejecting you just to see how much you were still willing to fight. You didn't care about the age difference, or if I'd already been with someone else. You'd still tell me how much you love me." Josh said, and Maya's countenance finally beginning to alter.

She lightly bit her lip, eyes averting away as she flushed in embarrassment. She never truly believed her feelings for Josh would be as strong as they were when they first developed, as anytime she'd find them starting to disperse, he'd do something to bring them back again. "I kissed you just to know what it felt like, to get a sense of what it would be like if we really _were_ to date each other. It felt nice." Josh admitted, his cheeks starting to burn.

"I would've told you this when it happened, but then those two showed up, and made me feel ridiculous to even be considering it. I shouldn't have cared, and now there's another guy in the picture stealing all of your attention. I just hope he likes you back." He said, and a sly smirk beginning to inch onto Maya's lips.

"I thought you didn't like Roland?" She teased.

Josh rolled his eyes. "I don't. I rather have you for myself, but if he's the one you want to be with, then hopefully he'll make you happy." He said rigidly, and leaning back against the tub with his arms crossed. Maya then contemplating his words. _I rather have you for myself_.

"You make it sound like a threat." She mumbled, Josh silent rather than denying her of it.

"Let's try not have it come to that." He said plainly, and standing up to his feet to stretch his limbs. "Can we get out of here now? My legs are starting to cramp." Maya gazed up at him, a fist to her lips as she stifled a smile, and casually standing up with him afterwards. Josh then with an innocent grin, and opening his arms out to her. Maya immediately declined.

She shook her head. "I still don't trust you, Josh."

"C'mon, what's not to trust?" Josh replied, and a sly smirk visible. His silhouette towered over hers, a hand leaning against the tile wall behind her, and their bodies mere inches apart. Maya absently held her breath. She stared into his beckoning brown eyes, her heart palpitating, while her gaze naturally trailing down to his lips—the same lips she hadn't kissed in four years.

Maya swallowed. "What do you want?" She choked, and Josh caressing his fingers to her chin, lifting it up.

"Do you still hate me?"

"Very much." She said, more quickly than Josh initially anticipating.

He chuckled. "Alright, then I got nothing more to lose," Josh murmured, and Maya cocking an eyebrow questionably. She opened her mouth to speak, though backtracked the moment Josh's lips crashed into hers; water pouring down on top of them from the shower head, and Josh gently holding her by the hips. He expected Maya to scream, push him away, and slap him in the face, except she didn't. His insides quaked, sensing as Maya's fingertips gradually moved up, and softly grazing the sides of his jaw. Momentarily taken aback, but hurriedly sinking herself into his touch—the kiss delicate, and their lip biting erotic.

Maya's blonde hair drenched and sticking to her cheeks, and Josh's falling slightly over his closed eyelids. The kiss with her seeming as though it hadn't been years since the last one, and Josh pining for it to feel everlasting. Albeit, somewhat agitated the minute Maya's lips parting away from his. He slowly opened his eyes, Maya's cheeks bright rose, and gnawing at the corner of her lip. She pressed her hands to his chest, humbly pushing him back.

"You should probably get back to Hayes…" Maya whispered, suggesting it but truthfully without meaning it.

Josh scoffed. "Hayes is a big boy. He'll be fine for one night."

" _One night_? Josh what are you—"

"Let me stay over." He urged, and Maya's eyes starting to widen.

She looked at him skeptically. "What are you, nuts? I may have you kissed you back, Josh but that was a mistake."

"Now, who's the one not being honest?" Josh taunted, smiling.

Maya rolled her eyes, turning off the shower, and stepping out of the tub. She ambled out of the bathroom, switching the light off, and leaving Josh in the dark by himself until he hastily followed after her, and grabbing a towel on his way. He chased her down the hallway into her bedroom, and sweeping her up into his arms. A shrill shriek then ejecting from her throat, Maya pounding at his chest until finally he set her back down to her feet just at the foot of her bed.

She glared at him irritably. "What is your prob—" Maya halted.

Josh pecking her lips to quiet her, and lifting her shirt up over her head prior to slipping out of his pajama pants. Maya's face red, hot as she looked at him in nothing but boxer shorts. She stared back up at him just as he handed her the towel. "I promise I won't do anything," He pleaded, and Maya holding onto the towel, perplexed.

"Josh this is crazy."

"No, it's not." He smirked, enticingly. "We'll use the towel to dry off, and hang our clothes up 'til morning. Just let me sleep here with you tonight, then after that, I'll leave you alone just like you asked." Josh proposed, and Maya silent as she speculated. She wasn't sure anymore whether or not she _did_ want him to leave her alone.

She sighed, relenting to his terms. She calmly began drying off her hair before passing the towel back to Josh, allowing him to do the same.

They laid beside one another in bed, the time being two in the morning since Josh first wandering into her apartment. Maya had her back turned to him, though Josh laying with his hands folded on top of his chest, his thoughts clouded. Luck seemed to be the only logical explanation as to Maya barely even wanting to look at him to sleeping in the same bed as her.

He slightly turned his head to look at her before gazing back up at the ceiling. Josh slowly parting his lips. "Maya?" He stated, and Maya quiet for several seconds before responding.

"What is it, Josh?"

"What are you doing later? You know, when the sun eventually comes up."

Maya shifted around to look at him, and Josh connecting his stare with hers. "One of my paintings is being showcased at an art exhibit. It's important I get a good night sleep to prepare myself for it, but unfortunately that plan's been ruined." She hinted, and Josh struggling with trying not to smile.

"Will what's his face be there?" He asked, and Maya playfully rolling her eyes.

"Yes, Josh. He's actually an artist, too. It's practically how we met."

"Well, I'm sure his art doesn't even come close to yours." Josh said, Maya blushing from the subtle compliment. She then turned back away from him, laying on her side to shield her grin.

"Go to sleep, Joshua." Maya stated in her English accent.

Josh laughed, shifting himself, and placing an arm around her waist. Maya surprised, though refraining from a protest. Soon the two slowly closing their eyes, and cuddling with each other until dawn.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW » _**It only takes a minute to give a little feeback. So tell me, great chapter or what? Did you like it, not like it?**_

 **Recap of Chapter:**

 **Flashback to Josh and his friends making fun of Maya, and Josh not defending her. {And just in case it was confusing for some, it starts with Maya and Josh together just before Maya leaving to the airport for London. The pair share an intimate moment together until two of Josh's friends eventually catches them. They mock Josh of liking someone younger since her 'not having much to offer', and Josh choosing to stand by them rather than Maya.}**

 **Maya and Josh argue about Roland, and how Josh once treated her.**

 **Josh finally confesses to liking Maya all those years ago as well as now, despite pretending not to in front of Gregg and Liam.**

 **Maya admits to hating Josh, but still kisses him.**

 **Josh stays the night.**

And I think that's it, so on that note, thanks to all who have read, followed/favorited, and reviewed. Much appreciation! Two more chapters of this story, and then I'll be alternately updating Shallow Pleasure and Autumn Temptation, my Lucaya story.


	5. Chapter 5

Shallow Pleasure || _ **Chapter Five**_

"If it means something, take it to heart…"

…

He slept with his mouth open, a leg hanging over the edge of the bed, and his arms spread out across the width of the mattress. Josh quietly snored, and his hair unruly of messy bedhead. Suddenly, he snorted, and squeezing his closed eyelids before shifting around between the sheets. Josh yawned, beams of sunlight gleaming onto his face, and slowly causing him to awake—the sound of a car horn restlessly disturbing and wrestling him out of sleep. He gazed around, his thoughts in a stupor as his stare lingered across the ceiling and walls of the room he'd been in. Josh turned his head to look beside him, his eyebrows quickly scrunching together.

He sat up immediately, his mouth ample, while surveying the empty space next to him. Momentarily, forgetting of last night's previous events, Josh remembering he slept with Maya at her apartment rather than going back home. He opened his eyes wider, sleep completing fading away as he gazed around to look for her. She hadn't been in the room, and Josh soon becoming wary. He hastily slipped out of bed, pulling the comforter back, and searching the room for his pants; taking them off after his kiss with Maya in the shower. Josh smirking just from the thought of it.

Albeit, puzzled after several minutes of trying to find them. Josh knew where he hung them to dry, though the pants missing from their original location. He then peeked out of the bedroom, his eyes glancing down the hallway, but not a single noise seeming to come from anywhere in the apartment. Josh curiously arched a brow. Gradually stepping out into the hallway en route for the bathroom, and switching on the light to go inside, Josh speculating whether or not Maya might've moved them to hang along the shower rod. Although, confused to see she hadn't.

Josh then turning around to face the mirror, his appearance homely and unattractive. Aside from the disheveled look of his hair, the sight of crust and bags under his eyes had him staring at himself distastefully. He rubbed his hands down against the sides of his face, sighing exasperatedly. He hadn't slept that nice in a long time, the feel of Maya cradled under his arm most comforting and secure. He could later sense his cheeks starting to flush.

Maya claimed she still hated him, which she had every right to. Josh couldn't believe even for a second how he acted all those years back, and all for two guys, who's opinions couldn't be more irrelevant; wishing it hadn't taken him as long to realize it.

She'd done nothing wrong, wanting nothing more than for Josh to accept her, despite their small age difference, and he couldn't even give her that much. He wouldn't want to talk to himself either if someone humiliated him the way him and his friends did to Maya. Even with the way he simply stood there laughing in her face, while she had clear tears in her eyes did she still return the kiss with him. Josh pondering whether she only kissed him just to make up for their awful experience last time, or if she'd possibly been growing feelings for him again. Evidently, he opted for the latter.

Josh walked out of the bathroom, still without his pajama bottoms, and reluctantly sauntering into the living room just to be sure if he'd really been left alone. The living room and kitchen both empty, and no other noises stirring anywhere else within the apartment. He didn't understand. However, not until his eyes catching view of something on the dining room table. Josh cautiously moving closer, and picking the note up into his hand. He carefully scanned the words, Josh blatantly recognizing the handwriting as Maya's.

 _Hayes brought over some clothes for you. They're hanging up in the hallway closet. Just leave and lock up on your way out._

He read the note at least six times, and furrowing his eyebrows skeptically. Josh's heart slightly starting to sink down into his stomach from the acknowledgment of Maya serious after all about wanting him to leave her alone after yesterday. He sighed.

Josh couldn't be too surprised, but still hanging onto the little ounce of hope he had left, recalling back to the thing Maya screamed in his face the first time they shared a kiss. _You don't just kiss someone like that, and then spit it back in their face_. That's how it felt. Maya kissing him back, while alone together in the bathroom to feigning as though their moment literally meant nothing. Josh finally understanding just how painful it may have been when he did it to her all those years ago.

Soon crumpling the paper in his hands, and leaving it on the table before heading toward the walk-in closet in the hallway. Josh opened the door, a simple V-neck shirt with a pair of dark wash jeans plainly hung from a hanger on the closet rod. He groaned, snatching them down, and slamming the door shut afterward. Josh changed in Maya's bedroom, her scent precariously floating around him, and his eyes briefly taking a glance at the digital clock on her night stand. He nearly chocked, his eyes enlarging at the realization of it being almost four o'clock in the afternoon. He knew he slept late last night, regardless, still not believing to have been asleep for so long.

The inevitable then quickly dawning on him. Josh tussled his pants and shirt on, and frantically raiding Maya's drawers, closets, and cabinets—attempting to find anything with an address on it to the art museum showcasing Maya's art. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten, practically destroying her apartment, while in pursuit for anything useful. Clothes, papers, pencils, pens, silverware, and brushes now scattered all over the floors and counters as he inspected her bedroom, living room, and kitchen until finally discovering a pale yellow letter folded up in half inside of one of the kitchen drawers. Josh's breath lost inside of his throat.

The presentation had started two hours ago, and Maya waking herself up earlier enough to be ready on time, while leaving Josh to sleep.

Josh crammed the letter into his pocket, and stumbling every which way as he dashed out of her apartment, and up to Hayes'. He twisted the knob, though smashing into the door as it didn't open. Josh groaned, harshly banging on the door for Hayes to unlock it. Later coming to the realization that he hadn't been home, and subsequently thinking to check underneath the mat down by the door—a key hidden there just for him.

Josh sprinted into the apartment, and into the bathroom to brush his teeth, wash his face, comb his hair, and spray on a quick spritz of cologne. He then ran into Hayes' room, and tousling through his underwear draw with a secret stash of money hidden inside that Josh unintentionally stumbled upon, and grabbing just enough for cab fare. Josh calling a taxi to the address written on the letter, and impatiently waiting almost ten minutes before the driver arrived.

He zealously tapped his fingers against his thigh, his elbow resting on the side of the car door as he absently glared out of the window. Josh frequently checked his phone for the time, the event scheduled to end at four-thirty. With the little extra time spent trying to look more presentable since walking around in boxer shorts to the time it taking the cab to pick him up, Josh barely having enough time left at all to surprise Maya. He hadn't been invited, the idea probably intentional, though all the more reason _for_ him to show up. Josh refusing to face facts that she really did want nothing more to do with him, at least without first giving an effort to change her mind.

Nearly jumping out of the car after shoving the money into the driver's hands, Josh racing through the heavy double doors of the museum. His legs then leisurely beginning to slow down until halting altogether. The building spacious with a white ceiling and overhead lights and polished hardwood floors. He briefly gazed at the numerous paintings and sculptures stationed along the walls and floor, and continuing to walk forward in hopes of spotting Maya until suddenly stopping short of a tall gentleman wearing a trim black suit.

Josh quirked a brow. He stared at the man questionably. "Uh, hey? Mind letting me through, I'm kind of in a hur—"

"Please, step through the metal detector." He stated, the rigidness definite amongst his accent.

Josh chuckled. "Seriously?" He said, a canny smirk on his lips. "Yeah, no. I don't do metal detectors."

"It's required procedure, sir. Please, step pass, or I can't let you inside." The security guard demanded, and his steady tone never changing.

Josh shook his head, waving his hand dismissively. "Yeah, so some buff guy can tackle me to the floor the minute this thing beeps? Call me paranoid, but I'm not doing it."

"Then I'll have to request that you leave the premises."

"Leave the premises? Dude, I'm not interested in harming any of these people or their work. Isn't that confirmation enough?" Josh argued, though the guard standing firm. Josh then peeking behind the man further into the museum, and scratching through his hair recklessly. He grunted, and looking at the time before stepping aside in front of the metal detector to ultimately walk through it.

Josh sighed, groaning softly. "I'd only do this for you, Maya." He murmured to himself, and removing everything them off of him that could cause the alarm to go off, preventing anything before it starts.

Josh successfully walked passed, relaxing, while taking a breath of relief prior to retrieving his things back. He wasted enough time already as it is, and didn't want something as petty as a metal detector to spoil the moment of seeing Maya. He urgently gazed around for her, the gallery nearly empty of people, and soon feeling a hand to his shoulder. Josh flinched, startled, and turning around to meet a pair of familiar blue eyes; his mouth agape as he stared.

"Fancy meeting you here."

"Yeah, don't be too surprised." Josh scoffed, a weary look on his face before stuffing his hands down into his pockets.

Roland simply smiled, amused by Josh's stiff and uptight attitude. "I just seen you yesterday at Maya's apartment, and now you're here. Let me guess, you were hoping to earn her trust again by coming to support her art? And is that what you wear to an art gallery? Not very appealing." He presumed, and Josh biting the insides of his cheeks. He had forgotten about Roland considerably being at the art gallery, too. Regardless, hoping he weren't really to run into him. After all, he only came for Maya.

Josh stared at Roland bitterly. "Don't you have something better to do? Maybe bore folks to death with your dull personality?" He antagonized, and Roland immediately beginning to laugh.

He casually positioned a hand into one of his own pockets, and gesturing with the other one as he talked. Roland hadn't been fazed in the slightest by Josh's underlying spite towards him. "I'm actually waiting for Maya. She's speaking with a curator right now, but we had plans for lunch afterwards." He said, and Josh looking at him curiously; his tense stature unwinding, and abruptly diverting his eyes away.

He looked back to Roland anxiously. "Does that mean—"

"Yes, Josh." Roland disrupted, and Josh loathing the casual mention of his name. "The exhibit is over now. Sorry to say you missed it." He replied, though it obvious he wasn't truthfully apologetic at all.

Josh glared at him contemptuously, the urge to aim a fist directly for his nose being all too frustrating to ignore. "And who's idea was it to get something to eat?"

"I don't see why that matters, but mine if you really need to know. She's been stressing about this showcase for a week now, and I went over to her apartment yesterday to be with her and calm her down. Although, a hunch told me she was troubled by something more than just the exhibit, and then you suddenly showed up. It all made sense after that." Roland said, and Josh clenching his fists with them still in his pockets.

Nevertheless, temporarily speechless, and grinding his teeth together. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Roland smiled, and shrugging smugly. "Let's just say I know all about a guy, who poorly treated Maya like a stupid, useless female, and carelessly stepping on her heart right before her coming to London. She never said a name, but after you left, I could tell it'd been you just from her change in mood." He confessed, and Josh opting not to say anything. "She wouldn't even look me in the eye, her body started trembling like she'd been scared or nervous about something, and asked me not to leave until she fell asleep, which wasn't until about almost ten." Josh awkwardly twisted his lips sideways. Roland made it seem as though he scarred Maya, and he would've believe it if not for last night between them. Josh knew she was coming around. Slowly but surely.

"You're just guessing. You still have no proof of me being that guy."

"Why else would you be here?" Roland challenged.

"Because I care about her! I came to support her, and that's all you need to know." Josh argued, annoyed by Roland's complacent demeanor. He might've only showed up for his own selfish reasons of wanting Maya to forgive him, but it's not as though he'd been lying about caring and wanting to support her. Maya really did mean a great deal to him, despite how she felt about him.

Roland chuckled. "Whatever you say, but I don't need your validation to know the truth. _You hurt Maya_ , and now you're lost with yourself. She liked you to the point of blindly being in love with you, but instead of returning the feeling, you chose to mock her, and willingly allow your other friends to disrespect her. Maya is a beautiful, talented, smart young woman, and is finally starting to realize that it doesn't need to be _you_ or nobody at all." He remarked, the words candidly feeling like a brutal kick to the stomach.

Maya had already confessed to liking Roland and not him anymore, but there was only one thing Josh cared about more than having Maya to himself, and that's being sure the guy she _did_ end up with treats her better than he ever did.

"You're sure talking highly of her. If you like her, why haven't you two gotten together, yet?" Josh interrogated, flustered since Maya's been living in London for four years, and the two seeming to have known each other for most of that time. He didn't want to encourage Roland to finally ask her out, but he couldn't avoid his curiosity. According to Maya, she'd been nervous to speak on the matter herself, but that still left Roland, and _his_ thoughts and feelings for her. Josh looked at him dubiously.

"I do really like Maya, but I wasn't going to try and date her, while she'd been distracted of what you did to her, and possibly still having feelings for you deep down somewhere. I figured she'd need a friend before she needed a boyfriend." Roland explained, heartily.

Josh pursed his lips. "And now? Is that why you asked her to lunch? Are you finally planning to make a move?"

Roland smirked, looking down modestly. "I've only ever kissed Maya once. Is it wrong to say I'm desperate to do it again?" He said. "It's actually then that I realized she wasn't ready. Maybe now she is. It's not like I'm going to pressure her into anything, but depending on how things go will determine what I say to her. Who knows? Maybe the next time you two talk, she'll happily announce to having a boyfriend. You know, assuming she talks to you at all." Roland taunted, and Josh discreetly surrendering from the urge to hit him.

Roland may have been somewhat taller, though Josh couldn't care less. He tightly grabbed him by the collar, and raising a fist to bash into his skull; almost connecting until the moment of harshly being yanked away and lifted off of the ground. Josh squirmed around helplessly, while Roland calmly smoothing himself out. He smiled at Josh, and lightly stepping a little closer to him.

"I'm sorry about him. He's got a slight anger issue." Roland said to the guard holding up Josh—a different one than before.

"What the hell! I wasn't even going to hit him!" Josh exclaimed angrily, lying as he'd been desperate to be put down. A delicate voice then promptly ringing through his ears. Josh refraining from wiggling long enough to notice Maya walk up next to Roland, a distressed look on her face as they gazed at one another, and noticing the bouquet of flowers she tenderly cradled in her arms.

Josh's expression instantly softening. "Maya…" He breathed, and forcibly ignoring the sight of Roland wrapping an arm around her waist—Maya's curves snug within a navy blue dress, studs in her ears, and hair up into a bun. Regardless, her eyes never shifting away from Josh's.

"Josh, what are you…" Maya's voice faltering as she looked at him in disbelief, her countenance quickly transforming from confused to annoyed.

"Maya, I can explain!" Josh pleaded, and still attempting to free himself. Although, Maya merely over sighting him. It seeming as though Josh always being affiliated with explanations. "I know this looks bad, but you have to trust me! I didn't do anything wrong!" He yelled, though truthfully only seconds short from doing something wrong if he hadn't been stopped. His stare then briefly narrowing over to Roland, and the pleasurable grin on his lips before gently kissing Maya's cheek. She glanced at him, breathless; her face red as she blushed.

Josh clenched his jaw and fists, and looking back to Maya the minute she opened her mouth to speak. "You weren't even supposed to be here."

"I came to surprise you!" Josh admitted. "I thought I'd show you how much I care."

"How, by having security escort you out the door? The showcase is over, Josh."

"I know, I know, but Maya… I'm telling you this isn't my fault." Josh said, irritated just from the thought of him and Roland seconds before an almost fight ensuing. Maya then silent as Roland whispered into her ear.

She tightened her lips, looking at Josh mercilessly, while intertwining her hand with Roland's. " _You promised_."

Josh's lips immediately parted, speechless as he gazed at the two with his eyes wide. He yelped, vigorously wrestling in the arms of the security guard, and sensing as he began ambling toward the entrance to throw him out.

Outraged would be putting it subtly. Josh's hatred for Roland growing every second he thought of him and Maya together.

He stumbled forward out the door, and falling onto his back as he hissed and winced agonizingly. How did a once sensual night with Maya instantly go to a kiss and hand holding with Roland? Josh picked himself up, dusting off his clothes, and pulling out his phone to call Hayes. He finally had to face it—Maya found someone else, and all because he chose to be foolish and obnoxious.

There'd been no going back now.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW » **_It only takes a minute to give a little feedback._**

 **Recap of Chapter:**

 **Josh wakes up in Maya's apartment, and discovers he's there alone.**

 **Josh tries to spurpise Maya at her showcase, and encounters Roland.**

 **Josh is thrown out of the museum after an almost fight with Roland.**

And on that note, thanks to all who have read, followed/favorited, and reviewed. Much appreciation!


	6. Chapter 6

Shallow Pleasure || _**Chapter Six**_

"If it means something, take it to heart…"

Josh sat at an outside table alone, his chin leaning into his hand as he slouched forward. It'd been an entire hour since him being thrown out of the museum, and seeing Maya just before her lunch date with Roland. He scoffed just from the mere thought of it, frustrated he didn't get to hit him before the security guard caught him. Although, still somewhat relieved it _didn't_ escalate as far, considering he'd probably never hear the end of it. Maya already didn't trust Josh, so attacking one of her closest friends definitely wasn't going to get her to change her mind about him.

He plainly stared at his half eaten sandwich, Josh walking a moderate distance from the gallery until eventually stumbling upon a restaurant. He used a few of the bills he'd taken from Hayes, making sure to have enough left over for a cab ride home, and ordering him something to eat; attempting to get a certain blonde off of his mind.

Josh had been livid, hopelessly having to watch Roland flirt and touch Maya right in front of him, while he couldn't do anything about it, had his insides in knots; his veins practically pulsing through his skin, and a malicious gleam in his usually subtle brown eyes. Needless to say, Roland unfortunately more aware of his situation with Maya than he would have liked. She basically told him everything, and Josh truly feeling pathetic with trying to deny it. Maya had been falling for another guy that wasn't him, and he didn't know what else to do.

Albeit, Josh groaning contemptuously, and shoving his food aside. He repeatedly pounded a fist to his forehead—Josh only making things worse when only trying to fix them. He wanted Maya's forgiveness. Her trust. And that unconditional love she's had for nobody else but him. Josh wondering if anything at all would be enough to feel her in his arms again. To have her lips against his as if the whole world would no longer exist unless he felt her kisses.

He couldn't take his mind off of her. From everything he did right to everything he did wrong, Josh despising every moment they weren't together, and not knowing what she's doing, and who's doing it with. Roland's words then suddenly circulating around his brain, and beating against his skull.

 _You hurt Maya, and now you're lost with yourself._

Josh hated to admit it, but the comment far from being untruthful. He took advantage of her feelings, choosing a social life over being with somebody special, and now he'd been paying the price. All he needed was a sign—a sign to prove and give him hope that despite Roland's good looks, compassion, and thoughtfulness, Maya would still come back to him one way or another. Up until that day, Josh had never done anything wrong. He never made her cry, or made her feel less about herself, therefore refusing to let one bad occasion have her hate him forever.

Soon he sighed, exasperated with a headache starting to approach. Josh then immediately flinching, nearly jumping out of his seat at the feel of something touching his leg; his heart in his throat, and leaning back as he looked down. Josh arched a brow, the sight of two curious eyes gazing up at him being most confusing.

"That sandwich wouldn't perhaps have ham on it, does it?"

Josh quickly diverted his eyes, his lips ample as he looked at the person standing over him. He furrowed his eyebrows, part of their appearance highly unusual. Not even realizing he'd been staring for so long until the moment her finger gently tapped his nose, and Josh blinking his eyes consistently.

He stared her up and down before settling back to her face—a smile lacing across her lips, and her wide abnormal eyes delicately looking at him. "Is something wrong?" She asked, her English accent hearty and gentle.

Josh blinked again as he proceeded to stare. "What?" He replied anxiously, distracted by her two different colored eyes—one being a light green, and the other a pale blue. She had back length strawberry blonde hair styled into a side braid, and a few freckles along her cheeks.

"Uh, no. No, I was just… your dog kind of came out of nowhere?" He said, glaring back down at the small animal still looking at him. Josh then watching as the girl knelt down to pick it up, and holding it in her arms. He continued to stare at her, perplexed.

"We're just out for a walk, but she must have smelt some ham. Fawn can be very greedy. I'm Laurel, by the way." She introduced, an arm extending outward to shake with Josh's. He reluctantly held her hand with his, a brief shake before quickly retracting his arm away.

Josh skeptically scratched his head. "Yeah, so… I'll guess you'll be on your way then." He insinuated, Laurel's face hastily distorting.

She gazed at Josh questionably. "Well, it's obvious _you're_ not from around here." She said, and an edginess formulating at her tone.

Josh chuckled condescendingly. "What was your first clue? Was it the voice? Yeah, no accent. Although, I can fake one if you want." He taunted with a smirk, and Laurel blatantly rolling her eyes. She walked pass Josh around his table, and sitting down in the chair across from him; her dog resting in her lap.

Josh's grin promptly dispersed, his posture stiff. Ultimately, confused by her self-inviting company. "Uh, do you mind?"

Laurel shook her head, a sarcastic expression on her face. "Nope. My feet are kind of tired, so I think I'll take a little break and rest for a minute. I hope that's okay with you." She said smugly, Josh leaning back in his chair with his arms folded. Laurel simply another girl he couldn't figure out. On the outside, seeming like nothing more than a shy, fragile girl with a ham-loving puppy, though on the inside, apparently being just as witty and backhanded as him. He didn't know whether he liked that about her or not.

"I'm assuming you couldn't take a hint. I just want to be alone."

"Awe, what's the matter? Is it family issues, or are you bitter because your girlfriend dumped you?" Laurel mocked, a knowing eyebrow raised as she surveyed Josh's reaction. He slightly widened his eyes, speculating if she'd merely been teasing him, or simply making a lucky guess. Either way, licking his lips, and glaring at her irritably.

She laughed. "I see that got you quiet. Now how about ditching the 'too cool for school' act, and talk to me like the nice guy I sense you can be?" Laurel replied, her teasing smirk suddenly gone, and her countenance stern.

Josh's features softened, looking at her intrigued. He smiled slightly, it had only been a ruse. "Wow," He chuckled. "I'm guessing you do this a lot?"

"You mean, act like the person I'm meeting, so I can get them to trust and open up to me? _It's a gift_." She smiled. "I take acting lessons between all the other busy stuff I got going on."

"Why? Hoping to reach stardom and fame as a wannabe actress?" Josh asked, sounding cynical, though not entirely intentional.

Laurel shook her head. "Not at all. I just think it's fun. A moment of pretending to be someone else is just… interesting to me." She said, and Josh momentarily silent. "But I believe I asked you a question. Why is a guy like you sitting alone outside at a table for two eating a sub sandwich, and being rude to the first person merely trying to greet you?" Laurel asked, and quirking a brow incredulously.

Josh did the same. "A guy like me? Don't know what that means, but I already told you I want to be alone."

"You haven't even told me your name, yet. Are you that desperate to have me leave, or are you just so certain we'll never see each other again?" Laurel said, her accent broadening with each word to pass her lips.

Josh shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. " _Maybe_. What are the odds I'd see you around again, anyway?" He challenged.

Laurel smirked. "London might be big, but you'd definitely see me again if you really wanted to."

"Well, I don't, so I guess I won't. Glad we had this talk. You're free to go now." Josh remarked, but Laurel simply giggling rather than being offended. Josh didn't understand why she preferred to stick around, despite his arrogant attitude.

He slowly stood up, and pulling his wallet out from his pocket. "I guess _I'll_ go then." He grunted, and tossing a bill onto the table. Josh stepped away from his chair, putting his hands into his pocket, and attempting to walk pass Laurel in hopes of leaving her behind. However, stalled by the touch of her hand around his wrist. She pulled him back, and Josh glancing down at her disdainfully.

"Whoa there, Beckham." Laurel said, halting him.

Josh raised both of his brows, confused. " _Beckham_?"

Laurel shrugged. "I told you, I still don't know your name. Therefore, I'll just give you one until I do." She smirked.

Josh quickly snatched his arm away. "My name isn't Beckham, so don't call me that. You don't need to know what my name is. It's not like I asked to know yours." He argued, Laurel then calmly rising from her chair, and setting Fawn back down on the sidewalk.

She closely walked up to Josh, their chests nearly touching as she pointedly poked at his. "I'll call you whatever I want to call you, you know why?" She paused, Josh candidly intrigued to hear what she had to say. Laurel enticingly bit her lip. "Look at you, you're dying to know, aren't you?" She teased, no longer able to stifle her urging laughter.

Josh instantly groaned, and walking away from her. He was annoyed by Laurel, and all she'd been doing was acting like him; wondering if _Maya_ ever found his sarcasm and open flirting this bothersome.

Josh had gotten at least ten blocks away from the restaurant before soon sensing a presence next to him. Laurel easily catching up, and Fawn walking slightly ahead of them by her leash as Laurel sauntered next to him.

"I was just going to say, you remind me of David _Beckham_." She said, grinning. Josh vaguely narrowed his eyes at her, continuing to walk, and feigning as though she weren't there at all. "I don't know, you're handsome just like him." Laurel murmured admittedly, and a quiet silence leisurely ensuing. Although pondering what it would take to be alone again, Josh still somewhat flattered by her straightforward compliment; his ego getting the better of him.

Laurel sighed. "Well, it's obvious I'm not going to get anything out of you, at least not yet. Although, something told me you're one of those self-centered, tries too hard, flirtatious, always gets the girl, smiles a lot, party, sarcastic, jokester kind of guys. You're literally an open book, but acting like you apparently is not going to give me answers, or get you to talk to me." She said, and the sweetness of her accent back from when Josh first met her gradually returning. It made him wince, describing him perfectly as if she'd know him for years. Josh opting not to speak as she did instead. "But can I ask you for a favor? Is that all right?"

"A favor? You do realize we just met, right? What could you possibly want?"

Laurel gazed at the profile of his face. "Like I said, you're obviously not from around here, which can also mean you couldn't have been in London for too long. How about making a couple pounds, while you're here?" She implied, and Josh turning his head to look at her, a genuine smile visible on Laurel's cheeks.

Josh stepped out of the taxi, the car's engine roaring as it sped away. He put his hands in his pockets, and ambling inside of the apartment building. Hayes didn't answer the phone when Josh had tried calling him, and clueless as to when he'd be home if he wasn't already.

The time a few minutes after six, and approximately twenty-five minutes since parting ways with Laurel, her number in his phone, and his in hers. Josh to be expecting a call from her any time now after agreeing to her proposition of making some money. Ultimately, hoping to avoid having to keep taking from Hayes, who he still had to pay back before he could notice the missing money from his underwear drawer.

He took the elevator up to the fifth floor, and walking down the hallway until standing in front of the right door. Josh reached into his pocket, pulling out his key, and unlocking the lock prior to casually sauntering inside. He glanced around, the apartment nearly dark from the setting sunlight. Josh closed the door behind him, and heading into the kitchen to raid the fridge. Although, his voice screeching as he suddenly yelled and groaned, following with a loud thud as he smashed against the floor.

Josh tightly squeezed his eyes shut as he hissed, falling forward onto his stomach.

She quietly whispered into his ear. "Tell me, should I kick your ass now, or wait till morning?" Josh completely froze, his heart pounding as the voice echoed through his head.

Maya roughly turned him over onto his back, sitting on top of him, and clenching his shirt within her fists. Josh looked at her with his mouth ample. "Maya? Did you really just tackle to the ground?"

"Be glad that's all I did." She gritted through her teeth, and Josh distracted as she sat on top of him. Maya now wearing sweatpants, and a crop top with a sleeve hanging off of her shoulder; changing from the outfit she'd worn to the exhibit.

Josh cautiously held up his hands. "I don't get what this is about, but I promise I'll make it up to you." He said earnestly, puzzled as to why she'd been so angry with him, at least _this_ time.

"I come back home to find my apartment completely trashed, and the door unlocked. _You had one job to do_!" Maya shouted, Josh clueless until the obvious finally dawning on him. He forgot he left her place a mess after trying to find a way to her showcase. "I've been waiting almost two hours for you to come home, so I could have you clean everything, but eventually had to do it all myself. Where were you all this time?" She asked, Josh acknowledging as her hostility slowly began to disappear; Maya attempting to be angrier than she really was.

"Maya, I said, I was sorry." Josh pleaded, disregarding her question.

"No, you didn't!" She exclaimed. "All you did was claim Roland had something to do with you being thrown out of the museum."

"Because he did!" Josh bellowed, agitated. "Maya, I don't feel the slightest bit sorry when I tell you that guy is going to get me in trouble with you one of these days. I'm _itching_ to punch him, but I can't because he's so…" Josh grumbled, his voice tapering.

"So _what_ , Josh?" Maya pressed, and staring at him sympathetically, her hold on him absently starting to loosen.

Josh shook his head. "He's too fucking clever." He admitted, despite his greater judgement. "I don't even know where that guard came from, although that must explain with he didn't even flinch when I grabbed him by the collar." He said, Maya temporarily silent. She just wanted to listen.

Josh then closed his eyes, rubbing a hand across his forehead. "You told him…" He said exasperated, and stating more than asking.

Maya looked at him strangely. "What are you talking about—"

" _He knows, Maya_!" Josh said angrily, and looking at her in distaste. "I thought it was bad enough I knew and had to live with it, now some dickhead knows, too?"

"Josh—"

"I know I hurt you Maya, and I was wrong, but Roland knows I'm that guy, and it's fucking _killing_ me!" Josh hollered, and the powerful tone in his voice beginning to startle her. Maya had never seen him so mad before, or curse as much as he was now. She hesitantly let go of his shirt. Maya continued to stare, while still sitting on top of him.

Josh covered his palms over his eyes. "I swear, I hate him so much, and I don't even know why…" Josh moaned, and his cheeks tainting red. "But Maya—"

"Josh, you need to calm down." She warned. "I know I told Roland, but I also thought I'd never see you again, and it's not like I gave him your name. I'm sorry he figured it out, and I'm sorry he's causing you so much affliction."

"Alright, but Maya—"

"And you should know I didn't stay with him." She said, her eyes solemnly averting sideways. "I know I'm supposed to be mad at you and I know I told you to leave me alone and I know I'm supposed to be hating you, but gosh do you make it hard." She confessed, and Josh gazing at her intensely; forgetting what he originally wanted to tell her.

"I didn't even get to have lunch with Roland because I left seconds before our food arrived. I wanted to leave, so I could see you because I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. I came here before going to my own apartment, but seeing that nobody was here. I then eventually went home, and found my place destroyed." Maya explained, biting her lip as her eyes lingered across Josh's face. "I knew you were the cause of it, so I tried practicing to be mad at you. It sounds stupid, I know. I just didn't want to feel like I was forgiving you too easily, but seeing you again…" Maya paused as she shrugged. " _I can't help it_." She said, Josh speechless, and a steady, comfortable silence floating around them.

He lightly reached his hand up, and wiping a tear away from Maya's cheek. She didn't even notice she'd been crying.

She roughly wiped her hands across her face, and Josh smiling at her tenderly. A thought then quickly coming back to him. "Maya,"

"Hm?" She hummed innocently, and Josh becoming aroused by her even with the slightest of things. He thought Maya neglected their previous time together, that his mistake would be the end of anything ever happening between the two of them. Albeit, she didn't have to say it—Josh knowing she wanted to be with him just as much as he wanted to be with her.

He awkwardly smirked. "Can you please do me a favor, and get off of me? Let's just say, I'm getting a little too excited right now." Josh said with his cheeks flushed.

Maya quickly obeying, her cheeks burning, and sitting on her knees next to him. Josh slowly sat up, and leaning back on one of his hands. He stared at Maya somberly. "So, just so I'm clear on this or not, you _didn't_ have your date with what's his face?" Josh asked.

Maya laughed, rolling her eyes. "Date? We were just going out for lunch."

"Yeah, I know, but—" He hurriedly stopped himself. Roland already told Josh of his plans to possibly become Maya's boyfriend following lunch, but despite her liking him back, she wasn't even considering their plans together a date. Josh smiled wickedly, basking in Roland's misfortune. "Never mind, forget I said anything. Then does this mean that…" Josh asked, his question faltering as he waited for Maya to say it for him.

She smiled. "I know what you tried to do today, Josh and I thought it was really sweet. But you're going to have to do a lot more than coming to a showcase to make up for what you did." Maya said, and Josh grinning from ear to ear.

"All I'm hearing is _yes_ ," He said, Maya laughing as she denied him.

"No, that's not what I'm saying."

"It's the only thing you're saying," Josh smiled, and picking Maya up in his arms. He gently tossed her onto the couch, and hovering over her as he kissed her cheek, and biting her ear. Laurel's acting showing him just how persistent his flirting and ego could be, but if Maya didn't hate it, then no reason for him to question it.

"Josh, seriously…" She giggled, despite trying to be annoyed. "I'm not doing this with you."

Josh softly stared down at her, his eyelids hanging low. "It's too late. _You did this_ , so now you're going to fix it." He teased, Maya twisting her lips, and hopelessly refraining from smiling. He whispered to her quietly. "You may still not trust me, but you're at least giving me the chance to do something about it. That's a big step up for me," Josh winked, pecking her lips.

"I think I've gotten enough separation and backlash from you, and I mean it when I tell you I'm sorry. Can't we just kiss and call it truce?" He urged, Maya breathless as she merely stared at him.

Josh's eyes scanned across her face, seeking for even the smallest bit of reaction or silent approval. Maya gently cupped his cheeks, and pulling his lips down to hers just she like had the first time they ever kissed. Josh smiled against her mouth, and heart pulsating from her touch.

The moment heated and sensual, Josh lustfully kissing her skin, and feeling his knees starting to weaken. With a bite to her neck, and lick to her ear, Josh stimulating from the sound of the moans escaping pass her lips. He then softly tugged at the hem of her shirt, and Maya trying to talk in the midst of his affection.

"You know Hayes can come home any minute…"

"It's okay, he can watch." Josh mumbled as he kissed her neck. He briefly stopped to look at her, and Maya with a chaste grin on her lips.

Josh soon lifting her up from the couch, and carrying her as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Josh then hauling Maya down the hallway, and leaning against his door to open it. Albeit, distracted from Maya's simultaneous kiss and lip biting.

" _Just kidding_ ," He mumbled, a foot kicking at the door as he closed it behind them.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW » _**It only takes a minute to give some feedback.**_

 **Recap of Chapter:**

 **Josh meets a girl named Laurel. {Now let me explain, I tried to make Laurel's character interesting. She's a girl with two different colored eyes (I got inspired from another story I'm reading), and enjoys pretending to act like someone other than herself. Therefore, she wasn't really flirting with Josh, but merely acting like him, so he would lower his guard, and be calm around her. She later offers him a way of making some money, which you will all learn a little more about soon enough. Laurel isn't going to be that important to the story, mainly just a friend for Josh. I already have Roland as a obstacle for Maya and Josh, so I didn't want to add anybody else into the mix.}**

 **Maya tackles Josh when he gets home, and admits to how hard it is to stay mad at him.**

 **Josh and Maya "have a little fun".**

 **Question: 1. How do you feel about Laurel? 2. Do you think Maya is forgiving Josh too easily?**

And on that note, thanks to all who have read, followed/favorited, and reviewed. Much appreciation! Also a special thanks to Jen, karkoolka, Cayla, and some of the guests that occasionally review as well as missy-bradford (Kali). Glad you're loving the story, and thank you for taking the time to interact and tell me how you feel about the chapters.

And to **valentinagabrielle** I'm just now noticing your comment to chapter two, which I found kind of rude considering I already stated in the first chapter, that I apologize in advance if I'm inaccurate when it comes to England, and that I'm learning and researching things as I write this. I don't want things such as my interpretation of London to distract anybody from the actual drama of the story. Of course, I've heard what "brit talk" sounds like, and they talk just like we do for the most part, but with an accent. Regardless, I'm going to assume you're referring to Hayes' speech, which I wanted to have very proper and polite to go with his personality. As for Roland, as seen in chapter five, he doesn't continue to talk the way he does in chapter two, only speaking somewhat in a condescending and proper tone to make Josh look bad, and because of the situation. If you have any more concerns, just take it up with me privately. I don't know if you're going to see this, but I still had to get this off my chest.

Lastly, I will be updating Autumn Temptation next, so I'm going to take a little pause from udating this story. And thanks again to all of my readers!


	7. Chapter 7

Shallow Pleasure || _ **Chapter Seven**_

"If it means something, take it to heart…"

…

He was awakened out of his sleep, Josh's breathing erratic as he sat up in a panic. He anxiously stared around the room, and his skin visibly drenched in sweat. He tossed the comforter off of himself and swinging his legs over to the bedside. Josh sat with his elbows on his knees and his hands shielding his face, struggling to keep from shaking. Admittedly, Josh dreading the mere image of her, and exasperated of how easily she managed to invade his thoughts; he couldn't get her out of his mind, despite his feeble attempts. Suddenly his posture stiff, and Josh flinching from the subtle touch of a hand on his back. He hurriedly looked over his shoulder before sighing a breath of relief, and restlessly combing a hand through his hair.

Maya gently rubbed at her eyes, drowsy as sleep continued to provoke her, and fingertips lightly stroking the bare of Josh's back. She slowly sat up and face distorted, while looking at him quizzically. She leaned a palm against the mattress with the other gingerly grazing his shoulder until the moment of him quickly standing up to move away from her. Ultimately, Maya flustered by the sudden distance, and slowly furrowing her eyebrows. "Josh?"

"Go back to sleep, Maya." He demanded, his voice bleak and sullen, and pacing back and forth within the space near the bed.

Maya shifted, sitting on her knees. "What's wrong?" She asked, worry clear in her tone. "Josh just tell me. I'm not going back to sleep until I'm sure you're okay."

" _I said, I'm fine Maya_!" Josh hollered, his face red and muscles flexing. Maya slightly winced from the unexpected outburst, though proceeding to hold her ground. She watched as he stomped away, his fists clenched, and slamming the bedroom door behind him on his way out. Albeit, Maya silent, while contemplating his weird behavior. It hadn't been typical of Josh to yell and push her away without firstly trying to talk to her.

Maya hadn't even gone home, opting to stay the night after her time spent with Josh just hours before. She casually narrowed her eyes to the digital clock on the nightstand, and squinting at the sight of the green illuminated numbers—the time roughly being two o'clock in the morning. Afterwards, hastily stepping out of bed, and slipping on one of Josh's T-shirts. Maya peeked out into the hallway, and the apartment quiet as if she'd been the only one inside. She lightly trekked into the living room, though Josh nowhere to be seen. She stared around curiously, the room manifesting darkness due to the lack of lighting, and with the sun still yet to rise. Soon acknowledging the front door to be cracked shut, Maya stood still until reluctantly moving forward towards it. She looked outside, eyes adjusting to the brightness, and Josh's silhouette hard to miss as he sat on the floor right next the doorway—legs up, head back, and forearms resting on the top of his knees.

Maya smiled at him delicately. From the exposed top half of his body to the messy bedhead, Josh still appearing attractive in her eyes, regardless of the circumstances. Maya then briefly sauntering back inside of the apartment, and into the kitchen before coming back out with a cup in her hands. She stepped in front of Josh, and standing as he absently stared out into space. Maya later squatting down, her eyes intently trying to look into his, though Josh's gaze remotely peering elsewhere. She gently tucked a hand underneath his chin and raising it gradually in an effort to get him to look at her. He didn't react, however—Josh's countenance distant, and his poker face intense. Maya forcibly positioned the cup into his hands, and Josh momentarily averting his eyes down to glare inside of it.

She'd been expecting him to smile, to mutter a thanks of gratitude, but instead she received nothing. Maya didn't understand what had been bothering Josh, and the ordeal evidently beginning to worry her even more now than before. She'd been oblivious to the vulnerable, grief-stricken side of him, and hoped to never have to witness it again. Josh had always been someone with a smile on his face, a gleam in his eyes, and a heart seeming three times its actual size.

Maya tenderly caressed his cheek, a futile attempt in hopes to soothe him, and suddenly sensing a slight twinge of pain as he nudged her hand away, and seeing as he set the cup down onto the floor. Josh refusing to comply with any of Maya's gestures, and stubbornly resisting the urge to look back at her; too embarrassed and confused to think of anybody other than the girl he hopelessly yearned to forget. Nonetheless, Maya growing irritable, while only wanting to help him. Instead, merely being given the cold shoulder, and honestly wondering why she cared as much to begin with. Not even a full twenty-four hours since forgiving him, and yet concerned for Josh as though the way he treated her never even occurred. Maya huffed, and a hand harshly making contact with his face.

Josh grunted from the harsh contact, and softly cradling his cheek—the stinging affliction causing him to hiss agonizingly, and looking up just in time to see Maya nearly back inside of the apartment. He then quickly grabbed ahold her the wrist, and pulling her down into his lap. The last thing he wanted was to have her upset with him, especially after just starting to regain her trust. Josh stared at Maya sincerely, his eyes intensely looking into hers before blatantly traveling down to her mouth; she didn't even have time to protest. Josh gradually interlocked their lips together, and indulging himself into her lust as his kiss with Maya clouding his mind long enough to temporarily erase all of his stress.

She'd been slightly taken aback, Josh's spontaneous kiss truly startling her. Regardless, her touch smooth as she held the sides of his face in the midst of their moving lips, although Maya discovering something rather off-putting. Josh's kiss with her feeling more evasive than genuine, and ceasing the moment to press his forehead against hers. He could feel his head beginning to ache.

Maya softly brushed her nose with his. "Can you please just talk to me?" She pleaded.

Josh calmly pursed his lips, and shaking his head dismissively. "Maya, I don't _want_ to talk about it." He grunted, bitterly. Maya slightly pulled away from him, and Josh cowering upon her scrutiny.

"Josh, it's almost two-thirty in the morning, and you're sitting out in the hallway. If it's something I did, then just tell me—"

"It has nothing to do with you, Maya." Josh intervened, and staring at Maya sternly. If anything, she had been the only thing keeping him from going berserk. Josh loathing to even think about it, therefore talking barely an option.

Maya rolled her eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what…" He moaned, feigning cluelessness. Josh wasn't in the mood for a session of interrogations, though fully aware she wouldn't stop until given some answers.

Maya then ready to ask another question, but quickly subsiding. She inhaled a breath, realization dawning over her. "What was it about?" She asked, her tone hearty and artless. Josh scrunched up his face, perplexed by the easy assumption, and vaguely narrowing his eyes away. He couldn't keep anything hidden from Maya, despite his utmost efforts.

Josh licked his lips and sighed. "Can't I just tell you about it in the morning?"

" _Josh_." She replied, and Josh stifling a groan. He usually admired Maya's persistence, although simply becoming agitated with it now.

He slumped his shoulders down and his stomach churning, while closely focusing on the paleness of her blue eyes. Albeit, Josh attempting to stay levelheaded the best way he knew how. "It was just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about." He said, unconvincing.

Maya stared at him dubiously. "Are you sure you're not mad at me, Josh? Did I do something wrong, is it something I said?" She asked, and Josh instantly widening his eyes; her constant self blame quickly becoming bothersome, considering she'd been blind to the real situation.

Regardless, Josh denying her presumptions nonetheless. "Would you stop with that,"

"Well, what else am I supposed to think when you're refusing to open up to me?" Maya exclaimed, her anger slowly increasing, and Josh desperate to avoid it. He then shifted himself, allowing Maya to sit in between his legs, and holding her hands tightly. He smoothed a thumb across the back of her hand, and staring at her quietly for several seconds.

He parted his lips as he murmured. "Do you regret it?" Josh asked skeptically, and Maya's cheeks promptly turning pink. She shook her head, resisting the impulse to speak. Josh smiled at her faintly. "Neither do I. _Maya_ , I don't know what any of this means for the both of us, but I honestly don't care because right now I'm just glad it happened at all. I was an idiot to think you weren't worth it just because of a stupid three-year difference. You mean a lot to me, so stop thinking that whatever's wrong with me is because of you. _It's not_."

"Then how come you don't trust me enough to tell me what's bothering you?" She said offensively, though trying not to show it, and Josh temporarily quiet. It apparently meant a lot to Maya to know what had been serious enough to get him out of bed in the middle of the night, and it paining him with having to witness the concern candidly masking her features.

Josh leaned forward to kiss her, and mumbling against her lips. "If I know you, then I know haven't forgotten about what I told you," He implied, and Maya suppressing from a response. Of course she hadn't forgotten, but considerably objecting from the chance to say anything distracting. Josh sighed, feeling reluctant. "Sometimes I have these nightmares about her. _Holland_. I came here to get away from her." He admitted, and Maya silently encouraging him to continue. Josh thought about the last time the two were ever together—her confession to him along with the wicked smirk plastered across her mouth; his skin crawling just from the thought of it.

"I met her maybe a month after you left. It was at this party, and I couldn't remember much of anything, considering all the beers I had except for what she told me." He paused. "I saw her crying on the steps of the house the party was being held at, and stopped to console her even though any other person just ignored her. I'm kind of wishing I'd done the same." Josh said, and Maya gently squeezing his hands in means to comfort him. Josh hadn't told anybody about his bizarre relationship with Holland, and originally opting to keep it that way.

Soon Maya whispered to him. "Don't say that. Drunk or not, you were compassionate enough to care. It's one reason I like you so much."

Josh smiled. "Yeah, well, turns out her boyfriend of four years convinced her into having sex at the party, and eventually ended up leaving without her with some other chick. She looked pathetic crying about it all by herself, while everybody else walked passed her as if she weren't even there. I don't know, it's always been weird for me to see a girl cry, so I guess even intoxicated did I try to make her feel better." He explained, and cringing from the memories between the both of them.

"One thing lead to another after that, and soon we started dating. Although, unless I have poor judgement or something, she seemed unreal in the beginning." Josh smiled, though only for a second. "With her dark brunette hair, brown eyes, and the half Spanish part of her, she was honestly the total package." He said, and Maya's heart remotely aching to hear him admit such. She's liked Josh longer than she's liked anybody else, and up until now did he always reject her. It bruised to know how easily some other girl could get his attention just by not being younger.

"We were great together. I loved everything about being with her, but that was before things started getting intense." Josh said, and truthfully not wanting to say any more. He then glanced down beside him, and the cup Maya brought out to him earlier suddenly more interesting than before. He lifted it into his hands, and looking at Maya prior to bringing it to his lips. Josh gulped most of it down, and stopping to stare at the blonde graciously.

He chuckled, a wide grin visible as his teeth showed. "What's with you, and chocolate milk?"

"It made you smile, so I wouldn't say my love for it is a _bad_ thing." Maya said, and kissing him to rid away of his chocolate mustache, although it lasting longer than intended. She tried to pull away, though Josh constantly holding her back. He bit down on her lip before finally releasing his bondage on her minutes after, and smirking at her enticingly.

"Sorry. I guess it can't be helped." Josh taunted as the urges to kiss Maya difficult for him to retain.

She lightly touched a finger to her lip, and grinning at him with her cheeks red and hot. "You're getting sidetracked."

"I kind of prefer it this way," He teased, continuing to smirk. Of all times could Josh still manage to display the sarcastic, flirty sides of him.

Maya then extending her arm to softly pinch his cheek. "C'mon, be serious. It's late and I'm tired, but I want you to tell me what happened. I want to know more about you and Holland." She said, her tone fragile and receptive.

Josh groaned, frustrated. Never did he really believe he'd ever see Maya again, let alone have her like him enough again to actually kiss and sleep with him. He didn't want to think about his past with Holland as the moments he could be making with Maya being the one and only thing he cared about. "Why do you care so much about this, anyway? I'm telling you it's not important!" Josh remarked, and growing weary of the troublesome subject.

"If you're having nightmares about this girl, then it is important!" Maya spat, and raising the volume of her voice to match his.

Josh then clawing his fingers against his scalp. "Dammit, Maya! The girl nearly committed arson just to get rid of me!" He mistakenly blurted, the truth unveiling in a fit of rage. Josh had been bitter, preferably longing not to reminisce back to the once horrific ordeal. Nevertheless, upset with himself for allowing the pent up anger he kept inside to emerge, and then struggling to control it. "I don't want to go back to that time, and I sure as hell don't want to talk about _her_ either!" He yelled spitefully, and Maya speechless from the doubting revelation.

Josh hurriedly stood to his feet, and leaving Maya in the hallway as he fled back into the apartment. She immediately followed in after him, and softly closing the door behind her. She'd been slightly relieved Hayes hadn't been home, though still worried, considering she hadn't seen him since the time of him leaving her apartment after Josh practically breaking and entering. She watched as he leaned against the kitchen counter, and slowly walking up from behind him. He hid his face inside his palms, and irately grumbling into them.

Josh could sense Maya's presence next to him, and looking straight ahead as he mumbled. "Tell me… when the girl you're with goes from perfect to clingy and insane, and tries to kill you because she's in that state of mind of: _if I can't have you, no one can_ , should that guy start to think maybe he's the problem after all?" Josh inquired, and Maya intensely gazing at the profile of his face.

She bit down on her lip, speculating his question. "You're saying she wanted you gone because she didn't want you with anybody else? I don't understand?"

Josh huffed. "Holland was great until I started to see the jealous side of her. She hated to see me talking or even near other girls. Only allowing me to be friends with the girls she felt weren't a threat. It was starting to get out of hand, but when I tried to break it off, she basically blackmailed me." He said, and fiddling with his fingers in attempts to stay calm. "She threatened to go to the police against me for date rape even though that's not true."

Maya looked at Josh in disbelief, her eyes wide and eyebrows raised. "Well, if it's not true, then why would she—"

"She figured it wouldn't matter, and that the judge always believes the victim. It's not like she had any proof, though that didn't seem to bother her. It would be her words against mine, and I just didn't want to take that chance. Whether I were to win the case or not, I didn't feel like going through all of the complications of being on trial. I stayed with her after that, but decided to get petty since she was just forcing me to be with her. Soon we weren't even acting like a couple anymore." Josh said, and Maya desperately striving to piece everything together.

"I purposely had rumors going around like I was talking to another girl and cheating on Holland just to mess with her head and have a good laugh, but she took it to a completely different level when she set my apartment on fire." Josh said. "I woke up to the sound of fire alarms going off and smoke everywhere. I didn't see Holland anywhere even though she slept over that night, but was only focused on getting out. I never suspected she'd been the culprit, and by the time I was safely outside, she was running up to me with tears in hers eyes. She practically jumped into my arms, and squeezing around my neck. I thought she'd been genuinely worried about me, but while the fire fighters were busy putting the flames out and bystanders stood around watching, she whispered into my ear. _Next time you won't make it.._." Josh tapered, his voice faltering from the reiterate mention of Holland's ominous words.

Maya stared at Josh sympathetically, and breathless from the sight of his sudden trepidation. He'd lost his voice, and his eyes beginning to water, although unbeknownst to him. Josh then angrily clenching his jaw. "I… I don't know. She heard the rumors that weren't even true, and gone crazy. It's like she'd been so traumatized by her last boyfriend that she didn't want anything similar or worse to happened to her with us. Holland tried to kill me. She faked her tears and her smile and willingly harmed innocent people just to get to me. _She wanted me dead, Maya_."

"Josh—" Maya muttered, but Josh immediately disrupting her.

" _Now you know_. Are you happy now? If I didn't get out when I did, I wouldn't even _be_ here with you right now! I left the states to be away from her, but now I have all these damn nightmares because I'm convinced she's going to come here somehow, and finished what she started!"

"Josh, stop—"

" _No, Maya_!" Josh shouted, and tightly gripping Maya by the shoulders. He moved his face close to hers, and shaking her as he talked. "I just want to know what's wrong with me,"

"Nothing is wrong with you."

"Yes, there is. I'm always doing something stupid. Why did I have to retaliate, and make her mad? Why didn't I just breakup with her when I had the chance, regardless of her stupid threat? Why didn't I turn her in when she confessed to setting my place on fire? Nothing I do makes sense, and now I'm going to have to live with the thought of her possibly plotting against me." Josh argued, and Maya involuntarily watching as tears glided down the sides of his face, but he didn't even seem to notice. Needless to say, the sight of it feeling like salt to a wound. Maya had never seen him cry before.

She quickly pulled Josh close to her, her arms embracing his backside, and hugging him tightly. Josh leaned his chin down on top of her head, and firmly grinding his teeth together.

Something had convinced him he didn't deserve Maya, and yet she never left his side. Instead, softly rubbing at his back and whispering to him soothingly, while trying to comfort him. She still couldn't comprehend it. Josh's past relationship truthfully puzzling, though glad he'd gotten away from it.

Maya soon feeling a kiss touch down on her head, and Josh holding her as close to him as possible. "I'm sorry," He murmured almost incoherently.

Maya smiled. "It's not that bad when you think about it." She insinuated, and causing Josh to furrow his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"She's there, and I'm here. Isn't that the bright side?" Maya blushed. Josh had ignored her for years, but then eventually finds himself coming to London. He may have forgotten she'd been living there, though the odds of actually encountering her seeming slim to none, despite his forgetfulness.

It took him four years to realize his love for her, and a lot of failed mischief just to get Maya to forgive and notice him again.

Josh slightly backed away to look at her, their arms still wrapped around one another, and his lips ample as he stared at her with his eyelids hanging low. He gazed at Maya lustfully. "Is it too soon for me to say it?" Josh asked.

Maya stared at him with a blank face, and her heart rapidly palpitating. Josh then lightly bowed his head as he chuckled. "I'm going to take your reaction as a _yes_." He retorted, smiling, and leaning forward to peck her lips. " _But still just know that I do_."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW » _**It only takes a minute to give a litte feedback. Josh's past before coming to London is revealed, and there are a lot of things that helped to inspire Holland's character, and her once relationship with him from books I've read to tv shows. It was really hard to write this chapter, but hopefully it was still a nice read, at least for most of you.**_

 **Recap of Chapter:**

 **1\. Maya has stayed the night, but Hayes never came home.**

 **2\. Josh has a nightmare of his ex-girlfriend.**

 **3\. Josh tells of Holland, and why he came to England. Now he fears he hasn't really seen the last of her.**

And on that note, until next chapter. Thanks to all who have read, followed/favorited, and reviewed. Much appreciation!


	8. Chapter 8

Shallow Pleasure || _ **Chapter Eight**_

"If it means something, take it to heart…"

…

He slept with his mouth open, and quietly snoring, while his body hung halfway off of the couch, and grasping the remote control from the tips of his fingers. The sight of soda cans, potato chip bags, and empty dish ware splurged along the floor and coffee table, and the television turned down to a faint volume. Josh soon groaning from the sudden noise of his cell phone ringing, and harshly falling down to the floor. He rolled onto his back, and grunting agonizingly prior to reaching his arm up to feel around for his phone. Once within his possession, holding it above his face as he examined the screen. Josh scrunched up his face, though answering the incoming call nonetheless.

He positioned it near his ear, his voice raspy as he spoke into it. "What do you want?"

"It's nice to hear from you, too." She said, sarcastically. Josh rolled his eyes. "Why are acting as though you just woke up?"

"Maybe because I did…" Josh retorted, bitter from the unexpected annoyance. Maya had been away at work, and ultimately leaving him alone with nothing else to do until her return. He loathed every minute the two weren't together, though attempting to go without thinking of her for as long as possible.

Laurel's voice later disrupting his thoughts. She scoffed. "You do realize it's four-thirty in the afternoon. What are you still doing in bed?"

"Who said, I was in bed?" Josh said, and slowly starting to sit up before climbing back onto the couch. He put his phone on speaker, setting it down, and grabbing one of the bags of potato chips. He leaned back into the cushions, feet up on the table, and channel surfing for nothing in particular. Josh hadn't heard from Laurel since meeting her two days ago, and honestly not believing he ever would again, despite the two having each other's number. Albeit, nearly drowning her out as she tried to talk to him.

"Why do you have to be like this?" Laurel murmured, and Josh quirking a brow curiously.

"What are you talking about now, Dorothy?" Josh said, mocking Laurel of her red hair and little dog similar to the Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz as well as teasing her of her far-fetched acting skills.

Unbeknownst, Laurel's lips moving as she mouthed a curse word. Josh blatantly bothersome in more ways than one. He smirked. "You're so typical." Laurel remarked, and hearing as Josh laughed. Her cheeks then flushed, the sound of his soft chuckle considerably warming her heart. Stubborn with keeping a wall up between them, Laurel uncertain she'd ever witness Josh willingly letting his guard down around her.

Afterwards, hopelessly dwindling her rapid heartbeat. " _Cute_ …" She smiled, whispering low enough to prevent him from him hearing. "Yeah, anyways. I have a request for you, Beckham if you're interested." Laurel implied, and Josh cringing from the mention of the replacement name she'd given to him.

He set the bag of chips down to the side, and leaning closer to his phone on the table with his elbows on his knees. "Denied." Josh said, and Laurel's eyes quickly beginning to widen.

"You don't even know what it is," She spat, and Josh merely shrugging his shoulders—a smug grin on his lips; admiring the satisfactory of causing Laurel uneasiness with his constant taunting.

"Don't care. I rather laze around here than do anything else." He assured, though Laurel expectantly refusing to accept any other answer.

"Listen here, Joker," She said, attitude transforming just as it did the last time she wanted Josh to take her seriously. "I wasn't thinking about you just to call, and deal with your wisecrack, so you better get prepared to work because you _are_ going to help me with these animals today." Laurel demanded, and Josh momentarily silent. He hadn't a clue what she could've meant. Regardless, obeying to her command, nonetheless as disagreeing might be worse than whatever she would have him do. "I'll text you the address. Try to be here in the next hour." Laurel said, and Josh sighed. As much as he wanted to complain, he didn't, considering money had been apart of the deal.

Josh disconnected his call with Laurel, and sluggishly standing up to his feet, stretching his limbs. He cleaned up his mess, his face dull and emotionless, while aiming to have the living room looking as though he were never there. Later stepping into the bathroom—the mirror clearly displaying his scraggly hair from sleeping, and his breath foul from all the junk food. Despite showering earlier, Josh appearing as if he hadn't at all, and brushing his teeth all over again as well as washing his face. He freed himself of the gray sweatpants and loose T-shirt, and changing into a pair of jeans, a short-sleeve red flannel, and a SnapBack.

Josh smirked, and pointing at himself in the mirror; pleased with the bygone of no longer looking unappealing, especially once seeing Maya later.

Afterwards, another swipe of money out of Hayes' underwear draw, whom he still hasn't seen in days, and impatiently waiting for his taxi to show up. Josh told the driver of the address Laurel sent him, and abiding to the almost thirty minute car ride. He then slammed the car door shut, hearing as the cab sped off, and furrowing his eyebrow skeptically, while staring at the building across from him. Josh intensely looking at the sign until the moment of a voice distracting him. He glanced at the entrance, and the sight of Laurel with a vibrant grin on her lips causing Josh to tense up.

She gestured for him to come inside, and Josh casually stuffing his hands into his pockets, while following her lead. The scent of doggy breath, kitty litter, and shampoo then immediately clouding his nostrils. Josh looked around—dogs, cats, cages, and toys among other things surrounded him, and staring questionably as Laurel stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

She smiled, despite Josh's nonchalant expression. "Welcome to the Pet Rescue and Adoption Center," Laurel announced. "Although, I'm surprised you actually showed up at all. I was sure you were lying when you agreed to come, and probably fell back asleep or something."

"Is that still an option?" Josh mocked, and earning a light shove from Laurel.

She jabbed a finger against his chest. "I don't want any games out of you, Beckham. These animals mean a lot to me, but we were short some help after having to fire someone, so I figured maybe you could replace them. At least for today… unless you learn you actually like it here, and you know… want to come back?" Laurel said hopefully, her eyes intently gazing into his, though Josh's reaction impossible to decipher.

Josh shrugged. "So, this is what you meant by making some money? Why would you think I would want to do this?"

Laurel tilted her head, looking at him humbly. " _The truth_? You easily strike me as someone, who would do pretty much anything for some money, especially if it doesn't involve any necessary skills or experience." She said, smirking cunningly. Josh sneered, disliking Laurel's wittiness the more they were together. It being as though he were an open book whenever with her, despite not trying to be. "And you showed up, so I guess I'm right."

"I'm not wasting the rest of my day scrubbing some cat's fur, and brushing a dog's teeth."

"On the contrary, I already have what you're going to do." Laurel proposed. "And it's a lot more beneficial than how you _were_ wasting most of your day." She said, and a comical grin radiating. Josh stared at her closely, fixated with the picturesque view of her strawberry blonde hair perched high into a ponytail, freckles nicely framing her cheeks, and contrasting color eyes glinting with a hint of cleverness.

He shifted on his feet uncomfortably. "Alright, whatever. Let's just get this over with. What do you want me to do?" He replied, and Laurel perking up even more now than before.

She held up three fingers. "Even better, I'll let _you_ choose. You can either help with the behavioral training, retrieving donations, or you can put that attractive personality of yours to some use, and direct the adults and families coming in to adopt, sponsor, or foster." Laurel said, and Josh briefly raising an eyebrow.

"Why isn't grooming an option? Is it because of what I said?" He teased.

Laurel twiddled her eyes. "There's _that_ , and also that I don't trust you." She said bluntly, and Josh forcibly trying to ignore the open insult. "It's only day one. I just don't believe you can handle tending to the animals just, yet. At least not physically."

"Not like it's all that hard, but with that logical, I might as well just direct the families—"

"Excellent choice! Come, let me take you to where you'll be," Laurel smiled, her hand conjoining with Josh's, and pulling him along behind her. Meanwhile, Josh's insides leaping from the sudden contact, and seeing as she brought him over to a desk. He looked at it, and then back at her.

"You're going to be the first thing people see when they walk inside. Remember to greet, smile, and ask them of their business. I know I should be trying to train you, but I have faith that you can do this more than anything else, Beckham." Laurel said, her accent lively and zealous. "It's the easiest thing to do considering this might be your first and last day, depending on what you decide. The phone is here, answer with a greet, state the name of the place, and ask how you can help. Adoption forms are here, animal viewing is over there, and here's a walkie just in case you have any questions or problems. You can talk to me even when I'm not with you." She retorted, placing it into his palm, and closing his hand.

Josh looked at her nervously. "You sure there's nothing else I can do?" He asked desperately, and Laurel sighed as she laughed.

"You're thinking too much. Here, let's role-play. You be the patron. Go on the other side of counter. I'll show you all you have to do,"

Josh did.

He walked up to the counter, and standing stiff, while Laurel smiled brightly at him. "Good afternoon, sir. I'm Laurel Campbell, and welcome to the Pet Rescue and Adoption Center. How are you doing today?"

"Uh," Josh muttered, taken aback. He knew already of Laurel's talent to easily portray any character and personality she needed to when necessary, and even though, she wasn't acting, Josh still highly impressed. He stood there breathlessly. "Uh, yeah. I'm good…" He said bashfully, and blushing as Laurel giggled at him. He bit the inside of his cheek, diverting his eyes.

Laurel reached an arm across the counter, and squeezing Josh's face between her hand. "Beckham. _C'mon_ ," She said. "Act like _you_. You're being yourself right now, so talk to me like you would anybody."

Josh sighed, relaxing, and attempting the performance again. "I'm alright, I guess. Although, don't call me sir. I hate that."

"My apologies, and what can I do for you today? Are you looking to adopt one of our animals, or maybe volunteer?"

"Actually, I was hoping you could help me choose a puppy. You know, small and cute that makes girls smile and go crazy. Something friendly and playful and perfect for someone that could use a fun stress reliever. You got something like that here?" Josh said, acting but also _not_ acting.

"As a matter of fact, we do." Laurel smiled, and hopelessly trying to stay within character, despite the sudden urge to laugh. She wanted for Josh to be himself, and it couldn't have been more entertaining to watch. The way he leaned against the counter, showcasing his attractive grin, and speaking so placidly—she truly thought of him as mesmeric. "And that's it. If something like that happens, just direct the person to the puppy area where they can look at one for themselves. Get it now?"

Josh smiled faintly, feeling pompous. "Sure, I guess."

"Just do it how I did, and you should be fine, and you have your walkie, so you won't be alone. Just stay calm, and be yourself. Well, the nice, less sarcastic side of you, anyway." Laurel teased.

"Yeah, yeah." Josh replied just as the front door to the entrance opened behind him. He looked over his shoulder, and feeling as Laurel lightly touched the other one.

Josh glared back to her, their faces close as she leaned in to whisper to him. "Here's your chance… Maybe now I'll finally learn your name." She said, their gazes intense, while staring at one another. Afterwards, snatching Josh's hat off of his head, opting for professionalism. Josh twisted his lips, coming back on the other side of the counter, and staring at the woman across from him.

Laurel stood off to the side behind him, arms crossed, and grinning satisfyingly. Josh narrowed his eyes at her before smirking defiantly. He looked back to the lady.

"Hello, Miss. Welcome to our adoption center. _My name is Beckham_. What can I do for you today?"

Maya slowly exhaled, exasperated as her eyes focused on the detail of the petal. She carefully stood along a latter, posture steady, while lightly stroking her brush along the brick wall. Evidently, sensing as beads of sweat lingered across her forehead, and strands of her blonde hair falling precariously our of her messy bun, and slightly into her eyes. Maya nearly done with the mural she's been aiming to complete for the past few weeks, and briefly pausing to step back down to the ground. She moved backward, examining the almost finished masterpiece, and smiling pleasantly. She had to leave Josh for another day in a row since the night of staying with him, though the temporary separation to be worth it after all the praise and recognition she would receive.

Maya wiped her face, exhausted from the consecutive hours of painting, and soon startled by the gentle touch of arms snaking around her waist from behind. She tensed up, warm breath tickling at her neck as someone whispered delicately into her ear. "I know I've already this, but it's amazing…" He mumbled, and Maya smirking as she peered at her work.

She blushed modestly. "I'm really proud of it," She said. The mural depicting a nature scenery of a wide blue sky with white clouds, fields of grass, a lake, and a stone wall with an archway entangled with vines and flowers among other features and details—the canvas residing within a newly rebuilt park still yet to be publicly opened.

Roland released his arms from around her waist, moving an arm around her shoulders, instead as he stood next to her. "It's beautiful, Maya."

"Yeah. Although, I would've been done already if it weren't for taking a week off for that art gallery." Maya said, and looking at Roland appreciatively. "But you did help me some with this, and I'm happy for that. This is the most abstract mural I've ever painted, and my first one outdoors. I just hope everyone likes it."

Roland stared at her, grinning. "You're an artist, so I know you already know this, but sometimes I think you forget: You have to be satisfied with your work first before you expect others to be. What's your mind telling you right now?"

Maya stammered. "Ehh, something like _Maya Hart, you are an artistic genius_. Haha, or you know, something like that…" She said, introverted.

Roland chuckled. "Alright, then. Besides, that showcase was good for you. Others find out about your work and abilities, and the more known you become. Your talents are unbelievable, Maya."

"Thanks," She replied, her accent returning after some days of absence since Josh arriving. Ultimately, growing accustomed to it after living in London for so long. "I'm almost done with it, though so I think I'll get back on the latter, and—"

" _C'mon, Maya_. You've been working nonstop, and it's getting late. At least let me take you out for dinner. I mean, we didn't exactly get to have lunch together after you suddenly walking out the way you did." Roland protested, and Maya staring at him with her cheeks red. She's been avoiding him since then, especially with her and Josh practically together now, although still yet to discuss any labels.

Maya averted her eyes every and any where except at Roland. "I really want to finish this, Roland. I'll just be able to relax a lot more when it's done."

"Maya, you got like what, a few flowers and some grass to color? It'll be fine if you come back tomorrow." Roland said, and Maya's mouth ample as she looked at him warily.

"It's also not your decision. You're not the one getting paid for this. _I am_. If I want to stay and paint, then I will." She said firmly, and Roland subtly rolling his eyes. He'd been closer than ever to finally making things official with Maya, but Josh coming to London and interfering with any of the time he could be genuinely spending with her, being nothing but a nuisance.

Roland removed his arm from off of her, and staring at Maya sternly. "I know you left because of him…" He stated. Maya glared at him with her eyes wide, and listening closely to the hurt in his tone. "You were acting strange ever since him being thrown out of the museum, but what I don't understand is why?"

"I wasn't acting strange?" Maya opposed, flustered by the accusation.

"You may not want to admit it or realized it, but you were." Roland said, solemnly. "You barely talked when I tried to hold a conversation with you, and when you did talk, your responses were dull. You hardly looked at me, and even left the bouquet of flowers I gave you at the restaurant when you hurriedly decided to leave for a reason you still never explained." Roland said sullenly, and Maya eventually bowing her head. She knew she owed him an explanation, but too ashamed to confess she left one guy to be with another.

Maya looked at the ground remorsefully. "You're saying, you're mad at me, right?"

Roland immediately grabbed her hands, forcing Maya to gaze at him. " _I'm saying I want to kiss you again, Maya_." He proclaimed, his heart palpitating, and Maya speechless, while looking at him. "You probably don't even remember it. I had just won an art contest, and you came along to support me. You were standing beside me, while the moderator asked me questions. I then felt you grab my hand in the middle of me answering something. I stopped to look down, and then seen you smiling. I knew it was just a friendly gesture, but I kind of didn't care after what my next question was. He asked me—"

"I remember." Maya intervened.

Roland pulled her closer. "I took a chance, and I kissed you that day. In front of everyone, and you didn't yell, push me away, or deny the thought of us being together. You kissed me back, but then acted like it never happened as soon as it was all over with. It's been years since this happened, and never have we talked about it. I still think about it, though Maya." He admitted, and Maya still refraining to say anything.

Roland held her hands tighter. "I don't know how you feel if you don't tell me," He said, and Maya's heart harshly capsizing to the pit of her stomach. She hadn't openly confessed her feelings for anybody since Josh, too timid to once again allow the vulnerability. Roland intently scrutinized her face. "But I'm going to go ahead and guess you didn't like it." He presumed.

Maya's cheeks flushed. "I didn't _not_ like it…"

Roland stared her lightheartedly, and butterflies in his stomach. "So, I'm not alone on this?"

"No. I mean, _yes_. You— I… I'm sort of already with someone, Roland." Maya said, and Roland reluctant as he slowly dropped Maya's hands from his.

He looked at her quizzically. "Hmph, bet I can guess who…"

"Roland, don't do that." Maya said, bitterly.

Roland calmly took a step back. "No, it's fine. I guess this is the kind of thing that happens in America: foolishly going back to the one that hurt you." He said plainly, while Maya stared at him, stupefied. She didn't even have to say his name. To Roland, it had been obvious.

"I stayed with you the entire you were grieving about this. This Josh guy did what no man should ever do, let alone _purposely_. He didn't have to see your tears, Maya! He wasn't there to see what his words did to you, so why are you being stupid, and giving him the opportunity to hurt you again?" Roland exclaimed, his voice deep, and Maya's vision blurry as her eyes filled to the brim with tears.

She stubbornly shook her head. "He's not going to go hurt me…" She said hesitantly, and her voice cracking.

"His love isn't real, Maya! It's fake, and you know it!" Roland shouted, stern while trying to prove her of the truth. "I bet you were never your happiest until you got away from him! No more desperately trying to impress him, or fighting to gain his attention! He only wants you now because he thinks you've moved on! He can't stand knowing how wrong he was, but thinks if he has you then what happened back then doesn't even matter because you _forgave_ him! You forgave him, and you were stupid!" He said mercilessly, and careless of Maya's tears, believing she needed to hear it.

She hugged her arms around herself, and body shuddering as her crying proceeded.

Josh asked if she regretted it. She hadn't then, but definitely beginning to. Maya wasn't crying because she was mad at Roland, but because she _was_ being stupid. At least, so she thought.

Maya then walked up to Roland, barely picking up her feet, and leaning her head down onto his chest; teardrops falling to the ground by her feet. He softly wrapped his arms around her. "He's not going to hurt me," Maya murmured, seeming more of trying to convince herself of the ordeal.

Roland gently rubbed her back. " _He already has_."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW » _**It only takes a minute to give a little feedback.**_

 **Recap of Chapter:**

 **Josh agrees to help Laurel at a Pet Adoption Center.**

 **Maya encounters Roland, while at work.**

 **Roland argues that Josh doesn't really love Maya.**

And on that note, thanks to all who have read, followed/favorited, and reviewed. Much appreciation!


	9. Chapter 9

Shallow Pleasure || _ **Chapter Nine**_

"If it means something, take it to heart…"

…

Josh stared, admiring the gentle tone of her laughter, and subtle smile on her lips along with the bright red tint of her cheeks. They sat alone together without anyone else around to disrupt them. Josh had been exhausted, merely relaxing against the seat located on one side of the table. He folded his arms, silent as he watched her stuff her face with grapes, and struggling to hide his growing smirk. A few hours later since cancelling the rest of his lazy day to capitulate in customer service, and Josh loathing to admit of actually liking it. Aside from the slight mishaps of a puppy using the bathroom on his foot, knocking over a bag of dog food, and chasing after a loose rabbit, still wallowing in the good moments that ensued. Although, when greeting persons at the counter suddenly shifted from awkward to worst, devoting the last few hours of his time by Laurel's side.

" _That's not how you do it,"_

" _It's scrubbing a cat's fur, I know what I'm doing, Laurel. It's not that hard." He scoffed, and rubbing his gloved hand along the cat's body. Grooming had been the last thing he wanted to do, though soon coming to the realization of the task not being as bad as he originally believed._

 _Laurel pouted with her hands on her hips. "I'm trying to help you, Beckham."_

 _Josh snorted, averting his gaze to her, and smirking tauntingly. "It's only bathing. You wash the back, get underneath at the stomach, clean behind the ears, and scrub the ass. You're just mad,"_

" _Why would I be mad?"_

" _Because I'm doing a better job than you. Admit it, this cat loves me—Ouch! Fuck!" Josh groaned, hissing from the sudden pain. Afterwards, immediately stumbling backward at the flash of claws scratching into his arms. He fell to the floor, and clenching his jaw as blood slowly oozed out of his skin. Meanwhile, the cat completely soaked, and hopping out of the tub before scurrying away—a trail of water following behind it._

 _Josh grunted, staring up to meet Laurel's disapproving gaze. She shook her head. "Way to go you." She said, and Josh rolled his eyes, looking away and back at his arms. Later, flinching from the sudden feel of water spraying him in the face. Josh looked at Laurel, and noting the teasing grin on her face._

" _Your stubbornness is only going to keep hurting you." She said, kneeling down next to him. "Let me see," She encouraged, holding her hand out. Josh truthfully skeptical, but complying to her demand, nonetheless. Laurel softly held his wrists, examining his bruises, and sensing as Josh closely stared at her._

" _Alright," She huffed. "Like I tried to warn you, that car gets kind of frisky if you're not gentle enough, especially in certain areas. You'll be okay, though. Here, hold on a minute." Laurel retorted, briefly walking away, and returning with a small tube of Neosporin, cotton balls, and a bandage._

 _Josh remained stiff, observing the tender way she tended to his wounds. She then smiled to herself afterwards. "Okay, how about we let you do something else now?"_

" _You're really hurting my pride right about now."_

 _Laurel lightly flicked his nose. "Get over yourself. C'mon. Let's feed the animals." She said, standing up, and waiting for Josh to do the same. He closely pursued behind her, hands casually in his pockets, and hoping to avoid any more embarrassing incidents; despising the feel of looking stupid in front of girls._

 _Although, the odds were not in his favor._

Josh leaned forward on the table, resting his chin in his hand. Laurel fed Fawn another piece of ham, and then popping another green grape into her mouth. She smiled, blushing at the sight of Josh simply staring at her. "You didn't want any more?"

"Huh?"

"Grapes? I don't want to feel like I'm hogging them all, especially since I love them so much." She said, laughing nervously.

Josh opposed. "Oh. Yeah. I've had enough."

"You okay?" Laurel asked, furrowing her brows curiously. "You've been quiet ever since we sat down."

" _Huh_ … I hadn't noticed." Josh murmured, and glaring down at the table surface.

Laurel frowned. "Alright, I'm sorry. Take it," She said, revealing an envelope, and sliding it across the table to Josh. He looked at it strangely, while accepting it from her. Laurel twisted her lips. "I meant to say, thanks earlier." She mumbled, and Josh arched a brow.

He stared at her questionably. "For today?"

She nodded. "I know you had a lot of problems with the animals and the people today, and I honestly thought you were going to walk out, and never come back." Laurel stated. "Maybe it's because you really need the money, or maybe it's for some other reason. Either way, _I'm glad you stayed_. I had fun with you." She said, and Josh laughed.

"What, was it fun to see me get beat up by some pests ten times smaller than me?" He said, teasing himself. Josh displayed a toothy grin, while Laurel momentarily bent over to pick up Fawn, and set her in her lap.

She shrugged. "You're a good guy. I don't know, there's just something about you…"

"Something like what?" Josh asked, prying into Laurel's thoughts.

"Someone with your personality doesn't come by every day. I'm glad we met." She said, her expression vibrant, and beaming as they stared at one another.

Josh then gazed down at his arms, scrutinizing the bandages currently concealing the deep red marks. He softly poked and tampered with one. "Yeah… you're all right, Laurel." He smiled, and so did she; admiring Josh's subtle mention of approval. With all the jokes and regular taunting, Laurel could never be sure how he truly felt about her.

She reached an arm midday across the table. "Thanks, Beckham. You are, too." Laurel said with her fist firm, awaiting Josh. He calmly touched his knuckles with hers.

Josh chuckled. "You're such a dork."

"And a dork I shall stay." She remarked, but her smile soon faltering. Josh looked at her worriedly. "So, have you decided what you're going to do?" She asked, anxiously.

Josh briefly diverted his eyes away, speculating. "You mean about…" He tapered, and Laurel nodded, pursing her lips. Josh sighed. "What do _you_ want,"

Laurel scrunched her face, looking at him perplexed. "What do you mean?"

"It's obvious you're hoping for a certain answer. Just say it." He pressed.

Laurel then bit the corner of her lip. "I don't want this to stop," She said, voice barely above a whisper. Usually by herself, therefore desperate to hold on to the one person that could always brighten her days. Josh had been someone special, she could plainly see it.

The corner of his mouth then gradually lifted, exposing a subtle grin. "Why me?"

"What?"

"Why do you want so badly for it to be me? Don't you stumble into random strangers all the time? Annoying them with your acting until they finally agree that they like you?" Josh said, and Laurel rolled her eyes, a playful look on her face.

"Hush. I'm saying, I'd love it if you came back, but I also can't force anything out of you. It's whatever _you_ want to do. You can come back here whenever you want. Or don't. That's fine, too." Laurel said falsely, feigning satisfaction. Josh wasn't wrong about her always meeting new people—typically more often than not, though he's been the only one by far to interest her like no other. A strange guy clearly far away from home, and no true idea with how to cope. With nothing but his looks and mellow attitude, he hadn't the slightest clue what to do with himself. She pestered him just enough to get on his good side, and teasing him just as much as he teased her. For some reason, he liked it, and Josh wouldn't dare deny it.

"How about this… you remember when we were role playing, and I described a kind of dog to you that I wanted to get?" Josh said, and Laurel nodded hesitantly. "Any chance you would let me take one of them home with me? At least for one night." He asked, directly.

Laurel furrowed her brows, staring at Josh with her contrasting color eyes. "Beckham? I—I can't just _let_ you—"

"C'mon, it's just for one night. At least until I know if anything will be official." Josh pleaded.

Laurel paused, setting Fawn back down to the floor, and leaning against the table with her palms awkwardly folded together. "That's like fostering, and there's an entire process one needs to complete before they can just walk out of here with an animal. If I let you take an animal, and something happens to it, I could lose my job."

"I thought you said, this is a family business?"

"Doesn't mean I can't still be terminated." Laurel argued, twiddling with her fingers, and the tone in her voice rigid. "What does this even have to do with whether or not you come back?"

Josh leaned back into the cushioned seat, and hanging one arm over the back of it. "Nothing. I just thought we'd make a deal." He said simply, and Laurel momentarily refraining to speak. "I want the dog to give to somebody else. It would be a surprise, and I just want to see her reaction before I decide to adopt one." Josh explained. Albeit, Laurel profusely hanging on to the word _her_.

"Would you even have the money to adopt an animal?"

Josh waved his unopened envelope in the air, avoiding the urge to look at it until he were back home. "Well, what do you know? Guess I might have a reason to keep coming back after all." He smirked, flaunting his money.

"Please, it's just courtesy money. I knew you wouldn't agree to any of this unless it would benefit you. Although, if you come back, you'll have to become a real employee. No one like you would work for free, anyway."

"You damn right," Josh replied, and standing up to his feet. Laurel looked up at him, and resting her chin on the top of her interlocked fingers with her elbows on the table. "So, how 'bout it?" Josh pressed, and Laurel deeply sighed.

"After how you were today, I would be insane to think you can foster an animal even for one night without any issues. I'm too scared to allow it, regardless of possibly getting fired." She said, and seeing as Josh's face immediately started to soften. Soon bending down to lift Laurel's dog into his arms, and cradling it close as he gently stroked its fur. Laurel quietly watched in awe, intrigued.

"It's a two way street, Laurel, and I would think you of all people would know that." Josh said. "The animals have to be well behaved and trust me. It's not just about me, and how well I take care of them."

Laurel slowly began to smile. "Did you learn all of that today?"

"Unfortunately. It's kind of hard not to after all I've been through." Josh groaned irritably, and Laurel eventually raised up from her seat. She stepped over closer to Josh, and her ginger touch soothing as she scratched behind her dog's ears, while Josh continued to hold it. He gazed at the two profoundly, acknowledging the pleasurable look on either of their faces. Josh's eyes then only looking at Laurel, unbeknownst to her.

"Fawn was actually an animal here before she became mine," Laurel said, accent firm as she smiled. "We rescued her from a burning home after the last owner purposely set it on fire, and fled the premises immediately after. By the time we got her out, a lot of her hair had fallen off, she'd been covered in soot, and she wouldn't stop shaking. She had scorch marks along her body, and had been completely distant and hostile towards people. Her last owner abused her, and poorly mistreated her. I still don't understand, either why even have a pet if you despise it enough to harm it." Laurel said sternly, and her smile soon disappearing from her face.

Josh carefully chose his next words. "What changed then? The way she is now, you would never think she used to be that way."

"Thank you," Laurel said, looking up at him and grinning. "It wasn't easy, and she definitely put up a fight. I've been bitten and scratched by her a handful of times, but I just kept trying until she finally trusted me. She would bark at anybody, who got even five feet too close to her, and often times I'd hear her crying at night. For the first few weeks of being rescued did she refuse to eat, and couldn't sleep. Fawn didn't even interact with the other animals until about a month later, and for a while, it had been impossible for anyone to want to take her. Despite her tiny body, she scared people away, and you can probably imagine how difficult grooming her had been. I'm a professional, but even I had been like how you were today when trying to bathe her." She said. Meanwhile, Fawn comfortably laying in Josh's arms with her eyes closed, and breathing steady as she relaxed.

Josh briefly diverted his eyes to look down prior to looking at Laurel again. "How did she finally become yours?"

"Fate, I guess. I had stayed after one night to clean up and do paperwork, and left only Fawn out of her cage. I was sitting at a desk, typing at the computer, and talked." Laurel murmured. "She had been as far away from me as possible, but still did I just talk to her."

"About what?" Josh asked, and Laurel witnessing the growing smirk on his lips.

She shrugged. " _I know you've been hurt, and that love is maybe something you've truly never felt, but you don't have to be alone. That bad person is gone, and you won't ever have to see them again. You can run around now, wag your tail, and sleep comfortably. You have friends to play with, and smiling faces looking at you. Everything is fine now…"_ Her voice tapered, and Josh could see her eyes beginning to water.

He held Fawn with one arm, and wrapping the other around Laurel. She rested her head against his shoulder, feeling as Josh tenderly rubbed up and down the side of her arm. "I then started singing, and the next thing I know, she's lying down next to my feet. I let her sleep with me that night, instead of here at the center, and it was the first time she slept soundly since arriving. Fawn wouldn't leave my side after that, and even though she was becoming more familiar with her surroundings, she still acted tough when others showed interest. It then became obvious that she only wanted to be with me. I've been with Fawn since she was small, and I'm glad neither of us gave up."

Josh couldn't really see her face, but blatantly hearing the sincerity in Laurel's voice. She then walked out of his grasp, and turning back around to face him again. Josh stretched his arms out, wanting to give Fawn back to Laurel. Although, she shook her head, refusing. Josh scrunched his face, confused. " _I'll do it_."

"Huh?"

"I'll let you take a dog home." Laurel said, complying to Josh's request. "I'll let you take Fawn." She waged, and Josh widened his eyes.

He looked at Laurel dubiously. "No… No, I can't do that. I won't. She's your best friend."

"And maybe after this, you will be, too." Laurel remarked, silencing Josh. She smiled. "I can tell you like me, but still not entirely. You said only for one night, and it's just to decide whether or not to get a pet for your girlfriend, right? Well, I can't give you the animals here since paperwork _is_ required, but Fawn is already mine. I'm responsible for her, so I'm allowing you take her home with you just for tonight."

"Laurel…" Josh whispered, but she held up a hand, quickly shaking her head.

"I wouldn't do it if Fawn didn't seem okay with you." Laurel retorted, the two then quickly gazing down to see a peaceful dog sleeping in Josh's arms. "She likes you because she knows I do. As of now, she trusts you, and that's all that matters."

"But has she ever been away from you like this?"

"No," Laurel said calmly. "but what better way to get adequate. Besides, she's a lot older now, so the maturity is definitely there. If it's with you, then I'm positive she'll be fine without me. It's only until tomorrow afternoon, right?" Josh reluctantly nodded, still skeptical about the whole ordeal.

" _You'll be fine_."

"But what if—"

"You have my number." Laurel said, believing the comment to be comforting enough on its own. Josh could always call if something went wrong. "I insist, so if you really want to do this, don't argue with me. Just accept."

Josh slightly parted his lips, and staring at Laurel intently. "Why are you so okay this?"

"As I said, I don't want this to stop…" Laurel pursed her lips, smiling stiffly. "It's not that serious. We trust you, so just go with it. Afterwards, we'll see each other again tomorrow." She assured.

The moment then quiet between them until Josh gently laughed. "And you say, my personality doesn't come around every day."

Laurel blushed. "Shut up," She said, and finally taking Fawn away from Josh. "Wait here, I'm going to get a few things, and then I'll drive you home."

"Drive me home?"

"I saw you pull up in a taxi. I figured you'd be grateful. _You're welcome_." Laurel said, grinning, and turning her back to him as she walked away. Josh stayed behind, watching until she disappeared around a corner.

He quietly stood by himself with his hands in his pockets as his eyes wondrously gazed around the room until Laurel returned minutes later with a small bag on her shoulder, and Fawn by a leash. Josh smiled humbly as they approached him. "Okay, let's go. I'll lock up." Laurel said, and giving the leash to Josh.

He followed her out the door, and to a silver SUV. Laurel set the bag into the backseat, and sliding into the driver's seat, while Josh sat in the passenger's with Fawn on his lap. He gazed out the front windshield as Laurel ignited the engine, and swerved onto the street after activating her GPS.

The faint sound of music emanating from her radio then helping to fill the temporary quietude, Josh looking at Laurel's profile as she drove, and mind utterly clouded with the thought of something mentioned earlier; wary as he opened his mouth. "Why did you assume?"

"Huh? Assume what?"

"I never said, I was doing this for a girlfriend." Josh said, and Laurel subsequently giggled.

"Oh. Well, you didn't have to. I mean, unless I'm wrong, but the look in your eyes told everything." Laurel replied, and smirking at Josh tauntingly. He didn't protest. The feeble way Maya could make him feel whether she were around him or not is unmistakable. There's never a time he's not thinking about her blonde hair, or replaying the sound of her voice over and over again in his head. Josh hated when they were apart, especially if her not being with him meant she's with Roland, instead.

"I recognize the look anywhere. You love her a lot, and I'm sure you tell her nearly all the time. I just hope not too much to the point of annoying her." Laurel said, laughing.

"Ha. Ha. You know, I'm pretty sure I've mentioned before how much I hate your sarcasm."

"I hate yours, too." Laurel said, smiling at him, and Josh promptly looked away, hiding his grin. "Maybe I'll even get to meet her. You two live together, right?"

"Uh," Josh stammered, sensing as Laurel repeatedly glanced back and forth between him and the road.

"Well, whatever. I just hope she likes Fawn enough to want a dog of her own. I'll even help you pick the perfect one."

Josh exhaled, grateful for the subject change. He truthfully wouldn't mind moving in with Maya, but wasn't sure if _now_ was too soon. "You're awesome, Laurel."

"Wow, that's a compliment I'll cherish forever. Thank you, Beckham." She smiled, and Josh slowly bowed his head.

"It's Josh…"

"I'm sorry?"

Josh turned his head, and looking at her intensely. "My real name is Josh. You don't have to call me that anymore." He said, and Laurel's mouth ample as she smiled widely.

" _Josh_. It's about time you finally told me."

"Eh, I was having fun. Let's just say, I like you enough now."

" _Boy_ , do I feel special." She said sarcastically, and causing Josh to chuckle. "Nice to meet you… _Josh_."

Maya turned around to face him, a delicate grin on her lips as she stood in front of her doorway. Roland stared at her affectionately. "Listen, I uh, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have talked to you like that, and I shouldn't have accused Josh of not really loving you. Jealousy sometimes can bring out the worse in people." He said, his apology earnest, and Maya stared at him sympathetically.

"Him and I have been through a lot, Roland. Don't you think if Josh was toying with me, I would realize it myself?"

"Yeah, but maybe not soon enough." Roland said, and Maya averted her gaze to the floor. He then softly held her hand, lacing their fingers together. Roland leaned closer to her ear as he whispered. "I hope he knows how lucky he is,"

"He does." Maya answered quickly without the slightest bit of doubt.

"Alright. I'm going to go now. You'll be okay?"

Maya nodded. "Thank you… for today. I'm glad we finally got to eat out."

"Anytime, Maya. If all I have to be is your friend, then I'll take it." Roland smiled, and hugging her around the waist as she hugged around his neck.

Maya could then feel as he lightly kissed the corner of her mouth once beginning to back away. Her cheeks flushed. "G'night."

"Goodnight…" She said quietly, and watching as he walked away.

Maya stumbled into her apartment, stomach full, and body tired. She quickly showered, and sluggishly stepping over to her bed. She sat in the middle with her legs crossed, and her expression absent as she thought of both Josh and Roland. Later, exiting her thoughts as someone else came to mind. Maya picked up her phone, and scrolling until she found his name in her contacts. She listened closely to the dial tone, and furrowing her eyebrows from the strange elongated wait. Hayes then finally answered the phone several seconds later.

Maya instantly perked up. "Hayes!"

"Hi, Maya." He said nonchalantly, and Maya's blissful mood hastily starting to subside.

She scrunched her face, perplexed. "Uh, hi? You know, I haven't seen you or heard from you in a while. Did you leave your place to Josh, and go somewhere else, haha."

"Sure." Hayes replied, voice weak and stiff, and Maya puzzled by his unusually short and straightforward answers.

"Is everything okay? You're normally more lively on the phone. Are you mad at me?"

"No, Maya."

"Then what's wrong? Where are you? Does Josh know?" Maya asked, frantically. She was getting worried now.

"I gotta go."

"What? Hayes, just talk to me." Maya pleaded.

"Bye Maya."

"Hayes… Hayes!" She exclaimed, though Hayes no longer on the line.

Maya slowly moved the phone away from her ear, and staring timidly at the screen. She dialed his number over and over, but Hayes never answered again. Maya raised a fist to her mouth.

Hayes didn't sound like himself, and Maya clueless as to where he had gone, when he left, and why he left without saying anything. She then paced around her room, and immediately becoming startled by a knock at the door. Maya ran to go answer it, figuring it to be Josh, and tell him what's wrong.

She opened the door, and immediately froze.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW » _**It only takes a minute to give a little feedback.**_

 **Recap of Chapter:**

 **Josh finally tells Laurel his name.**

 **Maya gets in touch with Hayes, but believes something to be wrong about him.**

And on that note, thanks to all, who have read, followed/favorited, and reviewed. Much appreciation!


	10. Chapter 10

Shallow Pleasure || _ **Chapter Ten**_

"If it means something, take it to heart…"

…

He gazed down at the car floor, and his thoughts spiraling as he firmly held Fawn in his grasp. He didn't have a reason to be nervous, although, he couldn't hide it. What would she think after all? Josh didn't believe he could handle her reaction.

Despite not technically talking much about their risqué night together, he did think of Maya as his girlfriend. Ever since the moment happening has he always regretted the way he treated her just before her leaving for London, and would never forgive himself. Nevertheless, grateful that Maya has at least.

Josh couldn't ask for anything more, though what does randomly insinuating that he wants to give a gift to someone he cares about more than anything mean when you're still on the rocks with them? It's protocol to give a card for someone's birthday, and to give someone a ring for marriage. What did wanting to give someone a puppy hint? Josh didn't want make things awkward for him and Maya in any way, but he wouldn't know the truth just by standing around. Albeit, notably distracted by Maya to think of anything else.

Josh hasn't seen or heard from her since early this morning, and anxious just to hold her in his arms again, hear her voice, and kiss her lips. The thought even causing him to smirk, which Laurel quickly noticed, and the corner of her lips slowly starting to curl up as she smiled. It was plain to see how much Josh cared about the girl he was trying to impress, and only hoping to be just as lucky as her because in Laurel's eyes: Josh was a great guy. "Could you please calm down." She said, and Josh immediately locked his eyes with hers.

"What do you mean?"

"You're thinking too much, it's all in your face." Laurel remarked, and Josh awkwardly chuckled. "Fawn's job is just to suggest the idea of having a pet to your girlfriend, which if you play your cards right, she has no reason to want otherwise." She assured, but still Josh had his doubts. He didn't know Maya's mood as of now, and didn't want something as unexpected as a dog to possibly make things any worse for her.

He scratched his head dubiously. "You don't get it, Laurel. I… I _truly_ love this girl. I would do anything to see her smile, and I can't afford to screw up after all that I've caused her already. If she ever left me again, that'd probably it." Josh confessed, and Laurel's face quickly distorted into perplexity.

"Wait, I'm confused? What do you mean by _again_ and _probably it_?" She queried, but Josh could barely find the words. He forgot Laurel didn't know much about him and Maya aside from the obvious caring and being affiliated with one another. Regardless, he had no issue speaking highly of his feelings for her.

Josh smirked as he gently stroked the fur on Fawn's back. " _Maya_. That's her name. Our relationship with each other is a little… _complicated_. At least, it used to be."

"And what's so complicated about you two? Not to pry, of course." Laurel said grinning, though Josh easily sought pass her ruse.

He was beginning to like Laurel more and more with each minute they continued to spend together, and with Hayes nowhere to be seen, glad to have another friend he could be himself with.

Josh stammered, skeptical to admit to someone of him and Maya's former struggles with each other. "She's… _three years younger than me_." He stated.

Laurel arched an eyebrow, waiting for him to elaborate, therefore, puzzled when he hadn't. She didn't understand the predicament. " _And_?"

"What do you mean? That's it."

"Don't make me laugh, Josh." Laurel scoffed before snatching Fawn out of his lap. Josh looked at her, taken aback. "Don't tell me you denied her feelings just because she's _a little_ younger than you, _pleas_ e don't tell me that." She pressed, and Josh shrugged. He didn't expect Laurel's reaction to be so pensive.

"I'm not proud of it, but yeah. So?" He said and flinched as a hand quickly made contact with the back of his head. Josh hissed, while cradling the spot where he'd just been hit.

Laurel rolled her eyes. "I should throw you out of my car if you're going to be like that." She threatened. "I'll have you know, most perfect relationships almost never have similar age deficits, and if you care about Maya like you claim you do, then you should've accepted her love from the very beginning."

"Laurel—"

"Zip it! I'm honestly surprised she gave you another chance because you almost don't deserve it. Love is nothing to toy with Josh."

"You've never even met Maya, so why are you automatically taking her side?"

"Because I know how it feels to declare your love or have strong feelings for someone only for nothing to ever happen. _You're lucky_ ," Laurel said, and Josh intently stared at her. "My last few boyfriends didn't think of or treat me like you do for your girlfriend, and I would give anything to know what that genuinely feels like."

Josh sat there speechless, and wondering how to respond. Laurel suddenly had him thinking maybe he didn't deserve to be with Maya after all, and that Roland really should be the hero to "sweep her off her feet". Nonetheless, he still wouldn't let that happen.

He loathed even the mere sight of Roland, so willingly allowing him to be with the girl he's known almost forever wasn't an option. "I'm sorry, Laurel. I really don't know what to say. I mean, if I didn't already have Maya then maybe…" Josh tapered, and his eyelids low as he scrutinized the car dashboard. He wanted to stop himself before he could say anything he wouldn't be able to take back.

Meanwhile, Laurel's countenance softened, though only for a moment. She smiled remotely, and leaned halfway across the middle console toward Josh.

She tenderly cupped his cheek, and whispered to him quietly. "She's waiting for you, Josh." Laurel murmured, and Josh could soon sense his face starting to heat up. "Kiss her, say you love her, and tell me the good news tomorrow. You're a good guy, Josh. _Remember that_." She encouraged, and Josh's heart rate instantly accelerated.

Making Maya happy was practically a second job he never wanted to fail at.

He pursed his lips. "Have I mentioned lately how awesome I think you are?"

"It might've come up." Laurel snickered and smiling as Josh smiled back at her.

She then handed Fawn back to him, and watching as he began to open the passenger car door.

Josh silently stepped out, and turning back around to glance inside of the car at her. "Wish me luck. No wait, it's bad luck to say good luck, right?"

Laurel laughed. "We're not at the theatre, Josh." She said, and he blushed, feeling embarrassed. " _Good luck_."

Josh continued to smile. He still had a few butterflies fluttering around in his stomach, but Laurel easily managed to lessen his nerves a lot more than previously. He cared about Laurel, too but right now only one girl had been worthy of his attention.

He began walking away from the car after grabbing the rest of Fawn's things out of the backseat, but quickly stopping at the sound of a car horn. Josh spun around with a quick pivot, and seen as Laurel shouted out to him through the passenger window.

"Woo her with your charm, Beckham! It's your superpower!" Laurel exclaimed, and Josh couldn't help but laugh; slightly amused by the mention of her given name for him.

However, Josh wasn't worried. With his good looks, laid back persona, and attractive smile, he couldn't imagine not getting the girl he wanted most. All Josh had to do now was get to her, and he would definitely keep Laurel's words in mind.

He stepped through the double doors of the apartment building, and hearing the tires of Laurel's car screech along the pavement as she sped off. Josh couldn't stop thinking about her, or her words to him. Although, the nostalgic feeling not lasting long as something unsightly promptly provoked him. Josh walked up a little closer, while holding Fawn protectively. He glared Roland up and down, and silently debating whether or not to ignore or spark an argument with him.

Josh ultimately opted to ignore.

He casually ambled pass Roland with barely a glance in his direction, and almost successfully getting onto the elevator until his voice abruptly subsided him. He slowly turned back around, and watching as Roland stood up to his feet. Josh looked at him suspiciously, not understanding why he'd been here at all. "What do _you_ want?"

"Why the hostility? Can't we just talk?" Roland replied, and face stern compared to his usually witty expression whenever taunting Josh. "I just need to know," He stated, drawing Josh's curiosity in more. He truly didn't want to waste his time entertaining Roland, although, choosing to use the opportunity for his _own_ selfish benefits. Maybe he would gain some information for himself.

Josh shrugged. "Is this about what I think it is?"

Roland smirked, and gazed down at the lobby floor. "It wouldn't be about anything else." He said grimly, and Josh readied himself for the unexpected.

He smiled confidently. " _Take your best shot_."

Roland paused, seemingly for dramatic affect, and stared at Josh intently. "Why'd you do it?" He simply asked with his tone steady and monotonic.

Josh despised the knowledge of Roland knowing as much as he did, and nearly wanting nothing more than to jab a fist directly in the center of his face just to satisfy himself.

He already felt bad. He didn't need the whole world knowing about it, too. Regardless, not allowing Roland to gain the last laugh as he refused to display any signs of weakness or uncertainty. "I guess I don't have to ask what it is you're talking about."

"I just don't think you understand how lucky you are." Roland said, and Josh cringed. Yet another person conclusively affirming his relationship with Maya to be utter luck, and suddenly he felt beneath himself.

"Want to explain what it is you mean by that?" Josh grunted.

Roland then slowly began walking up to him until only an ample space separated the two of them. He stared at Josh spitefully. "It's probably obvious by now, but I still have to ask, anyway. So here goes," He promoted. "Do you feel bad _at all_ about how you treated Maya all those years ago?" Roland interrogated, but Josh didn't reply.

Of course, the answer had been yes, but for some reason did Josh struggle to vocalize such.

He diverted his eyes, while irately grinding his teeth. "What is it are you expecting me to say?" He said quietly, and Roland furrowed his eyebrows.

"Love goes a long ways. You had your chance to be with Maya, but threw it away for what? A reputation and a social status? She loved you so much. _Still_ loves you actually. That much I know for sure, and I don't think it's right." Roland argued, but Josh didn't protest. Instead, choosing to finally acknowledge Roland's opinion. Although, the decision greatly being a difficult one. "I know there's plenty of other special girls to admire, but she might as well be the only one. Maya's heart is enormous, and the way she puts others above herself is commendable. There's hardly ever a time I don't see her smiling, and the talent she has for art is unexplainable. She deserves so much, and I really don't think it's with someone of the likes of you." Roland admitted, and Josh tightly clenched his fists.

He looked at Roland angrily, but proceeded to sustain himself. "And why is that? Just because I made one mistake?"

"Sometimes one mistake is all it takes." Roland said. " _You shamed her, Josh_. You embarrassed Maya, and laughed in her face like you didn't care one bit about her feelings. You even let your friends say degrading things to her, and all after sharing a kiss with her—a kiss she probably thought she was never going to get to have with you. She was so much better off without you here distracting and confusing her, but a few desperate apologies and some agitating persistence shouldn't matter. I don't think Maya should've forgiven you, and I don't think you two should be together."

"And you honestly believe I care about what you " _think_ "?" Josh spat, and Roland sighed. "Are you saying Maya isn't capable of making a smart decision?"

"Don't twist my words."

"I don't have to!" Josh shouted, bothered by Roland's constant need to expose him for a horrible, unforgiving person. He had, had enough. "I know I hurt Maya, and I feel like shit because of it because whether Maya was to forgive me or not, I would still have to go the rest of my life with what I did to her! You think you're telling me something I don't already know? You're wasting your breath, and if trying to convince me that I should let Maya go, so she can truly be happy with someone who's not me, then fuck off. As long as she's willing to let our past be exactly what it is, then I'll gladly accept that. Like you said, she loves me, and I love her too. Maybe even more, _but I do_." Josh retorted, outraged, and heavily breathing. He wasn't okay with anyone disrespecting what him and Maya had together.

Roland snorted. "If you really love Maya, then you would do what's best for her. You know letting her go is the right thing to do, but instead, continuing to allow your ego to affect your already poor judgement. You and Maya don't have to be together to prove you care about one another."

"This is what she's always wanted, and so have I. It just took me a while to ignore how other people thought, and to stop listening to their opinions because they're not the ones whose feelings matter. I didn't give Maya a chance because I was brainwashed into thinking that being with her at the time would be a bad thing, which maybe it would've been, but I could've at least showed her a little more affection. She has spoken so highly of me like no other girl has, and I love her even more for that. So quit questioning how I feel because by now, I've made it clear." Josh said bitterly, and turning away from Roland before he could even open his mouth again.

He stepped onto the elevator, and staring at him with an ominous glare.

Roland then said one last thing to Josh just before the doors closing. "She's all yours, Josh. Although, hopefully she'll be mine in due time." He smirked wickedly, and Josh's blood quickly started to boil as he could no longer see Roland's face.

"Do you honestly want to know what I think?" She asked as Maya silently sat squeezing one of her pillows up against her chest. She stared absently at nothing in particular, and thought of no one other than three specific guys. She nodded her head, wanting to hear the truth. "You know I've never been a full supporter of you two, but didn't argue with you for the sake of your feelings."

"You still could've talked to me." Maya said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Riley twisted her lips, shaking her head. "No Maya. If it's one thing I've learned since middle school, it's that love is unpredictable. There's no better word to describe it."

Maya then looked back up, and gazed at her best friend with a solemn expression on her face. The visit was more than a surprise, although, she really did need the comfort, and from what better person than Riley? Her debark wouldn't last—staying long enough merely for business, so Maya planned to make the most of her friend's company. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, your feelings for Josh—I understand them now." Riley said, admittedly. "I didn't back at the time like when you had us sneak into his college just to see him because it seemed absurd to me that you could like him as much as you did. _Do_."

Maya blushed, and bit the corner of her lip. " _Absurd_?" She repeated.

Riley smiled. "Josh is older than you, Maya. Always has been, always will be. Although, instead of trying to settle for someone you had more of a chance with, you never gave up. You were never a strong believer of hope, but for some reason, you had the most hope I've seen in any person when it came to Josh returning your feelings. I see the way you look at him. How you seem lost in his eyes, and immediately becoming weak in the knees whenever he comes around. Your smile is ten times brighter when he's standing next to you, and I'm sure your heartbeat quickens just from hearing his voice. We've been best friends since we were really young Maya, and I have never seen you like someone like you do Josh. I can tell he's important to you." She said, and no one else could possibly explain it better.

Soon Maya inhaled, while her eyes aimlessly wandered around the space of her bedroom. "Thanks. Although, I sense a _but_ coming."

Riley's grin then quickly faltered as her face displayed absolute seriousness, prepared to state her thoughts on the matter. "Do you ever… _think_ about it at all?" She said cautiously, and Maya looked at her tensely. Riley didn't have to be specific for her to understand. "I mean, I've never seen you that upset since the time you saw your dad again. I thought you were mad at him?"

"I _was_ , Riley, but why would I want to think about that time?" Maya bellowed, and Riley looked at her incredulously.

"Then why are you putting yourself in the same awkward position again? Now, Josh is family and I love him, but I'm not going to be bias. If someone treats you like that, chances are they will again." Riley said, despite being aware of Maya not wanting to hear any of her wisdom. She was the utter definition of _blindly in love_ , and Riley didn't want to see her go through yet another heartbreak, especially with the same guy, who's already already hurt her once before. Josh didn't care about her feelings then, so why care now? Riley didn't buy it.

"Why is there always someone constantly telling me how wrong this is?" Maya growled, fed up with the constant uphill battle. She knew Riley meant well, but for so long has she wanted to be with Josh, and now they finally were. Nothing else could make her more happy.

"You've been through a lot, Maya. I'm not saying people can't change, but sometimes you realize the person you thought was the one maybe isn't after all." Riley insinuated as she began to smirk to herself, and Maya knew exactly what had been on her mind.

She tautly bit down on her bottom lip. "And you're happy?" Maya asked reluctantly, and Riley's cheeks immediately turned a brilliant shade of red.

She nodded, smiling. "I wasn't meant to be like my parents. _Lucas and I_ , we weren't meant to last forever, but that's okay because now I have a career as a motivational speaker with a girlfriend, who loves me, and I'm satisfied." Riley said, beaming. "I'm not saying Josh is inevitably going to hurt you again, but the odds don't seem to be in your favor of it _not_ happening."

"What do you want me to do then, Riles? I love him, okay? I can't control that!"

"And you shouldn't have to. Josh means a lot to you, and normally that's enough. What I _am_ saying, however, is not to limit yourself. You've never given another guy an opportunity of being with you, and if you can give Josh a second chance, then why not give one to somebody else?" Riley suggested, and Maya pondered. She couldn't deny the logic. She really hadn't given any other guy a chance since it felt too uncomfortable being with someone else, while the only other person she could ever think about was _Josh_.

Roland has confessed his love for her countless times, and always has she turned the other cheek. She knows what it feels like, but still did she never think of it as anything else besides finally getting to be with the one she's fantasized about for so many years.

Riley lightly touched Maya's shoulder, and slowly did their gazes meet. Riley stared at the blonde intensely. " _Prove me wrong, Maya_." She urged.

Maya then softly wiped her eyes of tears she didn't even know had fallen. "You mean, prove to you we're meant to be?"

"Prove you're doing what's best. Make decisions that will make you happy, and if being with Josh does that, then forget about me and everyone else telling you otherwise. This is _your_ heart, and _your_ feelings. Only you two know what you want."

Maya sniffed, and leaned forward to embrace the brunette. " _I love you_ ,"

"I love you, too." Riley said, and Maya smiled.

Their hug together then breaking, and Maya clearly noticing the concerned look on Riley's face.

She cocked a brow questionably. "You were a little shaken up when I first got here. Still worried about Hayes?"

"It's strange," Maya murmured, and shaking her head in disbelief. "He's never acted like that before. I just want to know where he is, so I know he's okay."

"Don't stress out about it too much. For all we know, things could be worse. I'm sure an answer will come sooner or later."

"How are you always so sure about these things?" Maya remarked, admirably.

Riley smirked, and dramatically tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Better confident and optimistic than doubtful and pessimistic. Words I live by."

Maya smiled, rolling her eyes. "You know you can sleep here tonight too if you want, right?"

"Are you kidding me? So Josh can popup any minute, demanding to be alone with you, so you two can get _cozy_ with one another? Thanks, but I'll pass. I will gladly give you two your privacy."

"But—"

"No. Besides, I have a comfy hotel bed and a patient girlfriend waiting for me. I'll just talk to you tomorrow. We can hang out before I leave London. I promise." Riley said, and stepping off of the bed to walk to the door of Maya's bedroom.

Maya closely followed her in tow. "We've only hooked up once, Riles. Trust me, we're not going to be those couples, who do it all the time."

"Yeah, let's not talk about this. It's…" Riley teased, and her spine shivered.

Afterwards, hugging the blonde one final time with Maya voluntarily seeing her out the door. She then shouted out to her. "Tell your girlfriend you were mine first!"

"Goodnight, honey!" Riley said happily, and skipping down the hallway to the elevator doors.

Maya subsequently sighed. She had officially been alone again, and her thoughts still cloudy of Hayes, and what to do about Roland. Nevertheless, beginning to close the front door until the sudden noise of a bark catching her off guard. Maya scrunched her nose in perplexity prior to opening the door back up to see a silhouette standing in the doorway, and a smile instantly appeared across her cheeks.

"Last minute pizza date? Sorry, I didn't make reservations." Josh smiled, while holding a box of pizza in his hands. He had just missed his niece's visit, although, he would have the chance to see her tomorrow.

Elsewhere, Maya squealed as she laughed. She stepped further out of the threshold, and grabbing the collar of Josh's shirt, so she could bring his lips down to hers. "I'm mad at you, by the way…"

"Why? What I do?" Josh asked in between their subtle kissing.

"I thought you would be here when I got back." Maya said, and Josh broke their moment together as he backed away. He rubbed the back of his neck, anxious.

"Yeah, something had came up actually. I would've been here a while ago, too but decided on pizza at the last minute." He explained, blushing.

Maya then stared down by Josh's feet, and looking at the small pet standing next to him. "And it came with a cute, adorable puppy?" She said.

Josh chuckled. "This is Fawn. I made arrangements to take her in for the night because I was really thinking of getting one for you…" He confessed. "Although, I don't know if you're more of a cat person." He teased, grinning.

Maya bent down to lift Fawn into her arms, and cooing adoringly. Soon intertwining her hand with Josh's as she pulled him inside with her.

They sauntered over into the living room, and Maya refused to let Fawn go as they all sat comfortably on the couch.

Josh set the pizza onto the table across from them, and grabbing him a quick slice, while admiring the sight beside him as he chewed. It had been the exact reaction he hoped for out of Maya. "How come you've never thought to get a dog before? You obviously love them." He asked, and Maya simply shrugged.

"I'm always so busy. Having a pet would just be too much."

"Would it make a difference if we took care of one together?" Josh implied, and Maya quickly looked away from Fawn long enough to gaze at him.

She laughed. "What are you saying, Joshua?"

"I'm saying, _because_ you're always so busy, it often leaves you tired and stressed out. I figured a pet would be perfect in giving you some comfort and security, especially considering you live alone."

"You've been thinking about me that much?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Josh said earnestly, and Maya's smile grew in size with each passing second.

She gazed back down at Fawn, while softly scratching behind her ear. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, anything. What's up?" Josh replied, noting Maya's reluctance.

She deeply exhaled. "You're my… _boyfriend_ now, right?" Maya questioned shyly, and nervous with having to ask.

Although, Josh finding her bashful side to be cute, and momentarily silent before mustering a response. "I was hoping to be, anyway." He admitted, and Maya flushed.

"This is real then, isn't it? _You and I_. How we feel about one another?"

Josh scrunched his eyebrows, and looked at Maya skeptically. "As real as it gets. _I love you, Maya_. Nothing is going to change that. Do you… you know, lov—"

" _More than anyone_." Maya said hastily, and it feeling good for her to finally admit.

Josh smiled a toothy grin. "So why do you sound so worried?" Maya's eyes wandered the ceiling as she thought of what to say, and he could tell from the look on her face what it was she was thinking. Josh sheepishly looked down as his hands. "Has anyone been talking to you lately, by any chance… _about us_?" He presumed.

Maya nodded warily. "I don't want to be wrong about you, Josh."

"And you _won't_ be, Maya. _I promise you_. I love you, and if you allow what we have to continue, then I know we'll be together for a long time." Josh assured, and scooting closer to Maya on the couch. He wrapped an arm around her neck, encouraging her to rest against his shoulder. He held her gingerly. "I got you, Maya."

"I know. _I got you, too_." She said, and feeling as Josh gently kissed the top of her head.

He stayed with Maya that night, not leaving her side for more than a minute as the two eventually curled underneath a blanket together, while finishing off the rest of their pizza. Josh even starting to believe that being with Maya really was luck. She's wanted them together for the longest time, and was not going to let opinions from others affect her how she felt.

Josh wouldn't dream of hurting Maya again, but still did he have to prove himself because actions always speak louder than words.

The time had almost been five o'clock in the morning, and Josh gradually woke up to use the bathroom. He squinted his eyes open, and glanced at the sight in front of him: Maya's frizzy blonde hair and eyes shut as she slept next to Josh on the couch, while Fawn laid on the floor right beside them. Her lips were parted and her snores were quiet, while proceeding to sleep. Josh smiled, and hopelessly attempting to stand up without disturbing her. Once successful, grabbing his phone off the coffee table before trekking down the hallway.

It took him roughly three minutes before finally washing his hands. However, glancing at himself in the mirror to acknowledge his pale skin and the heavy bags under his eyes.

Josh then checked his phone for any sign of Hayes, but still had his friend not returned any of his calls or messages. He didn't understand it. Although, just beginning to turn off the light when a notification promptly came through. Josh glared at the screen, hoping for the text to be from Hayes, but surprised as to what he'd seen instead.

 _I can see you, honey._ The message read, and Josh froze. He stood stiff, while his breathing temporarily stopped.

Josh read the message over and over again, but still did it feel bizarre. He then inhaled, nearly choking on air. Josh flung his phone across the counter at the mirror as he yelped, and shattering it instantly. He calmly watched it crack, and staring at the tiny pieces falling down into the sink. He didn't want to believe it. It wasn't possible.

"Josh? Josh what's wrong?" Maya moaned sleepily, and rubbing her eye from the abrupt arousal, while Fawn stood at her feet, wondering the same.

Josh briefly jerked his head sideways, and stared at Maya as though he'd seen a ghost. " _Maya_ …"

"Yeah? What is it, Josh?" Maya said worriedly, and turning her head to see the broken bathroom mirror. She looked back at Josh, perplexed. " _Should I ask_?"

Josh frantically shook his head, while at a loss for words. "I don't think I can stay here..." He mumbled, barely audible.

Maya's face contorted. "What do you mean?" She asked, but Josh didn't answer her. Instead, bringing her close to his chest as he embraced her, and burying his face in the crook of her neck. His heart wouldn't stop racing, and he could feel himself going dizzy. Josh simply wanted to hold Maya, and nothing more.

The number of the text might've read _unknown_ , but the person behind it clearly hadn't been.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW » _**It only takes a minute to give a little feedback. Now, this chapter is very long with 5,000+ words, so hopefully this makes up for the somewhat long hiatus.**_

 **Recap of Chapter:**

 **Roland threatens to take Maya away from Josh.**

 **Riley comes to London on business, and visits Maya. I also decided to make Riley homosexual because I thought it would be more interesting than mentioning Rucas or Riarkle.**

 **Josh gets a strange text message, who he believes is from Holland, indicating she might be closer now than he thought.**

 **There's four sets of dialogue that happens throughout this chapter: Laurel & Josh, Josh & Roland, Maya & Riley, and Maya and Josh, and each conversation speaks on the same subject, but with different cases. **

**Laurel learns a little more about Josh's relationship with Maya, and completely disagrees with the fact of Josh originally ignoring Maya's feelings simply because of their age difference. Nevertheless, still encouraging Josh to go to Maya with his surprise, and just to be with her. Then there's Roland, who believes Josh isn't worthy of having another chance with Maya after what he and his friends did to her. Roland thinks that Maya shouldn't have forgiven Josh at all, and only wants Josh to realize that just because you love her, it doesn't mean what happened in the past should be overlooked and forgotten. Almost as if saying, it's inexcusable. Riley for the most part, has the same opinion. With Maya as her best friend, she doesn't want to see her hurt and distraught again like she had been previously when her and Josh were last together. She's going to support Maya's decision regardless, but would much rather prefer Maya to give someone else an opportunity to make her heart pump, instead of only holding onto her hopeless fantasy of being with Josh, considering she believes that the person you may have thought was be the one probably isn't.**

 **Despite all of this, however Josh and Maya only listen to each other. They finally say, I love you to one another, and have officially made their status together clear.**

 **I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing, and I apologize for any possible mistakes as this wasn't the easiest chapter to write. Nevertheless, please, please, PLEASE tell me what you guys think.**

 **What are your thoughts on Josh's friendship with Laurel? Do you think Roland is being stubborn or determined? How do you feel about Riley's cameo? Tell me how you liked the Joshaya scene towards the end. Who do you most agree with: Laurel, Roland, or Riley? Are you worried about Hayes, or you honestly couldn't care less? It's almost time for Holland, too so get ready.**

 **There's so much you guys can review about, and I love the feedback so much. It keeps me motivated to write. Thanks to all that have read, followed/favorited, and reviewed. Much appreciation! I'm also in the process of possibly making a new Joshaya story called _Written in the Scars_ , so if you want, you can read and review to that as well. Also, if you really don't prefer to leave a comment on the site, I do accept messages to my tumblr blog _potentialpeach_. Until next update, :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Shallow Pleasure || _ **Chapter Eleven**_

"If it means something, take it to heart…"

…

"You've been up all morning." She said worriedly. "Aren't you still tired?" Maya asked, although, Josh didn't respond. Instead, sitting on the couch with his feet planted to the floor, and a broad expression on his face as he absently gazed at the carpet of Maya's living room. His elbows were stationed on the top of his knees as he leaned forward, and his eyes never daring to glance anywhere else. The randomly suspicious message he received last night most troubling for him, and Josh couldn't think of anything other than his once beloved girlfriend. Not until the fire did he truly begin to understand her capabilities, and Josh didn't want Maya or himself anywhere near it.

He could hear the blonde's footsteps as she strolled closer to him, a plate in one hand and a cup in the other. Maya carefully placed it down in front of him upon the coffee table, and seeing as Josh briefly averted his stare to examine the presentation. Waffles drenched in blueberry syrup with a display of strawberries, fluffy scrambled eggs, and three strips of bacon with a glass of orange juice.

The tasteful aroma wafting from the explicit breakfast casually filled his nostrils with pleasantry.

Josh finally looked up, and his eyes immediately locking with Maya's. A modest grin danced along her lips, while her eyes seemed to shimmer with hopefulness. Despite her efforts, she didn't have the willpower to stay up and comfort Josh the rest of the wee hours, and him encouraging her to fall aback asleep hadn't been helpful either. Albeit, Maya more than a little concerned once reawakening to notice Josh still in the same stiff position he'd been in last night. She wanted to make him feel better any way she could even if that meant taking a day off from work to be with him.

She sat down beside him on the couch, and closely watching the profile of his face, Maya's patience ultimately growing wary as she waited for Josh to try her cooking.

Afterwards, he glanced at her, and he couldn't help but chuckle. Her eagerness was admirable. "All this time I thought you were cooking something for yourself."

"I know you have to be starving, Josh. And it's not good to go without sleep _and_ without eating. _Please_?" Maya pleaded, and the smile on Josh's face quickly faded. It wasn't as though he didn't want to eat, but how could he when Holland could literally strike at any moment?

Evidently, being paranoid was an understatement.

Maya scooted closer to the edge of the couch, sliding the plate in between them, and using the fork and knife to cut Josh a piece from the waffles. She then held the fork upright, her countenance full of determination. "I'm not kidding. I'll feed you myself if I have to."

"Might not be such a bad idea," Josh replied slyly with a wink, and Maya hastily beginning to blush—her cheeks crimson, despite attempting to be serious.

Josh parted his lips, allowing Maya to do the rest. He smiled with his mouth opened as she rolled her eyes, and keeping still as the fork slowly moved closer to his tongue, tasting all waffle and a hint of blueberry.

He chewed slowly, capturing the sweetness upon his taste buds. Soon he smiled. "Might be time for me to get down on one knee," Josh teased. "I'm gonna need a wife with cooking like yours."

"Josh."

"I'm serious." He laughed, and plucking off a strawberry from the top of the waffle stack. Josh stuck it in between his teeth, grinning. "Can I get that morning kiss now?" He murmured, not even giving Maya a chance to retort.

Josh softly captured her chin amid his thumb and finger, pulling her close. Maya bashfully bit the corner of her lip, trying not to smile, but failing miserably. She bit the other half of the small red fruit, and feeling Josh's lips interlace with hers.

The kiss itself initially starting off calm and passionate, but immediately escalating in a matter of seconds the moment he pushed her backwards. Josh's body hovered over Maya as he continued to kiss her, and breathing increasing to a precarious pace.

His heart had been feeling so many emotions—too many to control individually, and Maya had merely been his escape.

Desperate to have his mind think of anything other than Holland, the girl he feared more than anyone, Josh would kiss and throw himself at Maya if it's all it would take to alter their situation. _My_ was quickly turning into _our_ , and Josh refused to let it continue as such. He'd be willing to sacrifice everything that him and Maya have built since encountering one another again if that meant keeping the blonde out of harm's way.

Only recently has Josh finally come to the realization of just how much Maya means to him, and that his love for her is like no other kind he's experienced for anybody else before.

Laurel then suddenly came to mind.

Her words to him had his guilt rising quicker than a near erupting volcano, and there'd been no one else around that could possibly understand. Not even Hayes, especially with him disappearing without the slightest hint of his whereabouts. Josh worried about him everyday, but believed Hayes wouldn't purposely get himself into something he couldn't handle.

He'd come back eventually, and all Josh could proceed to do, is wait.

Josh could then sense himself becoming disoriented, lost at the sound of Maya's moans, and although he wanted to, refraining from using the moment to take advantage of his despair. He gently pulled his lips back away from hers, and clenching his jaw, while turning his gaze to the floor. Josh could blatantly feel his girlfriend's curious, lingering stare, but deliberately opting to ignore it.

He held himself up by his arms, distracted by Maya's voice. She softly tugged at the hem of his shirt. "I know what you're thinking, but she's not going to hurt you." Maya whispered, but Josh didn't speak, doubting her assurance. "I _know_ she won't."

"How can you be so sure…" Josh mumbled, nearly incoherent. He didn't have as much confidence, considering Holland's already tried to kill him once before, and she didn't mind harming innocent people in the process.

Josh would never forgive himself if something were to happen to Maya, too.

She then grabbed ahold of his jaw, and forcibly turning his head, so he would look at her. "I just do, Josh." Maya said, although, by the look in his eyes, she could easily decipher that Josh didn't trust her judgement. She nervously pursed her lips together, skeptical. "And to tell you the truth, I honestly don't think she was ever going to hurt you," Maya admitted, and Josh's eyes widened.

He furrowed his brows questionably. " _What_?"

"I'm serious, Josh. Holland. She loves you, so I don't think she was ever going to really kill you." Maya elaborated, but still Josh didn't understand. It almost felt as though Maya had been encouraging him to give Holland another chance.

He sat himself back up properly again, and shook his head reluctantly. "Maya." Josh snorted with a scoff. "You don't get it. You couldn't possibly get it."

"Get _what_ exactly?" Maya said rhetorically. "That there's a girl out there who's feelings for you are just as strong as mine are if not more?" She argued, and Josh rolled his eyes.

He carelessly huffed. "You _made_ her retaliate, Josh. She might've been clingy, but it's only because she loved you just that much. She couldn't stand another girl having most of your attention or making you laugh or who you maybe thought of more when you should've been thinking of her. I'm not saying I agree with how she executed things because I don't, but I do understand her motives." Maya said, her piercing stare penetrating as Josh glared at her from the corner of his eye.

Maya had been defending someone she hadn't even met before, and Josh wasn't going to listen to the nonsense any longer. He knew Holland more than Maya, so her opinion and views didn't mean anything to him.

Josh then stood up from the couch, walking away. "Josh!"

"I don't want to hear it, Maya." Josh replied nonchalantly, and sauntering down the hallway to the bathroom. He could hear Maya's voice in the distance as she continued to argue, but merely disregarding any more she had to say on the matter.

In all honesty, she'd only been making him feel worse regarding the predicament.

It was evident Maya had been referencing to herself the entire time, and Josh didn't appreciate the subtle attack.

He walked into the bathroom, and closed the door behind him. Josh stared at himself in the brutally broken mirror as he leaned against the counter, and the bags under his eyes appeared darkened and heavy. His body felt weak considering his empty stomach and lack of rest, and his head dizzy as he could barely stand up straight. Josh didn't mean to come off harsh, but anytime Holland was apart of a conversation, Josh couldn't help but to get upset. He travelled all the way to another country just to leave his unfortunate life behind, and now had proof that his rash decision to become a runaway was quickly starting to backfire. Albeit, Josh could slowly sense himself with the urge to break the already broken mirror even more.

Nevertheless, time casually going by as he's been locked inside of the bathroom for over twenty minutes now, and sitting along the toilet with the seat down, and his head in his hands—a raging headache starting to formulate.

A gentle knock then quietly resonating from the other side of the door. Josh lifted his head, staring blankly across from him, but still he didn't budge. Josh didn't need to ask to know, whom it had been standing outside, but still he didn't feel like being bothered. He subsequently leaned himself back, and plainly listening as the knocking continued. However, the gesture eventually starting to get harder, and a familiar voice soon emanating through his ears. Josh widened his eyes, and watching as the door began to open, despite being locked.

He stiffly swallowed, speechless as she materialized in the doorway. She stood with a tense expression on her face, and arms crossed over her chest. Josh stared at his niece, while in a complete loss for words, and momentarily examining the rest of her appearance: sweatpants, sneakers, and brunette hair tied up into a messy bun. She wore a T-shirt with a cat on it, and her skin appeared pale as if she hadn't properly freshened herself up yet.

Josh reluctantly rose to his feet, eyebrows furrowed as he didn't understand Riley's sudden appearance. When did she arrive to London, and why was she here at all? "Long time no see, Uncle Josh." Riley greeted, though her tone remaining monotone.

Josh gradually took a step closer, still not entirely convinced of his eyes not deceiving him. Riley then smiled, and opening her arms wide for a hug. Josh met her halfway, engulfing her in his embrace as the two held each other close. He rested his chin on top of her hair, and softly stroking a hand along her back until the minute of mutually backing away from one another. Josh proceeded to stare, suspicious, and noticing as Riley's temporary grin quickly faltered. He anxiously scratched the back of his neck.

"I had still been asleep, you know." She said. "But there isn't anything I wouldn't do for her." Riley implied, and Josh gazed at her quizzically.

His eyes later catching glimpse of Maya as she stood in the hallway in front of the open bathroom door. He soon arched an eyebrow. "How'd you even get in here? I had the door locked."

"All doors come with a key to unlock them, Josh." Riley said with a smirk, although, Maya remained emotionless. Evidently, she had called Riley for support against Josh and his stubbornness, and his unwillingness to cooperate merely had her on edge.

If anyone could talk some sense into him, however, it was his niece as Riley would gladly help the blonde out when she needed it most no matter how short of notice. "We're worried about you, Josh." Riley said delicately.

Josh rolled his eyes. He didn't even know Riley was around, therefore the last thing he wanted to waste time talking to her about was his issue with Holland, which she had no clue about considering he didn't tell anyone other than Maya. He groaned. "It's fine, Riley."

"You're not convincing anybody, Josh." Riley argued, and seeing as Josh perversely averted his eyes away.

He's family, so of course she cared about him, especially now with him and Maya being together. She didn't know specifically what had been troubling him since Maya didn't confess anything. Regardless, still just as determined to help.

Josh wasn't prone to ever voluntarily talking about his feelings. It ultimately being one his weaknesses. Regardless, Riley eventually discovering a work around within the course of her and Josh knowing one another. She then thought to mention Holland, and hoping to get the reaction she was looking for. "Maya mentioned you were upset about something."

Josh briefly looked at Maya, and then back at Riley. He shrugged. "I told you it's nothing."

"If that's true, then you shouldn't mind talking about it, right?" Riley asked, and clearly seeing the disdain in Josh's eyes.

It was obvious he had been feeling uncomfortable, and the conversation not helping to resolve his pent up anger and frustration. Riley then slowly reached for his hand. "Josh, please—"

Josh hurriedly snatched his arm back. "I said, no Riley! Why are you even here? What do you want?" He exclaimed, and Maya flinched. Elsewhere, Riley never winced or cowered, despite the sudden rise in volume of Josh's voice.

She gazed at Josh tensely, studying his stature. Taut shoulders, escalated breathing, and an unrelenting stare. Riley had recognized the behavior all too well, and there was no talking any sense into Josh, while he'd been this enraged.

He didn't want to talk about Holland nor did he want to think about her, and he refused to fathom the thought of ever forgiving her, or hearing her side of the story. His life was once again on the line, and now Maya's and Riley's were too the longer they were near him.

Afterwards, Josh immediately froze, his eyes wide and mouth ajar as he then thought about Hayes.

What if Holland had already gotten to him? Josh didn't want to consider it, but the possibility hadn't been excusable, at least not yet.

Disgruntled, Josh angrily raked a hand through his hair, his long fingers tangling within the strands. He calmly shoved Riley out of his way, and maneuvering pass Maya without so much as a glance in her direction. She hastily trailed behind him down the hallway, and into her bedroom.

Maya repeatedly stated his name, but still had he acted as though she weren't even there.

Josh shoved himself into a pair a jeans—not necessarily clean, placed on a shirt, and threw on a pair of sneakers prior to swiftly exiting the bedroom, en route for the front door. He grabbed his phone off of the coffee table, and reaching for the doorknob just as a tug came to his arm. Ignoring both Riley's and Maya's desperate pleas for him stop, Josh avoided the chance to listen.

Maya tightly held onto his arm, tears threatening to fall, but blinking several times to restrain them from doing so. She yelled, but despite Josh standing still, he didn't glance back at her at all. "What's the matter with you?" She bellowed with Riley standing close behind her, wondering the same. "I already told you nobody is going to hurt you!"

"Josh, whatever you're thinking of doing— _don't_." Riley intervened, but still Josh remained silent.

At this point, their warnings didn't mean anything. His best friend is missing, and Holland had more than likely been the culprit. He wouldn't dare waste another day without finding the truth, and two oblivious girls were not going to tell him otherwise.

"I swear, Josh if you do something stupid—" Maya said, her threat subsiding as Josh forcibly released himself out of her grip. She tried to grab hold of him again, but he had already been out the door.

Maya chased him down the hallway, shouting his name, but instantly halting as he turned around to face her, his jaw clenched and chest broad. " _Go back_." Josh demanded, his voice low and daunting.

Maya looked at him breathlessly. "What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Josh!"

"Can you just trust me, Maya?" Josh exclaimed. "Just this once! You think you can do that?"

"How can I trust you when you damn near got smoke coming out of your ears!" Maya said rhetorically. "It's not like you've ever given me a reason to trust you before…" She whispered, averting her gaze.

Josh's hostility then gradually beginning to boil down. He was tired of feeling paranoid, and hiding in the dark. If Holland wanted to play games, then he would gladly participate. Whatever to have things back to the way they once were.

He gently cupped his hands around Maya's cheeks, and lifting her head, so their eyes would meet. He then leaned his forehead onto hers. "I'm sorry," Josh murmured. "I just have to do this, and I have to do it alone. Okay?"

"Do _what_ , Josh?" Maya retorted, frustrated.

Josh quietly looked at her, while pursing his lips. He sighed. "I'm not as convinced as you that Holland still isn't seeking revenge against me, and the last thing I want is for her to ruin what we have. If she hurts you in any way, it'll be my fault, and I'm not going to let that happen. _I love you, Maya_ , where we are, and what we have going for us. If I just standby, and let her play all of her tricks and mind games, then I'll never stop living in fear of what might happen next. I need to do this, and I need you to trust me. I promise things will be normal again soon." Josh said, his eyes intensely staring into Maya's for any hint of security or hopefulness. Soon rapidly kissing her lips just as she attempted to speak.

Josh didn't want to hear her protests, or even listen to her give permission, considering he didn't need it. Instead, simply ready to give Holland exactly what she wanted—vengeance. Josh was more than prepared to move on with his life, especially with Maya in the picture, but he couldn't as long as there was somebody toxic around to interfere.

He deepened his kiss with Maya, wishing it didn't have to end, but he didn't want to keep Holland waiting any longer. And by Holland, he meant Hayes.

Josh continued the kiss for a few more seconds before finally parting his lips away, and nearly caving under the scrutiny of Maya's precious blue orbs staring as if she'd never see him again. Josh pulled her into his chest, hugging her just as he hugged Riley moments before, except tighter.

It felt as though he were leaving his queen to go slay a dragon, and praying he'd make it back victorious.

His eyes then soon caught sight of Riley as she stood just a few feet behind the couple with a grin on her face, and Fawn curiously standing right beside her foot.

Josh backed away slowly, and kissing Maya one final time on her forehead. "I'll be back." He assured, although, she didn't reply.

Josh stepped back away from her, and proceeding on with his trek out of the building. Once reaching the lobby, walking outside to spot one face he dreaded to be seeing this early in the morning, or at all for that matter.

Josh casually stuffed his hands into his pockets. "So, is this a thing now?" He said. "You wait until you know Maya's alone, and then try your luck with her again while I'm gone?"

Roland chuckled modestly, while leaning against his shiny, expensive blue sedan. "Not everything is about you."

"Then what's up? Why are you here because I know Maya didn't call you."

"And what if she had?" Roland said with a taunting smirk.

Josh didn't respond. Instead, bitterly grinding his teeth. "Whatever. I don't have time for you right now." He said after several seconds of silence.

"Likewise. Do you really think I would be out here waiting for you this early in the morning just to continue our pointless banter?" Roland grunted, and Josh cocked an eyebrow. "I have a message to deliver to you."

"You do?"

"Apparently." Roland replied, irritated. "I was basically blackmailed into this, so hopefully you understand what all of this is about because I sure as hell don't."

"What are you even talking about?"

"I'm a very successful person, Josh." _Not that successful._ "and I've worked real hard to get where I am now with my art. The thousands of dollars I have saved are well earned, and I be damn if I have to go back to square one because you apparently don't know how to clean up your scraps." Roland said, referencing to a certain ex of Josh's.

"What do you—"

"Some chick somehow managed to hack into my bank account, and has wiped it completely clean! There's not a single coin left, and the only thing I have to go on is a letter claiming _you_ know what to do to help me get it all back!" Roland shouted, and Josh looked at him perplexed.

"Wait, what? What letter?" He asked, and watching as Roland removed a folded piece of paper out of his pocket. He handed it over, allowing Josh to examine it.

He quickly skimmed the words written along the page, and momentarily raising his head to glare back at Roland. "Where did you get this?"

"Is this a fucking joke because I'm not laughing! Did you get someone to take all of my money as a warning or something to leave you and Maya alone?"

"I have to admit, that would've been a good idea," Josh teased, grinning. "but I wouldn't ever go this far. Sadly."

"Stop playing with me, Josh! Just get me my damn money back, and tell whoever this chick is to keep me out of whatever you two got going on!"

"Can you calm down,"

"All of my hard earned money is missing, Josh! What person in their right mind would be calm right now!" Roland hollered. Meanwhile, Josh carelessly shredded the note to pieces. Holland had apparently struck again being three moves ahead of him, and imaging her maniacal laughter regarding the situation.

Josh huffed. "Alright, so let me get this straight— you're supposed to drive me to some barren location to meet the person responsible for the letter, right? Guess we better get this over with then." Josh groaned, ready to come face to face with Holland once and for all.

Roland scoffed. "I'm assuming you do know how to handle this then." He said. "And believe me, I'm not looking forward to this road trip, either." Roland spat, and getting into the driver's seat, while Josh got into the seat beside him.

The car boisterously roared to life as Roland revved the engine, and soon glancing at Josh questioningly. "Does Maya know what we're about to get ourselves into?" He said hesitantly. "I don't really know what to expect, but we might not make it back alive for all I know. Whoever this person is, they seem crazy."

"Nope." Josh said nonchalantly, answering Roland's question, and disregarding his mellow-dramatics. He kept his eyes straight ahead as he stared out of the front windshield. " _Let's keep it that way_."

* * *

 _PLEASE REVIEW » **It only takes a minute to give a little feedback. I apologize for the unintentional hiatus as I've been very busy with work and truthfully unmotivated to write. I've also been trying to think of a new story idea that wouldn't be a fanfiction for Girl Meets World, but a normal fiction instead.  
**_

 _ **There's been at least one person for almost every GMW story that I've written and posted stating that the characters are OOC (out of character), which I'm sure is maybe a slight pet peeve for some if not most of you. However, that's only because I obviously take these fanfictions to an entirely different level considering I'm aspiring to become an editor and maybe even an author someday. Therefore, I try to create story plots that most of you have maybe never read before within the fandom. I want the ideas to at least be interesting if not original, and when I'm thinking of an AU for my stories, I usually tend to alter the characters' personalities to fit more to the plot.**_

 _ **Nevertheless, I might just stop GMW fanfictions altogether after completing the ones I'm currently writing, and focus on regular fiction instead since I really can't imagine myself trying to write the characters as close to their personalities within in the show with the plots that I like to come up with. Regardless, onto the chapter now.**_

 **Recap of Chapter:  
**

1\. Josh is paranoid for him and Maya's safety

2\. Riley comes in attempts to calm Josh's nerves

3\. Josh finally decides to confront Holland, and hopefully save Hayes

4\. Roland is being blackmailed, who Josh believed is by Holland, and travels with him to resolve the issue of his empty bank account

Overall, what did most of you think? I haven't written in a while, so I hope the chapter wasn't confusing or lackluster than normally. I also got recent feedback a while ago on my blog from someone stating that they think Josh was being abusive when he sneaked into Maya's apartment back in chapter three I believe, and the comment really bothered me, considering my intentions were never to make Josh appear abusive in any way. I felt as though the word had been thrown around incorrectly as it's a strong word that honestly makes me cringe. I know some of you thought the scene was funny and comedic, but I guess some of you maybe thought otherwise, and I apologize to anyone, who might've gotten that impression. I don't understand how Josh could've been considered "abusive" in that moment, but it truly wasn't my plan to have it that way.

Also, I have a feeling I'm going to be ending this story soon in the next few chapters since Holland's part is finally going to be coming up, so get ready guys. Josh has been the main focal character within this story, his problem being with an old relationship that ended on horrible terms as well as his situation with Maya, and eventually fearing for his life and anyone else around him. He's been believing that Holland won't stop until she gets any sort of satisfaction, and doesn't care who's in her way. After this chapter, though Josh is starting to grow and back away from the paranoia that started at the beginning of the story. He's also working alongside his "enemy" Roland, so with the two of them being stuck in a car and confronting the blackmailer together, anything can happen.

Thanks to any readers, and a special thanks to the people, who have been reading and reviewing on nearly if not every chapter. You guys are awesome! I've been enjoying writing this story, but I think a break is necessary for any writer now and again. Hopefully there will be no more hiatuses, but if so, just know it's because I'm exhausted from work.

And for anyone maybe not already reading, I have another Joshaya story called **_Written in the Scars_** , and I might be updating that next.

Until next chapter, :)


	12. Chapter 12

Shallow Pleasure || _ **Chapter Twelve**_

"If it means something, take it to heart…"

…

Josh couldn't take it anymore, being stuck in a car with someone he genuinely considered to be his adversary. He couldn't stand to be near Roland for even a minute after everything that's happened between them. From having to look like a complete idiot in front of Maya to being thrown out of an art museum, Josh still felt much disdain for Roland as he didn't believe the tribulation would ever go away. Albeit, opting to sit quietly in the passenger seat, and keep his eyes fixated on anything other than the chump sitting beside him.

Elsewhere, Roland had other plans. He repeatedly shifted his eyes from Josh and the road, contemplating what to say. Roland didn't care much for Josh either, although, his distaste wasn't as serious as Josh's. He didn't enjoy the incessant war amongst them, especially over something as precious as Maya. He'd been raised to never treat a woman as a prize, and Maya was no exception. Roland glanced at Josh, speculating what to say that would ultimately ease the underlying stubbornness between them. However, considering Josh's current mood, he wouldn't likely give Roland the time of day.

Roland then sighed, turning the steering wheel of the car to the right, and pulling into the parking lot of a food joint. Later, unbuckled his seatbelt, and awaiting Josh's reaction. He arched a brow in perplexity. Josh hadn't moved an inch, and his facial expression never altered. "Uh, you _do_ plan to come inside, don't you?" Roland asked curiously.

Josh shook his head. "When did we suddenly decide to stop for food? We've been driving for almost two hours. Why stop now? We're almost there."

"Which is exactly why we need a break. Besides, you look like you could use the energy." Roland mentioned, his eyes trailing the length of Josh's body judgmentally.

Josh scoffed. "I'm fine. How about you just worry about yourself." He argued, unwilling to cooperate to any of Roland's pleasantries. He was only helping Roland in a chance to finally confront his ex-girlfriend and her mischief. If it weren't for that, he would gladly ignore Roland's sudden financial issue as he couldn't care less.

Josh may have not had direct proof of Holland being the culprit behind the sly bizarreness happening lately, but there hadn't been a more appropriate person to blame. Holland was known for getting her way through blackmail, and once again had she been disturbing innocent just to get to him. The thought of her wicked smile as if she believed herself to be victorious within this strange little game of hers even causing him to groan out in disgust.

Suddenly, Josh flinched, startled as a tapping sounded against the car window of the passenger side. Josh turned his head, and Roland instantly visible as he smirked at Josh cannily from outside of the car.

He'd been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even hear Roland exit the vehicle.

Josh furrowed his eyebrows, attempting to talk to Roland through the glass. " _What_?" He exclaimed, aggravated.

Roland forcibly opened the car door, urging for Josh to get out. "C'mon, you're coming in with me."

"Aren't you old enough to go in by yourself?" Josh murmured, crossing his arms, and leaning back into the seat.

Roland rolled his eyes, ultimately fed-up. He'd been trying to do Josh a favor, but his stubbornness had been just as bad as his ego. "Look, you're even more annoying when you haven't eaten anything. Just sit and eat with me, and then we can get going. I won't move this car unless you do." Roland demanded, his ultimatum clear as he waited for Josh's decision.

Josh glared at him bitterly, while desperately seeking out any sign of a bluff. He hadn't eaten anything since earlier that day when Maya attempted to have him eat her breakfast, and even then, did he only have a bite and a taste of her lips before calling it quits.

He sighed before decisively placing a foot onto the pavement, and soon the other. He stood next to Roland blatantly dissatisfied. Roland smiled. "You're clearly not happy, but you will be once you've tried the food here. It's amazing. I haven't even brought Maya here, so you should feel special." He taunted, and stepping away before he could witness Josh's sullen attitude.

Josh sluggishly followed Roland up to the front entrance as he stood there, holding the door open for him prior to walking inside together. Josh then stationed his hands into the depths of his pockets, and glancing around the eatery with a dull expression masking his features. He could sense Roland's presence as he then walked up beside him. Josh narrowed his eyes, staring at the profile of his face as Roland continued to face forward—a proud grin plastered along his lips. "You go find a table and sit. I'll be over soon with the food." Roland said, and Josh cocked an eyebrow.

He chuckled caustically. " _You're kidding_?"

"What?"

"First you make us stop for something to eat, you're opening doors for me, and now you're taking my order? When did this turn into a date?" Josh retorted, and Roland shook his head. He momentarily diverted his gaze.

"Look, you didn't even want to come inside. No way am I going to sit, and watch you purposely be indecisive on what to order. Just let me handle it." Roland said, and Josh couldn't hide his growing smirk. It felt good to be getting under Roland's skin for once rather than it being the other way around.

Afterwards, he shrugged. "Fine, but you better be paying for the movie then too, while you're at it."

"Whatever, Joshua." Roland grunted, his accent full of scorn as he began walking away towards the counter.

Josh chuckled one last time to himself, and subsequently scanning the area for an empty table to reside at.

He located one near a window, and easing himself down into the chair to sit. Josh truly didn't want to stop for anything he didn't deem relevant, including food, but he couldn't neglect his grumbling stomach. His energy really did feel depleted, but he couldn't stand the thought of doing anything else when Holland had been right underneath his nose.

Josh leaned an elbow against the table, and resting his chin in the palm of his hand as an imagine of Maya soon materialized. His decision had been hasty, and he loathed the fact of ditching her the way he did. Their last kiss together hadn't nearly been enough as he craved her affection more and more. Josh didn't know when all of this would be over, but he wasn't planning to go back home until it was. Holland had been controlling the game long enough from the very beginning, and it was time for things to change. No way would she have the last laugh if he had anything to do with it.

Meanwhile, Roland returned approximately three minutes later with a tray in his hands that consisted of two large drinks, and two large bowls. Josh stared at the food the second the tray hit the table. He looked at Roland, dumbfounded, and watching as he carefully sat down in the chair across from him.

Josh parted his lips to protest. "Uh, what is this?"

"What's what? Did you not realize we were in a Japanese restaurant? What else did you expect?" Roland said sarcastically, and Josh awkwardly bit the inside of his cheek.

He stared down at the food skeptically. "This is soup. You really expect some damn soup to relieve me of how hungry I am?" Josh exclaimed irritably. With his sleep deprived state and empty stomach, he really hadn't been paying much attention to the detail of the restaurant, although, it had been obvious. Nevertheless, he wasn't impressed.

"Quit your whining. I bet you've never even had Japanese food before. At least take a bite before you go judging another culture."

"I'm not judging. I just don't want to eat this." Josh replied bitterly.

Roland stared at him resentfully prior to shrugging. "Whatever. I don't care anymore. Starve if that's what you rather do, but I'm going to eat. I want to be fueled and wide awake for whenever we run into this chick because there's no way I'm letting her get away with this." He said, taking a bowl from off of the tray, and blowing on the noodles with the help of his chopsticks.

He gazed directly into Josh's piercing eyes from his side of the table, and obnoxiously slurping just to bring aggravation. Roland merely wanted to be nice to Josh, and hopefully put their feud to an everlasting end, but evidently Josh's grudge against him wasn't going anywhere any time soon. He didn't think Maya made the right choice with choosing Josh over him, but not like his opinion mattered. Somehow Josh managed to regain her trust, and now her heart only rippled for him. Truthfully, Roland would never understand why, but still would he be waiting presuming things didn't entirely follow through as planned. He smiled, anxious for the day.

Nevertheless, Josh groaned. As much as he would've preferred not to eat, he couldn't risk the chance of fainting the minute him and Holland were in the same room together because he'd merely been stubborn. Besides, it wasn't as though he had to pay for anything.

Why let free food go to waste?

He sucked in his pride, rolling up his sleeves, and taking the other bowl from off of the tray. Josh helplessly fumbled with the chopsticks, and studying the way Roland used them, although, trying to appear as if he weren't.

Roland snorted, amused by Josh's incoordination and cluelessness. "You know, I really didn't think you could be more pathetic," He mocked, and Josh glowered. "It's not that difficult."

"Says the guy, who's clearly done this before. _I'm from America_! When the hell do I need to eat my meals with two sticks?" Josh said, and slamming the chopsticks down against the table in frustration.

Roland involuntarily listened as Josh began groan, becoming weary. He then reached across the table, picking up the chopsticks with one hand, and Josh's hand with the other. He positioned them the way they were supposed to be held, and Josh closely examined the results. He looked at Roland speechlessly. "Oh. Thanks."

"Yeah, sure. As much as I enjoy laughing at you, I don't want to be here all day. Not while my money is still up in the air somewhere." Roland said, and bringing more noodles up to his mouth.

Josh mimicked his actions, trying to eat, and immediately did it feel as if his taste buds were dancing the second the noddles touched his tongue. The soup truly did taste better than he believed, but he hated the thought of giving Roland brownie points.

The choice of restaurant had been random and unexpected, but already could he sense his stomach feeling better, and his starvation subsiding.

Roland looked at Josh expectantly. "Good, right? See, maybe you should trust me more from now on."

"I would rather chop off one of my fingers," Josh grunted. "But it is good, I'll give you that." He confessed, intaking another mouthful.

Roland didn't reply, however. Instead, staring at Josh intently as his face displayed sternness. He may have stepped back with his pursuit for Maya, but Josh wasn't an idiot. He knew Roland's feelings for the blonde were still just as strong, despite not wanting it to be obvious.

Roland sipped some of his drink, and fiddling with his chopsticks, while Josh paid him no mind whatsoever. Soon he murmured, "Why do I get the feeling you dislike me for a reason outside of our rivalry for Maya?" He interrogated.

Josh scrunched up his eyebrows, his face contorted. The question had honestly taken him aback. "Why would it be for anything else?

"You tell me. You're the one clearly against us even having to be together right now. Do I really get under your skin that much?" Roland asked, and for a moment, Josh didn't reply.

He looked at Roland tensely prior to dropping his eyes down to his bowl of soup. He didn't think he disliked Roland for any reason other than his constant chase for Maya, but he still had to consider everything else between them _because_ of Maya. Josh licked his lips, gritting his teeth. "As long as we're asking questions… why do you even like Maya?" Josh inquired nervously.

He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer, but Roland had appeared to know everything about him even before coming to London, while he knew absolutely nothing. He'd never heard the story of how the two met specifically, or why Roland had been so keen on making him looking bad in front of her. Josh didn't want to be clueless any longer. "I mean, I know why _I_ love her, but what about you? What is it about her that you like so much?" Josh elaborated, fully aware of his casual use of the "L" word.

Roland smirked. He set his chopsticks down onto the table, patting a napkin to his lips, and glaring at Josh intensely as he formulated a response. "I'm sure my reasons are identical to yours, but sure, I'll talk." He said. "Riddle me this, on a scale of one to ten, how well do you think your life would be if you never met Maya?" Roland queried.

Josh furrowed his brows, confused by the question. "I—I don't, how would I possibly know that?"

" _You know_ , trust me." Roland replied, grinning. "Can you honestly say that Maya makes you happy?"

"Yeah, of course she does."

"And would you say, you'd care if you were to ever be apart?" Roland insinuated, his questions seeming to become more and more deliberate.

Josh nodded slowly, his eyes closely surveying the table as he mumbled. "Where are you going with this?"

Roland leaned back into his chair, smiling. "Maya is that person to me when you start to wonder how your life was before they showed up. She's one of those, 'I can't believe how annoying she is, but I still like her' kind of girls." Roland said, and Josh remained silent. "We argue and disagree just like any two people would, but still does my heart pound ten times harder when we're together. Maya," Roland paused, chuckling. "she can be the sweetest person ever with a heart made of steel, but then turn feisty the minute she believes in something. I… I love how passionate she is with her art as every artist should be. Her paintings, sketches, they all have a meaning or tell a story." Roland explained, and Josh immediately having flashbacks to the monkey drawings he stumbled upon that Maya drew of him. He faintly smiled.

"Her mind and creativity is utterly different than most of the famous and aspiring artists out there, including myself, and I envy that. She has this cute giggle whenever she finds something hilarious that quickly becomes loud and obnoxious whenever she's really amused. The way her nose scrunches up, or her blue eyes light up the minute she's completed a finished piece of artwork is adorable. She laughs when people die in scary movies rather than flinching from fright or suspense, and cries at movies like _Finding Nemo_. I love how her cheeks turn red whenever she's angry and yelling, and how she can easily fall into a fetal position literally anywhere the second she's knocked into exhaustion from working so much. I like Maya because she makes my days interesting. She gives me something to look forward to, and I can't imagine not having her in my life." Roland concluded, and leaving Josh speechless.

He didn't know half of anything Roland mentioned because before coming to London, him and Maya never spent any time together, especially alone. He enjoyed the moments whenever they _could_ be together, although, they were short. Josh could barely focus his attention on Maya because he'd constantly be worrying about Holland, and it was still happening. While he was in pursuit for a sneaky brunette, Maya was left home alone without him by her side.

Josh knew very little about Maya, and it wasn't until now that he begun to realize it.

Roland looked at Josh with his face distorted, waiting for him to say something. He figured Josh would find _something_ to protest about, but instead his thoughts seemed to be preoccupied. Roland soon cleared his throat, reluctant to do the unwanted. "Listen, I… I'm sorry."

Josh quickly raised his head up, perplexed. "Huh?"

"It's not right for me to be telling you that you don't deserve Maya, and it's not my place to judge her decision." Roland stated. "Maya's smart, so I'm sure she wouldn't do anything that would badly affect her in the long run. If you two want to be together, then who am I to argue against that?" Roland said, and Josh replayed the words over and over again.

Although, he appreciated the apology, he suddenly felt as though Roland were right all along. He bowed his head down solemnly. "Can we just go now? I don't really want to eat anymore."

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Roland replied, and pulling his wallet out to leave behind the cost of the meal.

Their chairs then screech along the floor as they both got up, and walked toward the exit with their heads down. There's an awkward silence as they amble side by side, however, mainly due to Josh. Roland didn't understand what had caused the abrupt distress considering all he did was answer Josh's question. Regardless, opting to leave him alone at least long enough for his attitude to change.

Roland used his keys to unlock the doors of his car, and calmly waiting for the both of them to be situated before revving the engine to continue driving. He easily pulled out of the parking lot of the restaurant, and keeping his eyes forward on the road as several minutes passed without either one of them talking until Josh finally disrupts the quietude.

He steadily proceeded to look out the windshield, and quickly attaining Roland's attention as he spoke. "Thanks for date…" Josh whispered. "Let's never do this again." He said, his cheeks flushing, and hopelessly looking anywhere other than his left side.

Roland smiled.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW » _**It only takes a minute to give some feedback.**_

Now, Josh and Roland are still on their way to the location they were told to go to, but stop for something to eat on their way there due to Josh's silent and grumpy attitude. According to my research, London has nice Japanese restaurants, apparently. I thought I'd make at least one chapter solely dedicated to these two, considering they don't really get along, but would then maybe start to understand each other more, especially before their encounter with Holland. They're on the same team, therefore, should learn to cooperate with one another.

However, Josh is now concerned because although he's happy to be with Maya over Roland, it's suddenly been brought to his attention that he may not know as much about her as he thought, and is starting to wonder if he _does_ deserve to be with her. He's second guessing himself, but of course he doesn't need to be since him and Maya can now just take the time _to_ get to know each other properly, but Josh is simply under so much stress and paranoia that he can barely notice the realization.

Elsewhere, Roland doesn't want to continue the constant bickering any longer. He genuinely wants to be friends with Josh, and has made the first move by apologizing. He can still sense that Josh doesn't quite trust him, yet however, but there's a lot more respect for each other now than from the start of their little outing. Hence, his smile at the end of the chapter.

Overall, not much happened, so I'm going to consider this to be a filler. Although, I hope a lot of you still enjoyed reading it. I tried to make it somewhat comedic with a lot of the dialogue and the mention of it being a "date". In other words, as long as most of you are satisfied, then I am too.

Thanks again to the readers, and anyone to **review** , follow, and favorite. Much appreciation! I also recently updated _**Written in the Scars**_ , my other Joshaya story, and the reviews are going great for that story as well, and I'm glad, since I'll be continuing that one once finishing this.

Until next chapter, :)


	13. Chapter 13

Shallow Pleasure || _**Chapter Thirteen**_

"If it means something, take it to heart…"

…

He carefully stepped off of the elevator, and quietly walking along the carpet hallways of the apartment building. His mouth grew ample as he yawned, exhausted from waking up in the middle of the night, albeit, eager to finally be getting more rest. Hayes could see his door just a few more steps away, his hand nearly grasping ahold of the knob until the sudden noise of a presence distracted him. He briefly turned around, glancing over his shoulder, and slowly furrowed his eyebrows. Hayes' face contorted at the sight of a vague silhouette lingering not even ten feet away from him.

Skeptical, he contemplated whether or not to indulge, although, subsequently opting to not.

Instead, reaching into one of the pockets of his pajama pants, and scouting for the house key, however, failing miserably. Hayes then flinched, startled as a body stood uncomfortably close beside him—a daunting smirk visible along their lips. He could feel his breathing escalating, while pressed as much to the wall as possible.

Hayes glared at the person distinctively, a vivid image formulating in his mind as he desperately tried to memorize their appearance.

Standing just a few inches shorter than him with a hood shielding the top of their head, and darkening the full frontal of their face. Hayes could clearly decipher the unknown person to be a woman, and quickly taking into account the lengthy trench coat and red pumps they wore.

He parted his lips, urging himself to talk, but was hurriedly beaten to the punch. "Can you please help me? I'm lost without a phone, and I don't have anyone else to turn to. I've been asking for help all night, but nobody around here has been nice enough to assist me…" She whispered fragilely. "Hopefully I'm not mistaken, but… you seem like a fine gentleman that would help a lady in need. _Won't you please_?" She encouraged, her smile pleading as she intently gazed into Hayes' eyes.

He speculated her words, noting her accent, and soon feeling conflicted.

With all the horror movies Maya convinced him into watching, if there's one thing he took note off, it's never trusting a stranger walking around amongst the night, begging for hospitality. Hayes swallowed, considering a reasonable response. "I, uh… I would love to, but—"

"Then what?" She intervened, voice grim and tense. "Why won't you be thoughtful, and loan me some help? I'm clearly distressed, can't you tell? Is it my looks? Am I not beautiful enough for you to care?"

"What?"

"Is it sex? _Is that what you want_?" She continued, her presumptions truthfully alarming, leaving Hayes speechless.

It wasn't about her looks or him wanting something in return, but for the fact that he simply didn't trust her. He had never seen her around town before, and her countenance didn't help either with easing his suspicions as he didn't understand the logic of aimlessly wandering the streets with no means of contact, and apparently being alone the entire time. Hayes also didn't believe in being nice to just _anybody_ only to have the person constantly come back for more favors. He had a problem with saying, no, and merely looking to fix it.

Nevertheless, acknowledging the tears that eventually flowed to the brim of her eyes, and softly sliding down her rosy colored cheeks. However, she didn't seem to notice. Hayes looked at her sympathetically, his expression soft and remorseful. "Listen, uh—I'm sorry for your predicament, but I assure you there's nothing that I can—" Hayes froze, silent and taken aback as the sudden feel of lips broke his entire train of thought.

The kiss had been unexpected, but not necessarily horrible as her lips felt soft, while gingerly interlacing with his. Regardless, attempting to back away only to be pulled right back in again. Afterwards, trying his luck to talk, although, unsuccessful as his words were merely incoherent.

Hayes couldn't remember the last time he shared a kiss with someone, but despite it feeling nice, this wasn't how he wanted things to go. She'd been aiming to manipulate him, and he didn't want to fall victim to the lust. Instead, seeking another means of release, but ultimately misdirected as her tongue shoved into his mouth, and fingers gently combed through his hair. Hayes could then no longer control himself as he gradually closed his eyes shut; his manhood ultimately blocking off any smart decisions he may have had left. He felt the need to prove his abilities as a male. Albeit, most guys' strongest insecurities being told they're a bad kisser.

He zealously grabbed her by the waist, holding her close, and deepening their kiss together. Hayes wanting both for it to stop, but also for it to proceed. He hadn't had much luck with females, but hopeless for it to be otherwise. Hayes never went seeking for attention, but would gladly accept whenever it came around.

Elsewhere, _she_ begun to smile. She had Hayes right where she wanted him, and could no longer contain her burning excitement. Afterwards, finally parting her lips away from his, and keys now dangling between her fingers.

Hayes repeatedly glanced back and forth between her and his keys, wondering how she managed to swipe them without his consent. He cocked an eyebrow. "Uh?"

"I wasn't offering originally, but… _I think you may be worth it_." She winked, smiling, and tugging the collar of Hayes' shirt. She seductively kissed him again, biting his lip, and soon starting to mumble. "It's obvious that you're lonely."

Hayes anxiously snorted, embarrassed and overwhelmed. "Allow me to disagree, but it hasn't been that long."

" _Of course_ , it hasn't," She replied, unconvinced. "and since you're so confident, why not show me then?" She implied, and Hayes quickly grew tense.

He hadn't been keen on sleeping with a girl he just met, and still knew nothing about. A kiss was one thing, but intercourse was entirely out of the question.

He gently grasped the sides of her arms, pushing her off and away from him. Hayes blushed, scratching his neck. "I'm sorry, but no. I'm sure you're beautiful, but I'm not looking for a one night stand."

" _You sure_? I mean, when has it ever been a crime to have even _temporary_ fun?" She urged, her eyes blatantly trailing from Hayes' face down to his pants.

Momentarily, she frowned, insulted by the knowledge of no bulge plainly visible, and starting to wonder whether he'd been straight or not; considerably believing the kissing to be enough in means of arousal. Nonetheless, feigning a grin prior to removing the hood off of her head, revealing her curly, brunette hair as well as unveiling her trench coat. She then noticed as Hayes' eyes widened, and smirking wickedly to herself in satisfaction.

She leaned up on her toes, closer to his lips. " _I promise I won't tell_ ," She murmured, her warm breath dancing along his lips.

Hayes immediately flushed, struggling to construct an answer. On one hand, he had more respect than to use a girl merely for sexual relief, especially while not genuinely with feelings for them, but on the other hand, he couldn't ignore the sight his eyes fortunately bestowed upon, and highly aware she wouldn't let the proposition go.

Hayes stammered, tackling one last opportunity to turn the situation around. "Honestly, I really do have a lot of work to do tomorrow, therefore, I don't think—"

" _Oops_ ," She said innocently. "too late…"

The door slowly opened as she slyly unlocked it, and shoving Hayes inside before he could protest.

Meanwhile, kicking the door shut with her foot, maneuvering over to the couch, and pushing Hayes' body down. She hovered above him, while roughly kissing his lips; her coat still open and exposing.

She then lifted his shirt up over his head, and helping him to remove his pants. Once certain of Hayes to be distracted, carefully beginning to fumble with the leather belt of her trench coat until successfully retrieving it from out of its loops. She proceeded to kiss Hayes for several more seconds, feigning interest, and later whispering against his lips. "How about we try something…"

"What did you have in mind?"

She smirked. " _Roleplay_." She insinuated, voice low and eerie as Hayes didn't oppose. "I'll be a naughty cop, and _you_ —you'll be the delinquent criminal in need of a punishment…" She said, biting her lip enticingly.

Hayes looked at her intrigued. "I suppose. Where do we st—" He instantly paused, breath caught in his throat, and eyes bulging out their sockets as he gasped and squirmed. It had happened so fast.

She tightly enclosed his neck with the belt of the trench coat, playful smirk gone, and glaring at Hayes devilishly. Her lips appeared in a thin line, and her teeth clenched.

She watched nonchalantly as Hayes sadly clung for air. "Alright, your ass better listen very closely to every last word to leave my mouth as I will _not_ be repeating myself," She muttered harshly, her stare piercing as she inwardly enjoyed Hayes' look of desperation. "I want Joshua Matthews, and _you're_ going to help me whether you like it or not. _You know why_?" She said rhetorically, fully aware of Hayes' inability to respond. She smirked. " _Because I know all about you_ …" She assured, her statement puzzling as Hayes involuntarily waited for her to elaborate.

Hayes had only one dark secret he planned to take with him to grave, and confidently believing of nobody else to know about it. However, evidently mistaken.

She sighed, simulating despair. "Let me tell you a little story because I'm sure you'd like to hear it," She said sarcastically, and her fraudulent accent no longer present. "You see, Hayes—and yes, I know your name— _Josh and I_ , we were once in love with each other to the point of no return with predestined wedding bells in our future, but then all of a sudden, _things started to change_. I eventually began to notice untrustworthiness within Josh, despite believing he loved nobody else but me. _Boy, was I wrong_." She grunted. Meanwhile, Hayes' face distinctly beginning to change colors.

She slightly loosened her hold on him, not wanting to kill Hayes before utterly necessary. "I mean, I gave him everything, Hayes _believe me_. I'd cook him breakfast, buy him clothes, cater to him in the bedroom, but _still_ did it seem that none of those things mattered in the end. _I eventually became enraged_." She said, her heart aching just from the memories.

She truly thought she and Josh would be together forever, and wouldn't take the chance of the slight possibility of it not happening. As famously quoted: _If I can't have you, no one can_.

She groaned, grinding her teeth. "I'll admit, I've done some things I'm not particularly proud of, but does that really give him the right to just up and leave me behind without warning? _Nobody_ loves him the way I do, and I will rid away _anyone_ that tries to take my place! Joshua Matthews belongs with _me_ , dammit! _Me and only me_ , _you hear me_? We will be together again, and if he refuses, well…" She smiled, giggling.

Hayes hopelessly attempted to speak. "… _Please_ …"

"Shut the hell up. I have plans, and they involve you, so unless you want me to turn you into the police, your ass will cooperate." She threatened, and Hayes' heart sunk. "That's right. I know all about your 'criminal history', and I will not hesitate to hand you over to the authorities, so your ass can rot in prison like you deserve. _Don't want that to happen_? Then do as I say. _Every… last… detail_. Okay, sweetie?" She said, although, Hayes' response being nothing more than a gasp.

She then ignorantly leaned her ear down closer to his face. "What was that? Oh, my name? Well, I personally like to go by _Pietà_. It's Italian for _ruth_. Fits me pretty well, don't you think?" She winked, and quickly pecking Hayes' lips.

Afterwards, relieving him of her restraints, and brutally pushing him down to the floor. Hayes precariously gasped for air, and holding his throat with his vision also blurry.

Meanwhile, she casually buttoned her coat up back, tying on the belt, and standing still with her hands in the pockets. She stared at Hayes spitefully. "I'm sparing you your life. _Josh is the one I want, anyway_." She said, and diverting her gaze to look around the apartment.

She knew Josh would be held up with the blonde longer than she would have liked, but ultimately using that to her advantage. She positioned her eyes back to Hayes. "Get up. You're coming with me."

Hayes coughed. "What?"

"Phase One is complete, while Phase Two is currently in the works. Time to put your little _talent_ to some use." She said, referencing to Hayes' secret. " _Let's go_."

She dragged Hayes up to his feet, following him to his bedroom to grab a few things, and guiding him out of the apartment to the next location.

The blonde could enjoy Josh for the moment as it wouldn't be long until she was permanently out of the picture.

"This is it?"

"Yes,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, _I'm sure_." He replied irritably.

Josh doubtfully scrunched his eyebrows. "I don't know, man this don't look right." He said, and Roland promptly groaned.

He looked at Josh, his face tense, while resisting the urge to strangle him. "I'm telling you, this is the place. You might've shredded the letter like a damn imbecile, but I read it over at least a hundred times, and I remember the address precisely."

"I just pictured something completely different in my head,"

" _No one cares_!" Roland exclaimed. "We're here, and that's all that matters. Now can we _please_ just go inside, confront this person, and get me my money back?" He said, growing weary.

He'd been stuck riding in a car with Josh for over two hours, and couldn't take the suspense any longer. His money was just on the other side of the door, and Roland wouldn't stop until every last dime was safely back in his possession.

Josh held up his hands, surrendering. "Alright, alright. _After you_ ," He urged, taking a step backward, and Roland looked at him questionably.

He shook his head. "Wait, what? _No_. Is there something you're not telling me?" Roland inquired incredulously.

Soon Josh smirked, although, all while trying not to show it. "What do you mean?"

"I've seen a lot of action movies thanks to Maya, and if on the other side of that door is a gunman ready to shoot, then _no way_ am I going in first."

"Well, I'm not going in first—"

"We'll go in at the same time!" Roland angrily spat, and Josh shrugged.

He knew the odds of somebody actually standing nearby ready to shoot them were slim, but merely enjoying Roland's look of paranoia. Josh chuckled to himself.

Roland gestured his head toward the entrance. "C'mon, let's do this." He said, taking the first step with Josh right by his side.

Once to the door, Roland silently watching as Josh turned the handled, pushing it open.

They briefly looked at one another, curious of the considerably easy access. Nevertheless, reluctantly trekking inside to notice a high ceiling and metal walls that caused an echo. The atmosphere was cold, and evidently abandoned as the warehouse hadn't appeared to have been used in years.

Josh furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "Okay, now what? We're here, and I don't see any sign of another person."

"You _do_ realize we haven't gone anywhere, right?" Roland retorted condescendingly. "All we did was walk through the door. We probably have to look around a bit."

" _To hell we are_ ," Josh groaned. "We already did the job of driving here. If anything, they should come looking for _us_." Josh replied stubbornly.

Roland rolled his eyes, shaking his head. He wasn't any happier about the situation than Josh, but only wanting to do what he came for and leave. Roland had better things to do, and spending most of the day with his foe wasn't part of the agenda.

He averted his gaze, looking around. "I wouldn't even be in this mess if it weren't for you."

"How is this my fault?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Roland said. "The letter said you were the only means of getting my money back, though, and I'm desperate. Therefore, I suggest you get to doing whatever it is that's expected of you." He demanded, sensing Josh's deathly stare.

Josh couldn't wait for this moment, but ultimately clueless as to whatever's apparently supposed to happen now. He figured Holland would be lying in wait, but instead, nowhere to be found. He glowered, disappointed. "This is stupid."

"Huh?"

Josh threw his arms up in frustration. "Can't you tell nobody's here? It would be pointless to go looking around. It's almost as if she just—" He hastily paused, eyes widening in realization.

Roland arched a brow, perplexed. He didn't understand what had been happening, although, Josh was slowly stringing the conspiracy together.

He abruptly turned to Roland, breathless. " _Shit_!" Josh shouted, aggravated for not noticing the obvious sooner.

Roland silently looked at him, waiting for a response. "What, what's wrong?"

" _Maya_ …" Josh mumbled to himself, and his heart pounding rapidly against his chest.

" _Maya_? What about her?"

" _We left her alone, you dumbass_!" Josh hollered, smacking Roland's arm. "And Riley… _Oh my God_!"

"Wait a second, who's Riley?" Roland asked, oblivious. He couldn't comprehend the means of Josh's sudden tirade.

Josh swiftly held up a hand. "Please be quiet, you've pissed me off enough. Alright, I—I—I need to think…" He stuttered, antsy as he begun to aimlessly pace the floor.

No food and no sleep unfortunately had his mind foggy as he didn't think leaving Maya behind would truthfully be harmful, but coming to a deserted location ultimately proved otherwise.

Josh then tightly grabbed ahold of Roland's forearm, intending to pull him back outside to the car. " _We need to go back_. Maya—AHH!" He suddenly shouted with a bloodcurdling scream, unable to finish his sentence as him and Roland soon hollered in agony prior to lifelessly falling down to the floor.

Their bodies helplessly winced, stiff as they were incapable of flexing any part of themselves. Needless to say, a pair of feet eventually coming into view, and squatting down to be eye level. Josh couldn't believe the sight.

Hayes stared at him sympathetically. Albeit, quietly hoping for forgiveness. "I do apologize for this, Joshua." He said painfully, and a taser firm within his grasp. " _I didn't have a choice_."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW » _**It only takes a moment to give some feedback.**_

The first part of this chapter is a flashback to Chapter Three when Maya catches Josh and Hayes in her apartment. As Hayes leaves to give the two some privacy, he eventually stumbles upon a girl, begging for some help. However, Hayes doesn't know her, nor trusts her considering her appearance, therefore, originally opts to walk away. Regardless, eventually disregards his judgement the minute the two become intimate with one another. He falls deep into her manipulation, despite wanting otherwise, and inevitably becomes one of the puppets to her plan to get back at Josh.

Obviously the mystery girl is Holland, although, that's unbeknowst to Hayes as he only knows her as _Pietà_. It's Italian for ruth, which can be defined as sorrow or grief. Holland is clearly still clinging to Josh, therefore, distressed and in a grievance toward their situation. Hence her quote, _Fits me pretty well, don't you think?_

With all the fruad she's comitting, of course, she wouldn't state her real name. At least, to just anybody. Elsewhere, Holland also has an advantage against Hayes because she knows his darkest secret, which will be explained in Chapter Fourteen, and uses it to blackmail him.

And considering that Hayes doesn't want to go jail, involuntarily follows through with everything he's demanded to do, including the capture of Josh and Roland that's currently underway.

I really enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you all did too. This is Holland's second flashback feature as she hasn't presently had a scene in the story quite yet, but it's coming. Holland doesn't necessary want to kill Josh, or anybody for that matter, but will if he chooses Maya over herself, which it's obvious that he will.

Let's see how Roland and Josh get out of their situation. Until next chapter, ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Shallow Pleasure || _ **Chapter Fourteen**_

"If it means something, take it to heart…"

…

Josh winced as the ropes harshly tightened around his wrists, and grinding his teeth together as he stared at his friend skeptically. His back remained pressed up against Roland's, although, he hadn't been conscious. Instead, out cold due to the effects of the vapor anesthetics that were given to him. Needless to say, Josh glowered. He didn't understand how Hayes' sudden absence managed to get him tied up with Holland's charades, and starting to question just how well he really did know the London native or not. Things still weren't making any sense, but Josh truthfully didn't feel worried, at least for the time being. Despite the circumstances, he knew Hayes wouldn't have the willpower to truly murder anyone as Holland would much rather do it herself, anyway.

He watched as Hayes nervously paced the concrete floor of the warehouse, stun gun sticking out of his back pocket, and beads of sweat trickling down the sides of his face. Josh scoffed. It didn't appear as though Holland were somewhere within the warehouse with them, therefore, believing his previous suspicions to be correct. She merely wanted to get Josh away long enough to get to Maya, and Hayes had been the key factor in getting the scheme to work. He began to wonder just how badly Holland really got to Hayes for him to voluntarily agree to her commands.

Eventually, Hayes sighed. He looked at Josh remorsefully before reluctantly squatting down to the floor, so they could stare at one another. The air had been completely still as a temporary silence surfaced amongst them, and Hayes knew he had to give an explanation sooner rather than later.

Meanwhile, Josh desperately searched Hayes' eyes, seeking any sort of innocence left. He then parted his lips, speechless. "I… I don't get it."

"Believe me, it's not what you think!" Hayes exclaimed, his face distressed, while trying to lessen the severity of the situation. "I didn't want to go along with any of it, but I didn't have a choice! She cornered, seduced, and nearly killed me! If I didn't do as she said, she would've taken me to the police! _Joshua, please_! You have to understand!"

"You have me bounded and tied to _this_ guy of all people, sitting on cold, hard concrete, and electrocuted me! Why would anybody trust you?" Josh shouted furiously.

He may not have been aware of the entire story of how Hayes and Holland became affiliated with one another, and no doubt he believed all of what he mentioned, but it still didn't change Hayes' character. He indiscreetly agreed to harm his friends just to keep himself safe, and Josh could no longer look at him the same way again.

Hayes had been selfish—always appearing to be innocent, but just like his ex was Josh ultimately beginning to uncover a completely new side to his so-called best friend. While he'd been held captive at a barren location, Maya could possibly dead, and Josh couldn't fathom the thought. He'd been sure of one thing, however, and it's that Hayes would be the one to blame.

Josh diverted his gaze away from Hayes, and biting his lip to stifle the urge to curse. He had to think of a way to free himself and Roland, but couldn't think straight pass all of the lying, threats, and attacks. He wanted nothing more than to feel like a hero, and hold Maya in his arms as she repeatedly kissed his lips as an act of gratitude. He no longer wanted Holland in the picture, but just like from the very beginning was she still calling the shots.

Hayes looked at Josh, despite not being looked at in return, and subsequently taking a deep breath. His order hadn't quite yet been fulfilled, but opting to utilize the next few minutes relaying the information Josh evidently needed to know. "She knows," He murmured, and Josh narrowed his eyes at him, impatiently waiting for Hayes to elaborate.

" _What_?"

"That I—I uhm…" Hayes stammered, contemplating whether or not to inform another person of his past. He had planned to keep it to himself even certain enough to stop doing it once it'd no longer been necessary to continue, although, none of that seemed to matter. "She knows about what I've done." He vaguely implied, and hopelessly desiring to leave it at that.

However, aware Josh wouldn't let it be that easy. He turned his neck to fully stare at Hayes again, and mentally formulating theories to whatever he'd apparently done. Albeit, when Hayes didn't speak, attempting to force it out of him instead. "You don't trust me, do you?" Josh interrogated, and Hayes' face distorted.

He gazed at Josh questionably. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"You clearly have something about you that you're desperate to keep a secret, but won't even tell your best friend about it. Does Maya know, at least?" Josh asked, and Hayes hastily shook his head.

He'd candidly never told Maya because it honestly wasn't any of her concern, and the less people to know, the better. Hayes wouldn't risk being exposed because he'd been foolish, and telling somebody, who clearly didn't need to know.

They're called secrets for a reason, and that's how he preferred for it stay. "Nobody knows except Pietà, apparently. I don't know how she knows, but she does." He said, while Josh intently scrunched his eyebrows together.

He looked at Hayes dumbfoundedly. "Wait, backup— _Pietà_?" Josh repeated, and Hayes nodded.

"That's her name, at least so she tells me. I believe she said it's Italian or something. Why, do _you_ know what her real name is?" Hayes inquired, but Josh didn't reply.

Holland had evidently been keeping her identity concealed for a reason, and Josh didn't want to be the one to disclose it as the truth of her real name wasn't important at the moment, anyway. Instead, contemplating how to talk some sense into Hayes, so he'd let them go before things with Holland could go any further.

Josh stared at him, feigning remorse. He had to do whatever it took to get on Hayes' sensitive side, and if that meant using the mention of guilt and morals as bait, then he wouldn't hold back. "I'm sorry," He said. "I should've known this would happen." Josh retorted, blaming himself for Hayes' predicament.

Although, he'd merely been trying to get him to open up, Josh truly did believe he'd been the one responsible by even allowing Holland to get to Hayes so easily. He only cared about Maya and keeping _her_ safe, but Hayes was just as vulnerable considering he knew Holland would use anything and _anyone_ to her advantage if that meant being victorious.

Hayes gazed at Josh apologetically prior to completely sitting down on the floor. He sat with his legs crossed, and head bowed as he slowly began to shake it disapprovingly.

Secret or no secret, he couldn't believe how weak-minded he'd been with accrediting someone the chance to enable him, and all because he couldn't control himself amongst the lust.

Josh had done nothing wrong. Albeit, confused as to why he'd been apologizing at all. "I'm the one at fault here." Hayes stated, the tone of his accent solemn and melancholy. "I'm just relieved you didn't have to witness my poor judgment." He said inadequately.

Elsewhere, Josh momentarily silent as he speculated Hayes' words. "You've been missing since the night we were together in Maya's apartment. What have you've been doing all this time? Were you even still going to class?" Josh replied, and seeing as Hayes briefly nodded his head; truthfully taken aback that he would be accused of otherwise.

"Of course. I mean, she's surprisingly allowed me to keep up with my studies, however, with the condition that I wouldn't return home." Hayes said, suckling his teeth. "I'm not quite sure I should be telling you this either, but I… I've been helping her to spy on you." He confessed, and Josh quickly widened his eyes.

He thought it'd been bad enough that Hayes agreed to assist Holland at all, and now that he knew with what, he didn't know what to say. Albeit, stumbling to ask the obvious question. "Spy, huh? How? I mean, I didn't even think you were capable of something like that."

"I know a few tricks when it comes to technology, Joshua. Evidently, I'm great with cameras and computer software." Hayes remarked, seeming boastful.

He'd slowly but surely been revealing his secret to Josh in the subtlest approach possible, and knew there would be no going back once the information was exposed. Josh arched a brow, perplexed. "I mean, I guess you did always strike me as kind of a nerd."

"Well technically, I think I would be more classified as a geek."

"There's a _difference_?" Josh replied dumbfoundedly, and Hayes grimaced.

As much as he wanted to smile, forcibly restraining himself as it hadn't been the time to joke. Regardless, he couldn't help the look of seriousness on Hayes' face over something so trivial.

Josh cleared his throat, averting his eyes. "Why, Hayes? How much do you even know about her plan?"

"Her intentions are apparently to keep you for herself. I've been instructed to deploy hidden cameras in certain areas, so she could secretly retrieve intel on you." Hayes explained, and Josh wanting nothing more than to face-palm himself if it weren't for his confinements.

Holland had to have been watching him for a while to even know his relations with Hayes, meaning she's been in London long before he received the strange text message, and once fetching an accomplice, ordering him to make the once hard work less tedious. The cameras were so she'd be able to investigate even while at a separate location as it now made sense of how she knew specifically to target Roland in terms of another person Josh was always around.

Hayes nervously fiddled with his hands. "There's cameras stationed all outside the apartment building at every possible angle to spot you. In the lobby, my apartment, and… Maya's, too." He admitted, and Josh nearly beginning to choke.

He could feel his anger starting to boil, and glaring at Hayes viciously. "Wait, Maya's too? _My_ Maya? _Why the fuck would you go and do that_!"

"I had no choice!"

" _Everybody has a choice, Hayes_!" Josh hollered bitterly, veins protruding out of his arms and forehead.

He slightly wondered at the time if having keys to each other's apartment had been a bad thing or not, but simply dismissed the idea as anything malicious. Nonetheless, Josh had been livid. Hayes took advantage of something trustworthy, and used it against Maya just to protect himself. Albeit, him and Maya were never truly alone when believing they were.

Josh then started to struggle, attempting to release himself from out of the ropes, while simultaneously continuing to shout. "I don't give a damn what kind of shit she has over you, but don't involve Maya because your sorry ass can't handle the consequences of what you did!"

"I know, but—"

"Shut up!" Josh bellowed, breathing heavily. "It's bad enough you betrayed me, but _Maya_ too? What do you think she's going to think when she finds out what you did, assuming she's not already dead!"

"Dead?" Hayes replied, utterly baffled.

He realized he'd been taking a risk positioning cameras in Maya's apartment, but he didn't believe any harm would come to her if all "Pietà" wanted was to get to Josh. Either way, the ordeal was deplorable, but Hayes wouldn't take the chance of being found out if all he had to do was cooperate.

The task seemed simple enough.

Nevertheless, instantly hammered out of his thoughts due to a vigorous blow to the mouth. Hayes quickly fell backwards from the impact, and tasting blood on his tongue as he gradually leaned up on his elbows. He squinted his eyes, and watching as two figures now stood above him. Hayes shielded an arm over his face, and trembling immensely as Josh clenched his fists.

He briefly looked at Roland with a quick lenient nod as he secretly managed to relieve the two of their restraints with the help of a sharp piece of metal lying on the floor next to his feet, and attempting to cut them free the minute Josh's yelling awoken him out of unconsciousness.

Josh then sauntered up to Hayes, roughly grabbing the collar of his shirt, and pulling him in close; their noses nearly touching. The urge to hit him again nearly difficult to surpass, but keeping the impulse under control as fighting Hayes wouldn't help to answer any questions. "Tell me exactly what she told you to do. _I want to know everything_." Josh whispered dauntingly, and Hayes stared at him in a fret.

He swallowed fearfully and stuttering, "She… She wanted me to help her to spy on you, and then use the information to help forge her plan. That's when she thought of _him_ ," Hayes said, referencing to Roland as he quietly stood off to the side watching the scene with his arms crossed. Him and Josh quickly exchanged glances. "When she discovered you two were always bumping into one another, she sent him a letter, threatening to keep his money if he didn't bring Josh here, and I… _I was the one, who took it out of your account for her_." Hayes said, the confession enticingly complicated to gauge.

Roland soon walked up closer, and kneeling down to get a clear look of Hayes. He didn't know him like Josh had, but still puzzled by the inexplicable news. "It was _you_? Why would you go, and do something like that?"

" _Because I know how, and she's using it against me_!" Hayes finally shouted, angry with himself as the frustration rose up inside of him. He had done unmentionable acts to get ahead, and never wanting the truth to unfold, especially like this. "I've secretly committed both Phishing and Identity Theft, and managed to cover-up my tracks by wiring the blame onto someone else…" Hayes said admittedly, and disheartened.

He hadn't been lying to Josh during the conversation about his parents being rich, and paying the expenses for a lot of his possessions, although, still leaving out bits of the truth.

Hayes has fortunately experienced the wealthy life ever since birth, and would receive any amount of money just by asking for it as his parents always had enough to spare. However, quickly jeopardizing the privileges the minute a woman came into the picture.

Hayes would spoil her rotten, getting her anything imaginably possible whether she verbally asked for it or not as he would've done anything to keep her from leaving him. He'd truly been in love with her, and with there even being the mention of marriage. Hayes remembers purchasing her the most lavish, extravagant engagement ring he could afford, and ultimately mustering up the courage to propose. Needless to say, never given the opportunity once realizing she'd up and left him, while making sure to take everything else with her.

She'd taken all of his money, considering he shared his bank account information with her, all of the gifts he'd ever brought for her, as well as his car. She left him with nothing, but the thing that hurt most being the truth of her false admiration. She really never loved Hayes—only with the intention to extort him, and he hasn't been with another female since. Albeit, ultimately weak the first moment a girl shows him affection.

Afterwards, his acts ultimately resulting in his parents' hasty decision to permanently cut him off until he constituted for all their wasted money. Therefore, Hayes became desperate as he needed a way to continue paying for law school, and when job hires weren't enough, resorting to money the illegal way.

Eventually, he'd gone into hacking, discovering different methods and techniques, and using it to his advantage. He'd join chatrooms full of other hackers just like him, and anonymously gain knowledge that would evidently help him to collect enough profit.

Hayes would sneak into the bank accounts of random strangers—particularly rich—gathering as much cash as necessary, and successfully established the blame onto another hacker. Once obtaining just enough to pay the bills and restore his parents' trust, permanently placing the scandal behind him, while vowing never to return. He'd been certain no one else knew of the charade, however, clearly mistaken as he was now being blackmailed for it.

Overall, merely going along with the demands to keep himself concealed.

He anxiously stared back and forth between Roland and Josh, nervous for another possible shot to the face, but attempting to keep calm. He deserved any wrath Josh would think to inflict, so he honestly couldn't complain.

Hayes gulped. "She told me she wouldn't hurt her…"

" _Who_?" Josh spat, roughly shaking Hayes by the shirt.

His heart pounded rapidly against his chest, while his insides churned. "Pietà. She wanted to distract you, so she could get to Maya, but she said she wouldn't harm her."

" _You idiot_!" Josh yelled in a fit of rage. "Why would you believe anything that she tells you? Why else would she want Maya and I apart? _She wants to kill her_ , and your stupid ass just made it ten times easier for her!"

"But it's _you_ she wants!"

" _It doesn't matter_!" Josh bellowed, and Hayes flinched. Whether Holland really had been looking to hurt Maya or not didn't make a difference. Hayes was still willing for harm to be given to anybody so long as it wasn't him, and Josh would never be able to forgive him for this. "I don't care that you're a fraud because I'm no snitch! If you had just come to me from the beginning, we could've done something about all this together!"

"There was no time to talk to you, Joshua!" Hayes exclaimed, and Josh's countenance intensified. "She's been holding me hostage, and any freedom I did receive, there'd always been someone watching me. I wasn't allowed to use a phone unless she'd been with me, and everyday did she throw the knowledge of my secret in my face. I still don't even know how she found out, and I probably never will!" Hayes said just before the sudden feel of a hand connected with his cheek.

Josh harshly slapped him across the face, gritting his teeth. "The more time I waste arguing with you, the more time Holland has to strike. Just shut up, and take us to her."

"I can't… I mean, she's expecting for you both to be unconscious whenever I do bring you to her." Hayes said, and Josh remained silent. He then glanced over his shoulder to look at Roland.

Roland soon took a deep breath, and sighing indecisively. "Alright, well, say then that we _aren't_ unconscious. What is she going to do?" He asked, and Hayes hesitated.

He stuttered. "I… I'm not sure."

"Then we have nothing lose." Josh said, releasing Hayes' shirt, shoving him backwards, and standing back up to his feet as Roland stood directly by his side. "It's time to end this." He grunted, gesturing for Roland to retrieve Hayes to bring along with them.

He had actually become more of a friend than Hayes apparently ever was, and Josh never thought he'd live to witness such. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.

 _Roland suddenly wasn't so bad_.

* * *

 _PLEASE REVIEW » **It only takes a minute to give some feedback.**_

Wow, this chapter was hard, and fifteen will be even harder. Anyways, _Hayes is a traitor_ , and this is how:

Somehow Holland knows of his past, and uses it against him to get him to help her capture Josh because she knows he's desperate not to be found out and sent to jail. Now, Hayes' secret is basically that he was once a hacker due to hopelessly needing money, and not having his parents' support after wasting their hard earned cash on a girl, who took everything, and left him behind without so much as a kiss goodbye. He eventually discovered how to hack into bank accounts, and using the money he obtained to pay back his parents as well as pay the expenses for law school. Once no longer necessary to continue, permanently retiring from hacking with a vow to never return, which he truthfully hasn't until Holland forced him back into it by stealing the money from Roland's bank account.

Hayes ultimately agrees to Holland's plan to keep himself safe, and betrays not only Josh but also Maya in the process. However, believes Holland when she says she's not going to hurt Maya. Regardless, Josh thinks otherwise. The three of them are now on their way to rescue Maya, and without a single clue of what to expect when they get there.

I also want to elaborate more on the attack Hayes executed from Chapter Thirteen to now. He electrocutes both Josh and Roland with the assistance of a taser, and then ties them up with the order to drug them into unconsciousness prior to taking them to Holland. However, only Roland is blacked out as Hayes only cares to talk Josh since he doesn't owe Roland that much of an explanation or plea of forgiveness. He wants to talk to Josh before ultimately drugging him as well, but is never given the chance once Roland reawakens after Josh's constant yelling and vigorous shaking to free himself.

When Roland is awake, pretends to still be out cold as he eventually notices a piece of old metal on the floor sharp enough to cut through him and Josh's bindings. After Josh is free, punches Hayes, while he's distracted.

I didn't know if it was kind of confusing, while reading, so hopefully everything makes sense now that I've explained it.

 _HOLLAND WILL BE IN CHAPTER FIFTEEN. I REPEAT, SHE WILL BE IN CHAPTER FIFTEEN._ I have an interesting idea on how to type this chapter, and I only hope it comes out as great as I'm imagining.

I hope most of you paid close attention to the last 2-3 lines of this chapter, too because they're important.

Until next chapter, :)


	15. Chapter 15

Shallow Pleasure || _ **Chapter Fifteen**_

"If it means something, take it to heart…"

...

"You're as white as snow…" She whispered, lips curled into a smirk as she gently caressed her skin with the tip of her black acrylic nail. "Such a shame you had to be poisoned, but not everybody can be lucky."

She calmly closed the door shut prior to ambling into the living room, and easing herself down into a luxurious chair. She raised one leg up, hanging it over one of the arms, while leaning back, and tastefully licking the green apple flavored lollipop she casually twirled between her fingertips. Holland promptly took a glance at her rose gold tinted, rhinestone watch, the time twenty minutes after five, and subsequently biting her lip.

Despite not receiving any information from Hayes, still aware of the situation's upcoming events. Holland patiently waited for the uproar to begin, her brown eyes never once leaving sight of the front door until the moment he was to finally walk through it.

She hadn't seen him up close since the last time they were in New York together, and she'd honestly been anxious to hear his voice again. Albeit, not the slightest bit worried of how livid he'd inevitably be as she'd been the sole reason behind any of his pent of anger as it was, and she didn't care.

Holland was the jealous type, and she never tried to deny it. There was once a time she'd been treated as if she were the only girl for him, and she cherished the feeling every day. She constantly reminisces back to the occasions of him saying _I love you_ , kissing her first thing in the morning, and proudly displaying his affection no matter where they'd be. Holland desperately missed what they once had, and clueless as to where things suddenly went wrong. Hence, her never-ending mission to hopefully bring him back into her life.

No one else had been worthy enough for his love, and Holland would gladly prove her argument until declared right. She admits the fire might've been too much as it done nothing but push him further away, but all the more reason to explain herself, and mend their fallen relationship.

Holland wouldn't stand to go through another sleepless night without him by her side as nightmares cloud her sweet dreams, nor will she allow him to convey his false admiration for someone he clearly doesn't truly love, especially somebody he's vocally rejected more times than one can count. She had more than enough reasons to be with him, although depending on his reaction, would it ultimately justify her decision.

A sudden click of the door and knob turning then immediately caused her smile to broaden. She closely watched as a silhouette appeared in the doorway, although, entirely calm as she expected such.

Josh intently glared at her, his fists clenched as the two appeared ten feet away from one another.

He harshly slammed the door behind him, the room momentarily vibrating, and acknowledging Holland's risqué appearance.

Holland smiled confidently in her pitch black latex bodysuit, cherry red non-smear lipstick, and brunette hair swept high into a sleek back ponytail. She popped her lollipop out of her mouth, staring Josh up and down, and sighing satisfyingly. "I have to say, I'm not surprised to be seeing you alone. Hayes isn't really a _reliable_ accomplice." She said tauntingly, but still Josh remained silent.

He hadn't seen Holland for a while, but truly didn't think he'd be speechless once finally coming face to face with her. Regardless, proceeding to keep a level head. He had to remember why he was there, therefore, there was no time to be distracted. "I'm just wondering why you're in his apartment." Josh said. "I figured you'd be in Maya's."

Holland giggled. "I'm sure he told you my plan, so it really shouldn't be that surprising." She said plainly, and taking another lick from her sucker.

Josh grimaced. He couldn't contain the burning urge to shout and bombard his way to wherever Maya had been any longer. Holland knew why he was there, but still continuing to beat around the bush rather than guiding him directly to where she'd been holding the blonde captive. She then repositioned herself in the chair, crossing her legs, and staring at Josh with a look of boredom. "What did you do with Hayes, anyway… Is there a reason he isn't with you?"

"You were wrong Holland, and you know it. You didn't have to involve him, or anybody else for that matter. If I'm the one you want, then come at me on your own terms, but leave innocent people out of it." Josh lectured, but immediately hindered by the tone of Holland's sudden laughter.

She chortled obnoxiously, standing up from her chair, and parading to Josh with a look of sophistication in her penetrating gaze. She lulled her stride the minute they were chest to chest, and directing her eyes up to his, while keeping her head straight. " _Fuck you_ ," Holland said harshly, and Josh steadily rose an eyebrow. Albeit, taken aback by the malicious statement. "When have you ever cared enough to stick around, and listen to what I have to say?" She interrogated, and Josh didn't argue.

Evidently, he couldn't deny her assertion merely because he'd only proven her to be right when leaving home to come to London—the ordeal truthfully necessary when she nearly burned him to ashes.

Holland scoffed. "Just as I thought. _You're pathetic_."

"I don't care, Holland!" Josh shouted, breaking his composure. "Whatever your sadistic mind has planned for me, go ahead and do it already! I have more important things to worry about!"

"Oh, like where your little Cinderella might be?" Holland replied sarcastically, while smirking to herself. "Can't you just forget about her for one minute? It's _my_ time now." She spat, and Josh clenched his jaw.

It was partly his fault Maya was in this mess to begin with, and he wouldn't stop until she'd been safely back in his arms again.

Josh subsequently shoved Holland aside, walking passed her to start searching on his own. If she had been anywhere in the apartment, then it wouldn't be difficult to find her.

Meanwhile, Holland nonchalantly watched as he aimlessly looked throughout the ample space, and beginning to laugh to herself. Josh wandered haphazardly, but not as though she would easily allow him to find what he'd been looking for.

She maneuvered her way next to a closet door, and leaning against the wall prior to requesting Josh's attention. "You know, it's not very gentleman-like to purposely ignore a lady." She said. "Although, if you're that desperate, then fine. Try looking in here," Holland signaled, and Josh glanced over his shoulder at her.

He stared at her doubtfully, arching a brow. "Yeah, _right_."

"I'm serious, Josh. Just look in the damn closet, and I guarantee you she's in there." Holland argued, and Josh faced forward, folding his arms.

"I'm not kidding, Holland. If I find her dead, I won't hold back" Josh threatened, and Holland shuddered amusingly.

She winked. " _Bring it_." She said, intimately watching as Josh walked up closer, and positioning a hand onto the doorknob.

He hesitated, narrowing his eyes at Holland, and noting her encouraging grin. Josh reluctantly turned the knob, opening the door, and slowly pulling it open. Momentarily, only seeing darkness until a sudden croak resonated. Josh widened his eyes, but the impulse to speak completely withdrawn as he viciously fell to the floor, and hearing as the door closed shut behind him.

Josh shifted himself around, realizing Holland lured him into the closet with the intent to lock him inside, and eventually turning his head to the silhouette beside him. He hopelessly attempted to readjust his eyes with the darkness, but still could he only decipher an outline. Regardless, reaching toward her face to relieve her of the cloth tied and gagged inside of her mouth.

She vigorously coughed, and sensing Josh's eyes as he stared at her sympathetically. Soon their gazes met, and both rendering breathlessness. Josh then stood to his feet, seeking for a light switch. Once bright within the closet, expecting to see tears running along her cheeks, but instead bloody scratch marks.

Josh knelt back down to the floor, baffled. "What happened to you?"

" _What happened_?" Laurel exclaimed, and looking at Josh angrily. "You tell me! I loan Fawn to you for one night, and then never hear from you! Did you _not_ remember our agreement?"

"No—I mean, yeah. Laurel, I—"

"I've been calling you all day, but when you never answered, came back here to see you. I then get hog-tied by that girl out there, and thrown into a closet." Laurel argued, and Josh didn't know what to say.

He didn't hear his phone ring since leaving out of town with Roland. He figured it accidentally been set to silent, and looked at Laurel apologetically.

Josh had really been looking for Maya, expecting _her_ to be the one in the closet, but stunningly finding Laurel in her absence. They hadn't known each other long, but Josh wouldn't willingly allow anything happen to her either.

He cowered under Laurel's piercing glare. "Why are you just sitting there? _Untie me_!" She bellowed, and Josh quickly jerked up.

"Right. My bad…" He mumbled, and knee walking behind Laurel's back to free her of her restraints.

She tenderly rubbed her wrists. "Josh, _what is going on_?" She asked, demanding an explanation.

He sat back with his legs crossed, and irritably ruffling through his hair. "Look, I'm sorry—"

"I don't want an apology, Josh. That's honestly the least of my worries. What I _do_ want is to know is who that girl is, and why she's doing this." Laurel said, and Josh shook his head. If only he had a straightforward answer.

"She's… crazy. That's the only thing I can tell you."

"But _why_?" Laurel pressed. Josh merely looked at her. "No one is just labeled as 'crazy' without some sort of reason. Who is she to you?" She asked delicately, and Josh diverted his eyes away.

He didn't condone hitting a female, but after seeing Laurel's face, Josh wouldn't hesitate to punch Holland the first chance that was given to him. He shrugged. "Just a girl from my past." He murmured, and Laurel furrowed her eyebrows.

She quietly sat across from him, unconvinced. "That's it?"

"I wish…" Josh groaned. He looked at Laurel bashfully. "We used to be together, but we're not anymore. Although, she can't seem to let me go, and now I'm stuck on what to do."

Laurel then scoffed, cracking her knuckles. "So, a clingy ex-girlfriend? Get us out of here, and I'll deal with her for you." Laurel offered. "She sucker punched me, and I'm not going anywhere until we're even." She assured, and Josh faintly smiled.

He chuckled. " _You_? C'mon, Laurel."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Laurel asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"I don't know," Josh stammered. "I mean, you don't really strike me as the fighter type. You're too… cute." He admitted, and Laurel flushed.

She looked at Josh bitterly. " _Cute_?"

"Yeah. You know, dainty… soft. I hate to say it, but Holland would probably knock you out." Josh said, and quickly flinching as Laurel punched him in the arm. He groaned, rubbing where it hurt.

Laurel soon flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Don't get it twisted, Beckham. I may be nice, but I will clock a girl the minute she steps to me. _Remember that_." Laurel said sternly, silencing Josh, and diverting her eyes to glance around the crapped space. "Now, how are we going to get out of here?" She asked.

Josh didn't reply. Instead, grinding his teeth together. He then looked at the door considerably. "I guess I could try breaking it open. Although, if I do, you have to promise not to go crazy."

"Pardon?" Laurel said, and looking at Josh curiously. "If I get out of here, it's me and her."

" _I wouldn't do that if I were you, honey_." Holland's voice echoed from the other side of the door.

Josh and Laurel briefly exchanged glances, and seeing as the door eventually began to open. Holland wickedly smiled as she appeared in the doorway, and Josh immediately moved in front of Laurel to shield her. Holland laughed. " _Please_. You can't even protect that tiny little blonde of yours. Do you really believe you can protect _her_?" She insulted, and Josh could easily sense Laurel wanting to pounce.

He then quickly grabbed her hand, and intertwining their fingers together in attempts to calm her. Laurel squeezed his hand for reassurance. "Holland, just let her go."

"Yeah, right. I be damned if I just let her walk, especially if I want to keep the police out of this. At this rate, she'll be lucky to make it out of here the same way she came in. _Alive_." Holland said, and halfway disappearing as she bent over next to the closet door to retrieve something.

Laurel then gasped, tears stinging her eye sockets. " _No_ …" She moaned, voice barely above a whisper.

"Damn mutt wouldn't shut up. I think the muzzle suits her pretty well, though." Holland teased, holding Fawn in her arms, and Laurel instantly lost it.

There was a large scar on the side of Fawn's stomach, and she easily deciphered it to be from a whip.

Laurel rose to her feet, screaming intensely. "NO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" She cried, while Josh hopelessly tried to hold her back.

Holland smiled. "What? Oh, that? You sure that wasn't already there?"

" _FUCK YOU_!" Laurel hollered ferociously, while trying to claw her way out of Josh's grasp.

He plainly remembered the story Laurel told him the day he worked at the animal shelter about her and Fawn, and knew that if he let her go that she would probably beat Holland to death, and as much as she deserved it, wouldn't allow Laurel's wrath to distance that far.

Josh pleaded for her to stop. "Laurel, please!"

"NO, JOSH! MY DOG IS HURT, AND I'M NOT OKAY WITH THIS!" Laurel yelled, tears flooding her eyes, while wrestling within his hold. "DAMMIT, JOSH, LET GO OF ME!"

"My goodness, Josh. You've sure met some interesting girls, while we were apart." Holland said, while gently caressing Fawn's fur. "Is this really what you're into now? Blondes and redheads? I mean, I always thought _brunettes_ got you excited." She taunted, and as much as Josh wanted to respond, preoccupying himself solely on calming Laurel down.

He then forcibly pulled her into his chest, cradling her head, and feeling as the tears began to stain his shirt, while Laurel helplessly cried, and her body quivered. Josh didn't like to see her so distraught, while Holland clearly enjoyed it.

She gazed at the pair nonchalantly, and yawned. "You know, I was honestly hoping you and I could've just sat and talked about this like adults, Josh. _You're_ the one making this complicated. This was all fun at first, but now I'm just over it. Once you get that devil of yours under control, I want to show you something…" Holland insinuated, and leaving the door open as she walked away.

Josh shortly continued to console Laurel, and then finally pulling her away from his chest. He firmly held the sides of her cheeks, and staring intensely into her contrasting color eyes. He hadn't meant to involve her in any of this. "Laurel, _listen to me_ ," He demanded. "I need you to calm down, and I need you to trust me." Josh whispered, witnessing as Laurel mumbled through her cries incoherently. He gently swept one of her tears away with his thumb. "I want you to go outside, and I want you to come back with something. Do that, and I promise I will get Fawn back for you." Josh assured, but Laurel didn't respond.

She stared at Josh speechlessly, and soon feeling as he kissed her forehead. He then carefully stood the two up to their feet. "I promise, Laurel. _Please_?" Josh pleaded, and Laurel reluctantly nodded her head.

He softly smiled, embracing her.

Meanwhile, Holland quietly sat alone, eating an apple. She locked Fawn away prior to coming into the bathroom, and briefly surveying the cameras from her phone to notice Laurel eventually sneaking out of the apartment. She glowered.

She wanted Hayes to involve Roland because she knew he'd be desperate enough to take Josh along with him anywhere if that meant getting his money back. He'd merely been a tactic to get Josh away from Maya long enough for her to strike, but along the way did Hayes apparently manage to screw everything up. Holland only wanting to get Josh alone, so she could convince him that they were meant to be, but how could she when things were suddenly falling apart. Nevertheless, putting her phone away as she sensed Josh peek into the bathroom where she'd been.

Holland looked at him intently. "I see you let her leave,"

"As she should." Josh replied. "You honestly might've scarred her, and she doesn't deserve that."

"Then tell me, Josh what _does_ she deserve?" Holland challenged, and glaring at Josh spitefully. "Are you _truly_ certified to say what someone 'deserves' because if that's the case, then what about me, huh? How come what I deserve isn't being with you?" She asked, and Josh rolled his eyes.

He had wasted enough time dealing with Holland as he still didn't know anything regarding Maya's whereabouts. Needless to say, only satisfied that Riley didn't seem to be caught up in the predicament as well as she might have left before Holland showed up.

Holland eventually feigned a smirk. "Well, you know what _you_ deserve, you fucking asshole…" She said grimly, and hastily pulling the shower curtain back to reveal a body.

Josh's mouth immediately fell ajar, breathless as he speculated the gruesome sight in front of him. He weakly stumbled further into the bathroom, closer to the bathtub, and dramatically falling to his knees as he studied Maya's pale, lifeless body. Josh choked as air got caught amid his throat, and feeling his eyes beginning to water. He slowly turned his head to look at Holland, but still he didn't speak. He'd been afraid of this, but still hanging on to the slightest bit of hope that she wouldn't actually murder Maya.

Holland heavily breathed, waiting for Josh to say something, although, he never did. The truth was too much to fathom, and she couldn't have asked for a better reaction. She wanted him to hurt just like she had, and now they were even.

She grimaced. "You both can have each other for all I care. I thought I wanted you back, but there comes a moment when I need to realize that what I deserve is not _you_ but happiness, and you can't give that to me." Holland said, and starting to cry as her voice began to tremble. "I loved you Joshua Matthews, but… I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to be this horrible, vengeful person! I just figured you would be worth it _because_ you were the only one, who ever showed any kind of genuine affection for me, despite it not lasting long." She said, tears dripping down from her chin.

Elsewhere, Josh tightly grabbed ahold of Maya's hand. He stared back at her, and studying her appearance—hair loose and frail, body pale and limp, and blood visible all along her skin and clothes.

Josh suddenly pursed his lips, and tasting salty tears before rushing up to his feet. He roughly gripped Holland, slamming her back against the wall of the hallway outside the bathroom, and threatening to choke her.

Nevertheless, she laughed, while struggling for air. " _Hurts_ , doesn't it? Now you know how it feels… I felt like hell the minute you left me behind, and now the so-called love of your has left you, too." Holland mumbled, tightly gripping Josh's wrist as he continued to squeeze his hands around her neck. "Next time, think three times before you break a girl's heart… _Not all of us will take it lightly_."

" _Talk to each other my ass_. You had already killed her before I even showed up!"

"Anybody could guess, who you would've chose Josh! _Not_ killing her would be pointless!"

"Go to hell."

" _You first_." Holland muttered before brutally kneeing Josh in the groin in order to free herself.

He achingly hunched over, and seeing nothing but Holland's feet as she ran away.

Josh irately swore, blameworthy as he let her get away. However, suddenly hearing as a shrill shriek rang through his ears. Josh quickly looked up, watching as Laurel roughly tethered Holland's arms behind her back, and wrestling her down to the floor.

"Keep her still," Roland demanded, holding a needle in his hand.

Laurel growled. " _Just do it already_!" She shouted, trying to keep Holland still as she wildly squirmed underneath her.

Roland then promptly injecting her with the needle, and knocking out her within seconds. It had all been apart of him and Josh's plan as they prepared to capture Holland before she could have the chance to escape. Albeit, they weren't going to waste an opportunity to take her to the police.

Fortunately, Roland knew of a way to weasel some anesthetics from the hospital his uncle worked at. He sighed exasperatedly, and rubbing an arm across his forehead.

Meanwhile, Laurel glared at Holland deathly, while Hayes timidly stood off to the side.

Roland then caught gazes with Josh. He smiled. "See? I told you we'd get her. Now all we have to do is…" Roland tapered, acknowledging the distressed look on Josh's face. He, Laurel, and Hayes all looked at him curiously.

Josh darted his eyes from one person to the next prior to slowly bowing his head down. They might've finally stopped Holland in her tracks, but it still didn't change the dynamic of the situation.

He gritted through his teeth, while crying uncontrollably. " _I'm so sorry, Maya_ … _I'm sorry_."

* * *

 _PLEASE REVIEW_ » _**It only takes a moment to give a little feedback.**_

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and that at least some parts were unexpected like Laurel's appearance for exmaple. The story will be ending most likely with Chapter Sixteen, and Laurel's character is one I'm very proud of. I love the personality I made for her as well as the bond she shares with Josh. They both care imensely for one another without there being no feelings attached, and I feel as though we don't get to witness a lot of relationships like that.

Then there's Holland. She's finally appeared after all this time, and you all were given an opportunity to see into her mind, and read into her point of view. Holland genuinely never enjoyed being the callous person she turned into, but ultimately doing a good job with it, nonetheless. Her plan was to separate Josh away from any potential threats that could foil her chances, so she could plead her case, and basically beg him to reconsider their breakup, but then comes to the conclusion that Josh isn't worth it anymore. It took her long enough to realize it, but sees now that Josh isn't the only great guy in the world. Regardless, still proceeds to harm Maya, despite what she told Hayes, and Josh is utterly distraught.

The sight of Maya all bloody, and lifelessly laying in a bathtub had his mind completely blanked, and he doesn't know how to cope with it. However, still successfully managing to capture Holland, so she can go to jail for several law based accounts with the help of Roland, who convinces Josh on their way back from the warehouse that they need a plan before encountering Holland. That's when the needle comes into play as Roland sneaks it away after a brief stop to a hospital.

Finally, more regarding Maya and Josh will be discussed in the next chapter, which I also believe will be the last.

Once again, thank you to any readers, and especially to the ones that review time after time again—you know, who you are. As I've said before, I'm aspiring to be an editor and maybe even an author someday, and writing these stories have been great practice for me lately. I know my writing isn't perfect, nor do I expect it to be, but I reread every single one of my chapters to all of my stories at least three times to lessen any possible spelling or grammatical l errors.

You guys keep my motivation up, and you're all amazing for that.

My birthday is tomorrow, too, and I get a day off from work, so I just plan to relax, and hopefully get the last chapter posted for you all because I love reading what you have to say.

Until the final chapter, :)


	16. Chapter 16

Shallow Pleasure || _ **Chapter Sixteen**_

"If it means something, take it to heart…"

…

Lights flickered within the dimly lit corridors as Josh quietly walked through the hallways, while keeping his down most of the way. He stationed his hands into the pockets of his jeans, desperate to relieve himself of the horrific images that fogged his brain, but unfortunately unsuccessful as the surrounding rooms full of nearly lifeless people had him uneasy.

Josh then reluctantly looked up, narrowing his eyes to the open doorway, and discreetly acknowledging the firm quietude resonating from inside.

While he hadn't been eager to go in, the urge to finally overcome the inevitable ultimately becoming more and more easy to handle. Albeit, lifting one foot in front of the other until completely exposed to anybody else, who might've been around. He then parted his lips, speechless by the display across from him. Josh smiled.

One sleeping brunette, and a blonde close by her side as they laid together.

Josh silently ambled further into the room, practically tiptoeing, and directly up to the bedside as he studied the sight more intently. He plainly noticed their conjoined hands, and peaceful expressions as they slept next to one another. Josh subtly envious of the closeness, impatient for his own turn, but still happy, nonetheless. Afterwards, easing himself down into a chair, and continuing to watch as the pair rested.

He distinctively hated the thought of hospitals as it usually meant nothing but bad news and disappointments. However, relieved it hadn't been the case for this particular moment as he couldn't have asked for a better outcome than from the original.

Josh would constantly proceed to neglect her countless acts of affection, wishing hopelessly to go back to the day the couple first shared a kiss together prior to inevitably parting ways. It wasn't as if he didn't enjoy it, but too fixated on the opinions of others to make his own decisions. Meanwhile, his niece never once overlooking the blonde's absolute thoughtfulness or true intentions. If only he could've been the same way since the very beginning, but better late than never.

Riley's eyes then soon beginning to flutter open as she yawned, rubbing across her eyelids, and gradually turning her neck to the side to notice a silhouette.

Josh crookedly smiled at her, and seeing as she began to sit up on the bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping body next to her. Riley hadn't left London once alerted of the situation as this had been far more important than anything else. She looked at Josh nonchalantly, and soon swinging her legs over to the bedside to stare at him more clearly.

Needless to say, Josh nervously bit the inside of his cheeks, while anticipating his niece's reaction to him being there at all. She softly grinned. "It's good to see you," Riley asserted, and briefly glancing over her shoulder to gaze at Maya. Josh hastily followed her eyes, and catching a glimpse of his enchanting Cinderella. Riley gently caressed her cheek. "She hasn't been awake for a while. I'm sorry you can't talk to her just, yet." She said sympathetically, and Josh shook his head.

He awkwardly shifted around in the pillow-cushioned chair, speculating a response. "No, I mean… it's fine." Josh murmured quietly, and sensing Riley's intense scrutiny. "Just seeing her at all is awarding enough." He said, and Riley's cheeks brightened.

She smiled widely, but soon did it falter as she then considered a serious question to ask. Riley stared at Josh intently. "How's your therapy been going? Did your doctor suggest you were finally ready to come see her?" She interrogated, and Josh stiffened.

It's been weeks since the traumatizing ordeal, and Josh couldn't handle the aftermath that subsequently resulted from it. His nightmares were unbearable, and his eating habits drastically diminishing to the point of starvation or an upset stomach. He'd eventually been diagnosed with post-traumatic stress disorder, and refusing to see Maya hospital bound until truthfully feeling okay enough to grasp the situation.

Maya hadn't really been dead. Instead, a cruel prank executed by Holland, and he couldn't have cried harder than he did before realizing the truth. Although, still harshly harmed to the point of needing an ambulance. She's been in the hospital ever since, and Josh honestly couldn't believe it.

" _Josh? Josh, what's wrong? Where's Maya?" Roland interrogated, but he didn't respond._

 _Josh sat with his back against the wall, legs pulled up to his chest, and crying into his arm as he dramatically shuddered. Meanwhile, Roland attempting to console and retrieve answers, while Laurel and Hayes were in the midst of guarding Holland's restrained body; her mouth sealed with duct tape to ultimately keep her from talking, and saying anything more that could upset Josh or the rest of them._

 _Hayes anxiously paced back and forth along his living room floor, and threading his fingers through his hair as his countenance distorted into worry. "We must be insane if we really believe we're getting away with this," He said fearfully, and Laurel listlessly gazed at him with her arms crossed. "I mean, we injected her with some strange drug, probably deadly, and have her tied up in my apartment! At this rate, we're likely to be arrested with her!"_

" _Shut it, Hayes!" Roland shouted angrily from the hallway where Josh had been. "The injection wasn't lethal, and you know it. Besides, you're partly to blame for this mess, so if anything,_ you're _going to be the one going to jail with her, not us. What we did was safe defense, and that's the story we're sticking with. Say another word, and I_ will _give your ass up." He demanded, and Hayes immediately kept quiet._

 _Elsewhere, Laurel rolled her eyes. Albeit, still miffed by Holland's unfair counterattack against her, and closely watching from her spot in the living room as Roland helplessly tried to get Josh to talk. "Josh. Josh, please. I need you to tell me what happened, especially before we call the police. Where is Maya?" Roland pressed, but unfortunately still short of a clear answer as Josh had been too distraught to even formulate a coherent sentence._

 _He then looked over his shoulder at the bathroom prior to glancing back at Josh. He swallowed. "Josh…" Roland said nervously. "She's in there, isn't she?" He stated, anxious for the answer, and Josh only cried harder._

 _Roland soon rose to his feet, turning toward the open bathroom door, and taking a deep breath before going inside. Meanwhile, Laurel quickly moved to Josh's side, and consoling him in Roland's absence. She securely wrapped her arms around his body, allowing him to cry onto her shoulder, and simultaneously glaring at the bathroom in anticipation for Roland's final ruling._

 _Suddenly he shouted. "Laurel, call the ambulance! Now!"_

" _Wait, what?" She replied, taken aback, and Josh's cries momentarily ceased._

" _Do it!" Roland hollered louder, and Laurel promptly jumped to her feet in race for a phone._

 _Josh's eyes followed as she ran away down the hallway, and then weakly standing back up with the help and support of the wall. He curiously looked into the bathroom, catching a slight glimpse of Roland's back and feet as he kneeled next to the bathtub, and reluctantly peeking his head inside to witness the turmoil. Josh watched as Roland held Maya's wrist in his hand, and pressing two fingers to her neck with the other. He eventually looked pass his shoulder to stare at Josh, his expression rattled and concerned. "There's a pulse," Roland whispered, and Josh's eyes widened._

 _He hurriedly came into the bathroom, falling to his knees along the floor beside Roland, and impatiently waiting for an elaboration. "It's faint, but it's there. She's still alive, at least for now. We need to hurry, and get her to a hospital." He explained, and Josh stared at Maya breathless and abashed._

 _Nevertheless, managing to move his jaw just enough to say something, and gazing at the profile of Roland's face. "What do you think happened?" Josh asked, and Roland silently shook his head._

 _He didn't have a clear, straightforward answer, although, still with a little bit of hope that his hypothesis might've been accurate. "I think somehow she… she consumed some type of medication or something like atenolol or propranolol. They're a kind of beta-blocker that can successfully slow down a person's heart rate, and lower their blood pressure." Roland said, sensing as Josh's eyes never once left sight of him. He eventually looked back at him, and glaring at Josh distressingly. "I could be wrong, but this is just my guess. Your little stalker might've just wanted to make it look as though Maya were dead because she knew you'd believe it. She gave her these drugs, covered her in fake blood, although, some of it might be real because she looks to have a few stab wounds on her legs and waist, and placed her in the bathtub all for a quick reaction out of you. I just want us to get her to a hospital in case these things can possibly decrease the heart rate to a complete stop. Then she really will be dead." Roland retorted, and soon releasing Maya's wrist to wrap around Josh's neck for comfort._

 _Josh still wasn't quite sure he understood everything Roland had said, but suddenly feeling as the hole in his heart was starting to heal from the uplifting news that he hadn't actually lost Maya. He looked at Roland's supportive grin, and subsequently beginning to smile himself. It wasn't much, but he had to wonder—if it weren't for the both of them chasing after the same girl, could they have been friends in the beginning? Josh certainly looked at Roland differently since all of this, especially after Hayes' unexpected betrayal, and honestly sensing no more disdain for him as they were both on the same page of bringing Maya to safety._

 _Roland smiled. "We did it, Josh. It's all over, and Maya isn't going anywhere."_

" _Yeah," Josh said solemnly, and averting his gaze back to the unconscious blonde. "and I guess this is as good of time as any, but uh, I'm sorry I tried to punch you that time at the art gallery." He apologized, lightening the mood, and Roland chuckled._

" _I was wondering when I'd finally get an apology out of you." He teased, and Josh rolled his eyes, hiding his grin. "And it's okay. I would've deserved it. Seeing your state when you thought you lost Maya showed me a lot, and your love for her really is like no other. You're a real man, Joshua Matthews." Roland praised, and Josh flushed._

 _He'd gone through a lot to be with Maya again, and have her all to himself, and it was all worth it. Holland was no longer a threat, and Josh could finally get that kiss he's been pining for, for so long._

 _However, he wasn't the only hero, and as much as he would've liked to admit otherwise and steal all the glory, Roland and Laurel were just as important to getting to this moment. Josh couldn't have asked for a better team of friends._

" _Hey, the police are here, and so, are the paramedics. You two ready?" Laurel said, peeking into the bathroom at them, and seeing as they exchanged glances with one another._

 _They looked back at her confidently, and rising up to their feet in unison. "Bring 'em in." They said together, and Laurel smiled._

Josh looked at Riley, and nodding his head slowly. "Uh, yeah. He did." He said simply, and Riley's mouth twitched.

She later hopped down from the hospital bed, and trekking forward towards the door. She positioned a hand onto the knob with the intent to close it behind her. "I'll give you some time." Riley proclaimed, and gently shutting the door as she disappeared.

Josh's heart palpitated. He could barely remember the last time he'd been alone with Maya, but eventually realizing it had been the moment in the hallway when he kissed her right before leaving to find Holland. He bashfully licked his lips before pursing them together, and standing up to be closer to the bed as he hovered over Maya's sleeping face.

He gradually reached a hand toward her face, but quickly drawing back as he'd been too scared to touch her, despite seeing how easily Riley had. Josh then took a deep breath, flexing his fingers, and tenderly stroking her forehead all the way to her hairline. He tensely stared with his mouth ample, and feeling how warm she'd been.

She no longer looked pale or _as white as snow_ as previously quoted, and her scars were barely noticeable anymore. However, noting one just under her eye that Josh plainly concluded would more than likely be permanent.

He cringed, and soon grasping her hand in his. Josh faintly smiled, although, it didn't last long. He loathed to be seeing Maya in this state. Regardless, grateful she was still alive at all.

Josh sighed exasperatedly, seeking something to say. He then shyly scratched his neck. It almost felt as though he were trying to muster up the courage to talk to his crush for the very first time. He briefly chuckled. "You know, I uh, I finally finished renovating our new home for whenever you're out of this joint." Josh announced, certain that Maya could hear him. "Yeah, Laurel helped me out with most of the decorating and whatnot because you and I both know I'm no good when it comes to that stuff." He teased, and still Maya remained inanimate.

It's been too long since he's heard her voice, and only desperate to finally get Maya into their new home, and far away from that apartment building as possible. He couldn't no longer stay with Hayes's after all that's happened as well as the dilemma with his constant nightmares night after night again. Therefore, finalizing the idea to buy a home for the both of them with the slight financial help of Roland, and officially working at the animal shelter alongside Laurel and Fawn, who's completely healed since Holland's brutal infliction against her.

Josh firmly squeezed Maya's hand. "It's got three bedrooms just in case we mutually decide to… have some little _us_ running around." He implied, and his face hot as he blushed. "It's also got 1 ½ bathrooms, a spacious backyard, a furnished basement, and a cozy attic. _Oh_ , and wait to you see the fireplace! Something tells me we're going I have _a lot_ of fun in front of that." Josh joked, and lightly laughing to himself.

His life had changed so dramatically since meeting Holland to eventually traveling to London, and it had honestly turned out a lot better than he thought it would, especially in terms of friendships.

Evidently, him and Hayes were no longer speaking to one another, although, not necessarily for the obvious reasons.

Hayes ultimately wasn't sent to jail along with Holland, therefore, utilizing the chance given to him to discontinue his pursuit in becoming a lawyer, and instead leave town to be alone, and find himself, considering he still couldn't fathom the thought of his actions regarding Holland. Josh wasn't upset to be separated from him, however, as he didn't know when he'd ever see Hayes again, and he didn't mind.

Nevertheless, suddenly more at ease as he continued to talk to Maya. "You're also not going to believe this either, but… I think Roland and I are _friends_ now?" Josh said, and as expected, Maya didn't reply. "I can see that you're speechless, and trust me, I still can't believe it either. He's actually kind of cool, though I guess. Sometimes only tolerable, but whatever. I mean, we went on a date—that was kind of weird, although, he doesn't like to call it that. But don't worry I don't have feelings for him or anything. It's _you_ I want to be with. Besides, he likes Laurel, who you still have to meet. He won't tell her, though, and I'm starting not to care anymore. I'm telling you, you try to be somebody's wingman, but nothing ever goes as planned." Josh said with a careless shrug, and immediately wincing from the sound of a familiar voice.

He glanced behind himself to see Roland leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded, and seeing as he started to smile, while coming farther into the room. He looked at Josh curiously. " _Why are you feeding Maya intel about our date that wasn't a date_?" Roland argued, his cheeks red by the still recurring joke.

"Why are _you_ still denying it?" Josh taunted with a wicked smirk, and feeling as Roland smacked him upside the head. "Hey!"

"What?" Roland said, feigning cluelessness, and walking beside Josh as he too stared at Maya's sleeping state. He smiled. "You know, I was waiting before coming to see her." Roland admitted, and Josh quirked a brow.

He looked at Roland incredulously. "How come?"

"Because I knew you've been avoiding to come here, and I didn't want to see her before you did." Roland confessed, and Josh remained quiet.

It wasn't as though he asked of him to do that, and Josh had honestly been appreciative. "Oh. Well, thanks. Congratulations, you just earned yourself some brownie points." Josh said, and Roland briefly shoved him to the side as they smile and laugh.

Afterwards, looked at Maya sympathetically.

Roland then steadily contemplated his next question before asking it. "Have you kissed her, yet?" He asked, and Josh quickly looked at him.

He reluctantly shook his head. "No. Why?" Josh inquired, confused by the question.

It hadn't really crossed his mind to kiss Maya now, especially since she wasn't awake. Regardless, Roland clearly didn't think the setback should've mattered. He gazed at Josh expectantly. "She's not in a coma, Josh. If anything, she's probably dying for you to make a move." Roland encouraged, but still Josh felt skeptical.

He'd been fighting the urge to be intimate with Maya until he believed the time had been right, but did timing really matter at this point?

Roland lightly patted him on the shoulder. "I'm going to go now," He implied, and Josh merely nodded.

He closely listened as Roland's footsteps led all the way out of the room, giving the couple privacy, and Josh gazed at Maya heartily prior to diverting his eyes down to her lips. They appeared just as plump and soft-looking as he remembered, and no longer willing to let the opportunity slip pass his finger.

Josh calmly inhaled a breath, and slowly leaning himself down toward Maya's face. He had waited too long for this moment, and suddenly reminiscing back to one of the last few conversations he shared with her before the incident.

" _I know what you're thinking, but she's not going to hurt you. I_ know _she won't."_

" _How can you be so sure…"_

" _I just do, Josh. And to tell you the truth, I honestly don't think she was ever going to hurt you,"_

"What _?"_

" _I'm serious, Josh. Holland. She loves you, so I don't think she was ever going to really kill you."_

" _Maya. You don't get it. You couldn't possibly get it."_

" _Get_ what _exactly? That there's a girl out there who's feelings for you are just as strong as mine are if not more? You made her retaliate, Josh. She might've been clingy, but it's only because she loved you just that much. She couldn't stand another girl having most of your attention or making you laugh or who you may be thought of more when you should've been thinking of her. I'm not saying I agree with how she executed things because I don't, but I do understand her motives."_

Josh hadn't understood it before, but everything Maya said that day had been right. Holland was never looking to hurt the person she loved, but the person _he_ loved instead, and he couldn't believe he'd been so clueless.

Regardless, finally interlacing his lips with Maya's, and closing his eyes as he drowned amongst the lust—the endearment nothing more than pressing his lips to hers, and Josh nearly giving up with hopefully feeling something back until the sudden moment of a hand tightly grabbing ahold of his shirt.

He'd been startled, wanting to back away, but soon feeling as her mouth slowly began to move with his.

Josh then relaxed, deepening the kiss, and beginning to smile once _Maya_ started to. Afterwards, briefly parting his lips away several minutes later, and intensely staring into Maya's crystal blue eyes. Josh had been speechless. Albeit, he couldn't think of the perfect or even imperfect thing he could possibly say in that moment. Needless to say, he didn't have to.

Maya briefly pecked his lips again, and watching as Josh's cheeks brightly tinted red. She smiled. "Josh…"

"Y—Yeah, babe?" Josh stuttered nervously at the frail sound of Maya's voice as she bit down on her lip. His smile soon growing larger at the sight of hers.

Maya's eyes never averted away from his. " _Why do your lips taste like chocolate milk_?"

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW, as this is the very last chapter for _**Shallow Pleasure**_.

 **Today marks my 20th birthday** , and I couldn't have picked a better day to complete this story. It's been an emotional roller coaster with writing it from the slight negative feedback to the constant efforts to make the story interesting, and I want to say thanks to every single person that took the time to read and review, especially even during my hiatuses. You guys are amazing, and I hope I can continue to make great stories like this one for the time being, while I'm on this site.

Recap

[Title]:

The title of this story was solely based off of Maya and Josh's relationship at the very beginning of everything as Maya refused with giving Josh the time of day, and didn't care for any of his explanations to their once dilemma back in the States. Hence, the _Shallow_ part of the title, while _Pleasure_ signifies the good moments between them, despite the obstacles.

[Plot]:

I thought of this plot when considering what Maya and Josh canonically struggle with throughout the TV series, and that evidently being the age difference. I wanted to write something involving the two where age doesn't _always_ need to matter when it comes to love as well as giving them a little more of a predicament that they would ultimately overcome together— _Holland_.

[Characters]:

 **Josh** is the sole character as I've mentioned briefly before with **Maya** as the secondary main character. Josh is portrayed throughout the story as a flirt, sarcastic, and hotheaded, but still very compassionate when necessary, especially towards Maya. Meanwhile, Maya is seen as a little stubborn, a diligent worker, and caring. Then there's **Hayes** , Josh's friend, who he met during a previous trip to London, but then eventually betrays him towards the end of the story. **Roland** is another character I created as an adversary for Josh, but unexpectedly becomes friends with him later on. **Holland** is the crazed ex-girlfriend of Josh's from New York, who tried to kill him, and threatens to kill anybody else, who steps into her path. Lastly, **Laurel**. She meets Josh after he's thrown out of the art gallery, and offers him a job at the Pet Rescue and Adoption Center where she works. She has a dog named Fawn, who she cares immensely about due to its past, and has an interesting appearance with her red hair, freckles, and different colored eyes. She's sometimes been seen acting as anything other than her sweet self as she typically takes the traits of others to lighten the mood of meeting a stranger, and inevitably gain their trust. **Riley** also has a cameo, but is the only one out of the actual cast that I chose to use.

[Chapter]:

It starts with Josh visiting the hospital several weeks following the incident as he's been going to therapy since being diagnose with PTSD. He then sees Riley there with Maya before she eventually leaves, giving the two time to be alone, and Josh utilizes the opportunity to inform Maya on a few things. He's bought a home for them, Holland is in jail, he doesn't talk to Hayes anymore since he left to find himself, works with Laurel at the adoption center, and is genuinely friends with Roland now.

 _ **Also, Maya was never truly dead in Chapter Fifteen**_ , but if I've managed to make most if not all of you believe that, then I successfully accomplished what I was going for when writing that chapter. I tried to do some research, so I hope what Roland explained about the medication made sense even if not completely accurate. However, despite not being dead, Maya did put up a struggle against Holland once encountering her as there'd been a mention of stab wounds.

And I think that's about it. What did you guys think of the story overall?

1\. I know it's not perfect in certain aspects, but how likely would you recommend it to another Joshaya shipper?

2\. Who was your favorite character (Josh, Maya, Roland, Laurel), or favorite bad character (Hayes & Holland) and why?

3\. What was any of your favorite or most memorable parts/scenes throughout the story? I did try to make it comedic at times, so hopefully I did a decent job.

I'm going to continue writing _**Written in the Scars**_ now that Shallow Pleasure is complete, so if you like Joshaya and really enjoy my writing, you may want to follow that story, too.

Thanks again to people like Jen, Jess, jaleftwich02, Allie, and all you other unnamed guests that constantly review on the chapters. I always looked forward to reading your thoughts and reactions, and I honestly can't thank you guys enough.

I hate that I'm posting this chapter way later than I like to, but I can't wait to read the reviews for this final chapter.

Until the next chapter of _**Written in the Scars**_ , hopefully most of you give that a try too :)


End file.
